Inachevés
by Psychotropes
Summary: Putain je deviens fou. J'ai plus qu'une chose qui me rattache ici, et c'est toi. A nos histoires mortes avant d'avoir commencé et à ce que je laisserais encore une fois inachevé. [Fanfiction Casseurs Flowters] [OrelSan X Gringe]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

En fait c'était tous les jours qu'il tourne en rond. Tous les jours la même routine morne. Tous les jours les mêmes mouvements, les mêmes rues, les mêmes regards condescendant. Tous les jours qu'il avait envie de se tailler les veines. Il est une merde, une merde, et c'était lui, avec son air enfantin et ses cheveux châtains, qui en faisait les frais. En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris, il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu tout ça, au fond.

Il s'était retrouvé, un jour, comme un con, sans comprendre ni pourquoi ni comment, à bouffer des sandwichs en triangle assis sur un tandem avec lui.

Sans le vouloir, sans en avoir conscience, il l'avait emporté dans sa folie musicale, sauf que la tornade ne l'avait laissé que plus démuni, abruti de douleur sur le trottoir de ses envies. Il n'en était que plus détruit.

Guillaume Tranchant, dit Gringe. Rappeur perdu au regard vide.

Esquisse d'un mec bien, projet inachevé, inachevé, inachevé.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Là où tout a commencé**

C'était un jour banal. Un jour normal. Un jour fatiguant, répétitif, ennuyeux. Bref, un jour qui ressemblait aux mille jours d'avant et qui ressemblerait aux mille jours suivants.

Accoudé au comptoir de la petit boutique de skate miteuse, un jeune homme, la barbe éparse et le bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux sourcils, fumait, les yeux dans le vide. Autour de lui, sur les murs sales et gris d'où suintaient des petites gouttes de condensation, des étagères branlantes soutenaient des planches de skate encore plus miteuses que la boutique elle-même.

C'était ici que Guillaume travaillait.

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un job de plus, difficile à supporter de par sa monotonie et son inintérêt, mais c'était un travail payé et légal, ce qui rassemblait deux importantes conditions qui séparaient ce job de ce que Guillaume avait auparavant fait pour survivre.

Il fumait, donc. La fumée s'élevait vers le plafond fissuré en volutes tourbillonnant, avec une grâce et une élégance propre aux cigarettes, qui paraissaient déplacées dans l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce. L'absence totale de clients ne rendait pas tellement service à Guillaume, en réalité. Il s'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose et attendait avec presque impatience que quelque chose se passe, et ce malgré son éternelle flemme et son caractère procrastinateur totalement extrême.

Il tira une dernière bouffée de nicotine et lança, du geste du fumeur aguerri, le mégot, qui atterrit par-delà le comptoir de bois, au pied de la porte vitrée. Du haut de sa chaise en plastique et de ses 19 ans, Guillaume jeta un regard morne sur le triste constat de sa vie, qui se résumait à un appartement minuscule dans la banlieue de Caen, et à cette boutique. Fatigué et désespéré de ne prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une parole, Guillaume enfonça son bonnet sur ses yeux et se laissa doucement glisser, la tête dans le creux du coude.

Au point où il en était, la chose la plus intelligente à faire était encore de finir sa nuit.

A quelques rues de là, deux jeunes hommes marchaient, une bière à la main, sans but apparent. L'un avait les cheveux gris et sales, malgré son jeune âge, et parlait fort. Très fort. A ses côtés, plus petit, et un air rêveur plaqué sur son visage, se tenait un homme, la vingtaine tout au plus, au crâne rasé et aux traits tirés. Il avait l'air perdu dans une autre dimension et ne semblait accorder aucune importance au flot de paroles que déversait son ami.

\- Mais c'est tout le temps comme ça, de toutes façons. Non ?

L'homme aux cheveux gris jeta un regard à son homologue.

\- Je demande Aurélien ! Auréliiiien !

Sortant brièvement de sa rêverie, le fameux Aurélien acquisa distraitement.

\- Oui, Deuklo. T'as raison mec, je l'ai toujours dit.

Cette réponse on ne peut plus laconique ne démontrait pas un quelconque intérêt pour la conversation, mais c'était suffisant pour relancer la diatribe endiablé, et pour permettre à Claude, dit Deuklo, de recouvrir la parole qu'il avait momentanément perdue.

Au bout d'un temps, Claude s'interrompit une nouvelle fois et donna un coup dans le dos de son voisin, qui tressauta.

\- A quoi tu penses, Orel ?  
\- Pas à grand chose, pour tout te dire.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- A ma nouvelle chanson. Je crois que j'ai trouvé le morceau phare de mon album. "Suicide Social".  
\- Ça a l'air sympa !

Le ton de Claude était moqueur, mais en réalité, il était le premier fan d'Aurélien, dit Orelsan, rappeur de son état. Celui-ci attrapa son ami par la manche et le tira vers le skate shop.

\- Viens, j'ai besoin d'une planche.  
\- Tu fais du skate toi maintenant ?  
\- Non, mais c'est vachement pratique pour transporter la pizza dans mon appart.

Deuklo se mit à rire, faisant sourire Aurélien. C'était toujours une petite victoire lorsque quelqu'un riait à ses traits d'humour.

Bien que là, en l'occurrence, ce ne fut pas un trait d'humour, mais bel et bien une vérité.

Les deux amis pénétrèrent donc dans la petite boutique, et eurent la surprise de n'y découvrir personne, à part un jeune homme endormi sur le comptoir. Deuklo bondit sur cette occasion d'affirmer sa présence et, en quelques pas, alla secouer le vendeur qui se réveilla en sursaut.

Tentant de retrouver une contenance, il se redressa, et releva son bonnet qui lui cachait la vue. Il tenta d'adopter un ton professionnel alors qu'il fixait Claude, les yeux encore collés par le sommeil

\- Mesdames Messieurs bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

Depuis le fond du magasin, Orel éclata de rire.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir lequel de nous deux est les "Mesdames" !

Puis il s'approcha du comptoir, une planche noire dans la main.

\- Salut, moi c'est Aurélien, appelle moi Orel. Je vais prendre celle-ci, le motif est cool.

Le dessous de la planche avait gardé la couleur du bois brut et un simple dessin y avait été apposé, un bonnet noir surmonté de flammes stylisées.

\- Elle est à combien ?

Guillaume rougit.

\- Hum, en fait elle n'est pas à vendre, je l'ai fait moi-même... Je ne suis pas sensé mais il n'y a tellement rien à branler dans ce trou que j'en suis réduit à ça.

Orel et Claude se mirent à rire.

\- Tu m'étonne, tu dois ne pas avoir grand-chose à faire.  
\- J'ai même rien, tu sais quoi. Au fait, moi c'est Guillaume, enchanté.  
\- Deuklo.

Ils s'échangèrent une poignée de main, ainsi que quelques mots. Assez rapidement, Claude quitta les lieux, obligé de retourner sur son propre lieu de travail, le magasin de revente plus ou moins légale Wondercash.

Restés seuls, Aurélien et Guillaume firent vite connaissance, et Guillaume se prit a déjà adorer ce petit mec, qui parlait vite avec son petit accent traînant et qui avait de toute évidence une flemme équivalente à la sienne.

\- On va manger ?

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Guillaume ferma le magasin et suivit son nouveau pote vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

\- Ça te dit qu'on aille faire un tour au centre commercial ?  
\- Je te suis.

Une fois relativement bien assis devant une bière et un kebab, ils reprirent leur conversation.

\- Et toi, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? demanda Guillaume, levant un regard intéressé vers son vis-à-vis.  
\- J'fais de la musique. Du rap. Enfin... J'essaye. J'ai presque fini une chanson, elle s'appelle "Suicide Social".  
\- Waow ! Ça parle de quoi ?

Orel avala sa bouchée et expliqua :

\- Ce sont les dernières paroles d'un mec qui va se suicider. Et il relâche tout tu vois, il part en couilles et il descend tout le monde, la société, les médias, les homos... C'est assez fort, comme titre.  
\- J'aimerais bien l'entendre.

Orel eu l'air surpris.

\- Ça a l'air cool.  
\- Ben euh écoute merci. Ça me fait plaisir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ce que je fais.  
\- Tu t'autoproduits ?

Guillaume avait vraiment l'air intéressé, mais Aurélien hocha négativement la tête.

\- Non, je suis pas du tout produit, en fait. Je bosse de nuit dans un hôtel, en fait. Sinon j'ai pas les thunes pour payer mes factures... Et pourtant, je me nourris de nouilles ramen, c'est pour dire.

Guillaume se mit à rire, il avait un rire grave et mélodieux qui détonnait assez agréablement avec l'expression fermée qu'il arborait en permanence.

Une fois leur repas fini, les deux amis quittèrent le centre et se rendirent chez Orel. Une fois dans l'appartement, Guillaume se laissa tomber dans le canapé vert, troué, taché, abîmé et infiniment plus confortable que le sien. Il regarda Aurélien qui s'était calé par terre, sur le ventre, et qui jouait avec une figurine de tortue ninja.

\- Alors ? Je peux écouter tes titres ?  
\- Si tu veux, j'ai enregistré une partie de Suicide Social. Désolé pour le son, j'ai du mauvais matos...  
\- T'inquiètes.

 _"Aujourd'hui sera le dernier jour de mon existence_  
 _La dernière fois que je ferme les yeux_  
 _Mon dernier silence_  
 _J'ai longtemps cherché la solution à ces nuisances_  
 _Ca m'apparait maintenant comme une évidence_  
 _Fini d'être une photocopie_  
 _Finis la monotonie, la lobotomie_  
 _Aujourd'hui je mettrai ni ma chemise ni ma cravate_  
 _J'irai pas jusqu'au travail, je donnerais pas la patte_  
 _Adieu les employés de bureau et leur vie bien rangée_  
 _Si tu pouvais rater la tienne ça les arrangerait_  
 _ça prendrait un peu de place dans leur cerveau étriqué_  
 _ça les conforterait dans leur médiocrité_  
 _Adieu les représentants grassouillets_  
 _Qui boivent jamais d'eau comme si ils n'voulaient pas se mouiller_  
 _Les commerciaux qui sentent l'aftershave et le cassoulet_  
 _Mets de la mayonnaise sur leur malette ils se la boufferaient_  
 _Adieu, adieu les vieux comptables séniles_  
 _Adieu les secrétaires débiles et leurs discussions stériles_  
 _Adieu les jeunes cadres fraîchement diplômés_  
 _Qu'empileraient les cadavres pour arriver jusqu'au sommet_  
 _Adieu tous ces grands PDG_  
 _Essaies d'ouvrir ton parachute doré quand tu te fais défenestrer_  
 _Ils font leur beurre sur des salariés désespérés_  
 _Et jouent les vierges effarouchées quand ils se font séquestrer_  
 _Tous ces fils de quelqu'un_  
 _Ces fils d'une pute snob_  
 _Qui partagent les trois quarts des richesses du globe_  
 _Adieu ces petits patrons_  
 _Ces beaufs embourgeoisés_  
 _Qui grattent des RTT pour payer leurs vacances d'été_  
 _Adieu les ouvriers, ces produits périmés_  
 _C'est la loi du marché mon pote, t'es bon qu'à te faire virer_  
 _ça t'empêchera d'engraisser ta gamine affreuse_  
 _Qui se fera sauter par un pompier qui va finir coiffeuse_  
 _Adieu la campagne et ses familles crasseuses_  
 _Proche du porc au point d'attraper la fièvre aphteuse_  
 _Toutes ces vieilles, ces commères qui se bouffent entre elles_  
 _Ces vieux radins et leurs économies de bouts de chandelle_  
 _Adieu cette France profonde_  
 _Profondément stupide, cupide, inutile, putride_  
 _C'est fini vous êtes en retard d'un siècle_  
 _Plus personne n'a besoin de vos bandes d'incestes_  
 _Adieu tous ces gens prétentieux dans la capitale_  
 _Qu'essaient de prouver qu'ils valent mieux que toi chaque fois qu'ils te parlent_  
 _Tous ces connards dans la pub, dans la finance_  
 _Dans la com', dans la télé, dans la musique, dans la mode_  
 _Ces parisiens, jamais content, médisants_  
 _Faussement cultivés, à peine intelligent_  
 _Ces répliquants qui pensent avoir le monopole du bon goût_  
 _Qui regardent la province d'un oeil méprisant_  
 _Adieu les sudistes abrutis par leur soleil cuisant_  
 _Leur seul but dans la vie c'est la troisième mi-temps_  
 _Accueillant, soit disant_  
 _Pff, ils te baisent avec le sourire_  
 _Tu peux le voir à leur façon de conduire_  
 _Adieu, adieu ces nouveaux fascistes_  
 _Qui justifient leur vie de merde par des idéaux racistes_  
 _Devenu néo-nazis parce que t'avais aucune passion_  
 _Au lieu de jouer les SS, trouve une occupation_  
 _Adieu les piranhas dans leur banlieue_  
 _Qui voient pas plus loin qu'le bout de leur haine au point qu'ils se bouffent entre eux_  
 _Qui n'sont agressif une fois qu'ils sont à 12_  
 _Seuls ils lèveraient pas le petit doigt dans un combat de pouce_  
 _Adieu les jeunes moyen les pires de tous_  
 _Ces baltringues supportent pas la moindre petite secousse_  
 _Adieu les fils de bourges_  
 _Qui possèdent tout mais ne savent pas quoi en faire_  
 _Donne leur l'Eden ils t'en font un Enfer_  
 _Adieu tous ces profs dépressifs_  
 _T'as raté ta propre vie comment tu comptes élever mes fils?_  
 _Adieu les grevistes et leur CGT_  
 _Qui passent moins de temps à chercher des solutions que des slogans pétés_  
 _Qui fouettent la défaite du survét' au visage_  
 _Transforme n'importe quelle manif' en fête au village_  
 _Adieu les journalistes qui font dire ce qu'ils veulent aux images_  
 _Vendraient leur propre mère pour écouler quelques tirages_  
 _Adieu la ménagère devant son écran_  
 _Prête à gober la merde qu'on lui jette entre les dents_  
 _Qui pose pas de question tant qu'elle consomme_  
 _Qui s'étonne même plus de se faire cogner par son homme_  
 _Adieu, ces associations bien-pensante_  
 _Ces dictateurs de la bonne conscience_  
 _Bien content qu'on leur fasse du tort_  
 _C'est à celui qui condamnera le plus fort_  
 _Adieu lesbiennes refoulées, surexcitées_  
 _Qui cherchent dans leur féminité une raison d'exister_  
 _Adieu ceux qui vivent à travers leur sexualité_  
 _Danser sur des chariots ? C'est ça votre fierté ?_  
 _Les bisounours et leur pouvoir de l'arc-en-ciel_  
 _Qui voudraient me faire croire qu'être hétéro c'est à l'ancienne_  
 _Tellement, tellement susceptible_  
 _Pour prouver que t'es pas homophobe faudra bientôt que tu suces des types_  
 _Adieu ma nation, tous ces incapables dans les administrations_  
 _Ces rois de l'inaction_  
 _Avec leur bâtiments qui donnent envie de vomir_  
 _Qui font exprès d'ouvrir à des heures où personne peut venir_  
 _Béééh, tous ces moutons pathétiques_  
 _Change une fonction dans leur logiciel ils se mettent au chômage technique_  
 _à peu près le même Q.I. que ces saletés de flics_  
 _Qui savent pas construire une phrase en dehors de leurs sales répliques_  
 _Adieu les politiques, en parler serait perdre mon temps_  
 _Tout le système est complètement incompétent"_

 _-_ Voilà. J'ai pas encore la suite, mais ça va venir.

Sur le canapé, Guillaume paraissait figé.

\- J'adore ce que tu fais.  
\- Merci mec, ça me touche. T'as déjà essayé le rap toi ?  
\- Le rap ? J'aurais kiffé, mais non, jamais.

Orel sourit.

\- Il est jamais trop tard mon pote !

Il se leva, fouilla dans une pile de feuille et en sortit une copie raturée et sale.

\- Tiens mec, vas-y, lance toi.  
\- Mais je... J'ai jamais fait ça !  
\- Je vais pas me moquer. Allez ! Vas-y !

Guillaume se leva et essaye de rapper le texte d'Orel, sans grand succès selon lui. Pourtant, calé contre le mur, ce dernier paraissait apprécier. Et quand Guillaume se tut, il lui sourit.

\- T'es doué. Ça t'intéresserait pas de bosser avec moi ?

Guillaume le regardait avec de grands yeux.

\- Mais... Putain oui j'adorerais.  
\- Ben écoute, parfait. Déjà, on va te trouver un nom, parce que Guillaume, c'est trop long à prononcer. T'as pas un surnom ?  
\- Hum... Ma copine m'appelle Gringo, mais...

Il rougit, l'air gêné, ce qui fit rire Aurélien.

\- Gringe. Tu vas t'appeler Gringe.  
\- Gringe... J'adore.

Les deux amis - collègues maintenant -, se sourirent, mais le nouveau nommé Gringe souleva une question existentielle.

\- On est un peu un groupe, un va nous falloir un nom du coup !  
\- Ah ouais. On y réfléchira...  
\- On va faire un casse dans le rap a nous deux. Orel et Gringe, voilà la nouvelle paire.

Orel se redressa, s'assit à côté de Gringe, et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

\- Les Casseurs Flotteurs mon pote.  
\- Comme dans Maman j'ai raté l'avion ?  
\- Exact. On va braquer la banque du rap.  
\- J'aime bien. Mais avec Flowters sans u, et avec un w.

Orel claque sa main dans celle de son ami, et lui jeta un regard ravi.

\- Orel et Gringe sont les Casseurs Flowters !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : St Valentin**

Les Casseurs Flowters.  
Les Casseurs Flowters.

Depuis quelques mois, Gringe se répétait ce titre, en boucle. C'était quelque chose de fou, une sensation tellement douce, presque jouissive. Fini les jobs ennuyeux, fini les cuites solitaires, fini la peur constante de tout perdre. Il avait trouvé quelque chose, quelque chose de vrai, qui le comblait et le pousser à se battre.

Bien qu'en vérité, il n'avait pas encore abandonné son poste au skate shop, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas de producteurs.

Mais malgré tout, malgré les fins de mois difficiles, malgré les ratés, malgré les mouvements de déprime, malgré les éléments qui certains jours semblaient se réjouir et torturer Gringe avec une délectation déplacée, oui, malgré tout ça... Il était heureux. Il s'était découvert un talent pour l'écriture, et, de ce fait, une nouvelle passion. Il touchait son rêve du bout des doigts, vivre de la musique, et ce en compagnie de l'ami le plus précieux qu'il n'avait jamais eu : Aurélien.

Très vite, les deux hommes s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs qui les avaient rapprochés très rapidement. Ils étaient inséparables, unis dans la musique comme dans la vie. Des meilleurs amis en somme, partageant un appartement, des nouilles ramen, de la bière, et la même passion pour la procrastination.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Gringe était affalé sur le canapé vert d'Orel et était occupé à lancer des fléchettes de façons méticuleuse, fléchettes qui allaient se planter dans le panneau de la porte qui était recouvert de portraits en format A4 des ex-copines des deux rappeurs.

A quelques mètres de lui, Orel se tenait debout, fixant un point invisible devant lui, emmuré dans une réflexion créatrice. Il adorait écrire. Il avait la plume facile, souvent crue, tout le temps violente. Il jetait sur le papier, d'un coup de stylo rageur, toute la haine et le dégoût qu'il avait parfois en lui.

Tout le monde autour de lui le savait, plus Orel allait mal, plus ses textes étaient poignants et criants de vérité sur une société bien trop abîmée. "Suicide Social" l'avait bien prouvé. Il n'avait jamais réussi à finir cette chanson, avant un soir, le soir, où, dégoûté de la vie et de la société humaine, il avait bu, seul, pitoyablement. Et ce soir-là, animé par la haine et le désespoir, ce soir-là où il pensa pour la première fois en finir avec sa vie de merde, il termina sa chanson.

 _Adieu les p'tits mongoles qui savent écrire qu'en abrégé,_  
 _Adieu les sans-papiers, les clochards tous ces tas de déchets, j'les hais_  
 _Les sportifs, les hooligans dans les stades, les citadins, les bouseux dans leur étable,_  
 _Les marginaux, les gens respectables,_  
 _Les chômeurs, les emplois stables, les génies, les gens passables,_  
 _De la plus grande crapule à la médaille du mérite,_  
 _De la première dame au dernier trav' du pays..._

C'était Gringe qui l'avait trouvé là, étendu sur le sol, presque mort, les yeux vitreux et l'envie d'en finir avec tout ça. Il l'avait relevé, lavé, soigné. Il l'avait sauvé.

Ils n'en étaient que plus inséparables.

Aujourd'hui il était loin de ces envies suicidaires, il avait remonté la pente et continuait son petit chemin. Il avait eu l'idée d'une nouvelle chanson, la première des Casseurs Flowters. Ça lui était venu après une énième St-Valentin passée seul avec lui-même. Il en n'avait pas parlé à Gringe, préférant lui faire la surprise. Il ne manquait que quelques phrases à la chanson pour qu'elle soit enregistrable.

Il coucha deux lignes sur le papier, puis se laissa tomber à côté de son ami.

\- Tu fais quoi ce soir ? T'es libre ?  
\- Non, je dîne avec ma meuf et après j'vais à un gala de charité. D'ailleurs j'vais de ce pas enfiler un smoking.

Orel sourit. Gringe n'avait ni meuf, ni smoking. Ni projets pour la soirée.

\- Ok, tant mieux. Parce que j'ai quelque chose pour nous.  
\- Si c'est encore un de tes plans foireux, c'est non. Je refuse de passer une nouvelle nuit en garde-à-vue...

Orel donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête de Gringe, faisant tomber son éternel bonnet sur ses yeux.

\- Pas ce genre de plan, idiot.  
\- Alors quoi ?

Tout fier, comme un enfant présentant son travail à la maîtresse et attendant une approbation, Orel tendit les paroles à son collègue, qui se saisit de la feuille et lu, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Alors ?

Orel était anxieux. Il avait toujours peur du rejet, toujours peur du refus, même avec Guillaume, il avait une peur presque panique de se faire repousser. Il avait peur de ne pas plaire, peur de se retrouver encore une fois seul, peur de tout. Il passa la main sur son crâne rasé, et adressa à son voisin un regard timide.

\- Alors j'adore. Tu veux enregistrer ça ? C'est juste génial.  
\- Deuklo est d'accord pour nous prêter du matos de Wondercash... On peut s'y pointer ce soir dès la fermeture.

Gringe était assez enthousiaste. Il avait un sourire d'enfant à qui on vient de promettre le plus beau des cadeaux. Il adressa un sourire éclatant à son ami et lui fit une brève accolade.

\- On peut dire ce qu'on veut, t'es le meilleur, mon pote.

Orel avait un petit air de fierté, et les commissures délicatement relevées.

\- Bon, du coup on a quelques heures avant d'enregistrer ça. On va à l'Embuscade ?

Petit bar du centre-ville caennais, l'Embuscade était vite devenu ke point de chute et le quartier générale des deux complices. Ils y rejoignaient régulièrement Claude et quelques autres potes, et étaient devenus amis avec la patronne, jeune femme de 24 ans, autoritaire et décidée, Pauline.

\- Bien sûr mec, j'ai envie de sortir. Mais avant...

Orel, qui était déjà en train d'enfiler une veste, se figea.

\- Oui ?

Gringe enleva son bonnet et de frotta la tête. Ce geste prouvait sa gêne et n'était jamais bon signe.

\- Une fois qu'on aura enregistré le titre... Je veux dire... Ce ne sera qu'un titre de plus qui ne verra jamais le jour... On n'a pas de producteurs, tu te souviens ?

Aurélien pris une grande bouffée d'air.

\- Mais t'inquiètes, j'ai tout prévu ! On va trouver d'autres moyens de diffusions.  
\- Internet ?

Les deux rappeurs se sourirent, sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Internet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient quitté l'appartement, le cœur léger. Arrivé au bar, ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle et attendirent que Pauline les aperçoivent. Elle arriva bien vite avec trois shorts de vodka, et s'installa avec eux.

C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, coupés au carré. Assez ronde, elle n'avais rien d'exceptionnel si ce n'était ses yeux, d'un vert profond et pur. Ses yeux étaient fascinants et l'avaient souvent aidé à séduire l'homme de ses rêves. Elle dirigeait d'une main de fer l'équipe de ce bar, désireuse de rependre sa vie en main après plusieurs ruptures difficiles. Elle avait réussi à mettre Clément, son dernier en date, un homme violent, à la porte, et depuis, ne juraient que par l'Embuscade. Elle adorait Orel et Gringe, et ce dernier la soupçonnait fortement de craquer secrètement pour Aurélien, mais il se gardait bien de faire une quelconque remarque.

\- Salut Paupau, ça va ?

Orel adressa un sourire éclatant à la jeune femme qui rosit discrètement.

\- Ça se maintient, écoute. Et vous ? Des projets ?  
\- On bosse sur un nouveau son ouais.  
\- Il parle de quoi ?  
\- De la St Valentin...

Pauline eut un sourire émerveillé.

\- Ça à l'air romantique...

Son air rêveur donnait l'impression qu'elle s'imaginait déjà avec Orel, dans un restaurant luxueux, pour leur première St Valentin. A cette pensée, Gringe étouffa un éclat de rire, et jeta un regard en coin à son ami, qui ne paraissait pas remarquer quoi que ce soit.  
Il eut un sourire machiavélique digne des plus grands, et pris à son tour la parole.

\- Et les hommes, ça va ? Ça doit faire longtemps que tu t'es pas faites sauter, non ?

Ce fut au tour d'Orel d'étouffer un éclat de rire. Chacun savait que Pauline était en manque d'homme, mais elle était bien trop fière pour l'avouer.

\- Mais ta gueule Gringe, ça va très bien avec les hommes.

Orel, étrangement heureux, se sentit d'humeur taquine, et donna une virile tape sur l'épaule de sa voisine, qui lui jeta un regard noir.

\- C'est à cause de ton double-menton que tu trouves personne...

Pauline le repoussa.

\- J'ai perdu 20 kilogrammes je te signale. 20 ! Tu sais que c'est ? Je ne crois pas, non. Et puis, il a quasiment disparu, mon double menton, je te signale. Et c'est une zone érogène !

Les deux amis s'éffondrèrent de rire à ces mots. Entre deux hoquet, Aurélien ne put s'empêcher de la provoquer un peu plus :

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps que t'as pas baisé, ton corps entier est une putain de zone érogène !

C'est avec des larmes de rire que les deux rappeurs se firent éjecter du bar. Après quelques mètres, Orel donna un coup de pied dans un caillou et se mit à bouder.

\- N'empêche les meufs c'est pas possible, elles supportent un accouchement et elles supportent pas une vanne !  
\- Eh ouais mon pote, c'est la dure loi de la jungle ça. Bon, on va à Wondercash ?  
\- Allez.

Arrivés devant le magasin, ils ouvrirent la porte d'un coup de pied et entrèrent, pour découvrir avec surprise un faux studio d'enregistrement rempli de matériel et quasiment crédible. Au bout de la pièce de tenait Deuklo, tout fier, un casque à la main.

\- Alors ? Elle est pas belle ma pièce ? C'est qui le patron.  
\- T'as géré Deuklo, truc de fou  
\- C'est qui le patroooooon !

Les deux musiciens échangèrent un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Guillaume décida de couper court aux cris de son ami, et se saisit du micro.

\- Allez, on a du taff. Tu viens Orel ?

Ils s'installèrent et mirent en place les micros. Deuklo lança l'instrumental et recula d'un pas, laissant les artistes faire leur oeuvre.

Les Casseurs avaient presque fini la chanson quand le téléphone d'Orel de mit à sonner. Il s'excusa et le sortit rapidement.

\- C'est mon patron, faut que je réponde attendez moi deux secondes les mecs.

Le bras mal assuré, il décrocha.

\- Allô ?  
 _\- Allô ? Adrien ? On peut savoir où vous êtes ? Personne ne garde la permanence de l'hôtel, c'est inadmissible !_  
 _-_ Toutes mes excuses monsieur, je suis malade.

Afin d'apporter un minimum de crédibilité, Orel essayait de contrefaire la voix de la maladie, sans grand succès. Il faut dire que les fous rires de Claude et de Guillaume n'arrangeaient pas grand chose. Au bout du fil, le patron était plus que dubitatif.

 _\- Ah oui, malade ? Bon écoutez Adrien, ça passe pour cette fois mais je veux vous voir demain soir, au garde à vous. Je ne vous paye pas à rien faire, par tous les dieux !_  
\- C'est Aurélien mon prén... Il a raccroché. Vieux con.

Gringe sourit en voyant son ami énervé. Il était très drôle, quand il boudait.

\- Bon, on reprend ?

Orel hôcha la tête et repris le refrain une dernière fois.

 _" J'aime pas trop les 14 février,_  
 _Tout l'temps seul à force de m'faire griller..._  
 _J'te tej la veille et j'te r'baise le lendemain,_  
 _Suce ma bite pour la St Valentin !"_

Une fois l'enregistrement fini, ils baillèrent de concert, saluèrent Deuklo et sortirent afin de rejoindre l'appartement d'Orel, qui était définitivement mille fois mieux que celui de Gringe.

\- Comment j'ai faim.  
\- Ouais... Comment c'est loin.  
\- Chaud.  
\- Tu penses que ça va plaire aux gens ?  
\- Oui. J'en suis sûr.

Orel glissa sa main dans celle de Gringe et la serra brièvement avant de la lâcher. Il souriait. Gringe lui adressa un regard en coin mais ne dit mot. Après tout, ils étaient physiquement proches, il n'y avait strictement rien de choquant dans ce geste.

\- Ce serait bien qu'on trouve des producteurs...  
\- Ouais.

Deux silhouettes dans la nuit s'éloignaient doucement, comme pour économiser le temps. Elles se tenaient côte à côté, l'une grande et maigre, l'autre plus petite et trapue.

Une casquette et un bonnet.

Un blond et un brun.

Et, définitivement, deux hommes bien plus Flowters que Casseurs.

 _"Suce ma bite pour la St Valentin."_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Suicide Social**

Le temps avait passé depuis St Valentin, mais rien n'avait vraiment évolué.

Orel et Gringe avaient trouvé un équilibre parfait, une routine, un quotidien partagé entre les pizzas et les jeux vidéos. Ils étaient heureux. Heureux d'être à deux, à comater sur le célèbre canapé vert, taché de diverses substances. Entre eux, il n'y avait ni malaise, ni secrets. Ils se livraient entièrement l'un à l'autre, confiants, désireux d'une oreille attentive pour les écouter.  
Ce soir-là, Gringe avait la flemme de tout. Orel, quand à lui, était obligé de se rendre au petit hôtel du centre-ville où il tenait la permanence de nuit. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait à garder ce petit boulot miteux, où il servait un patron raciste et orgueilleux et ce pour bien moins que le SMIC.

Mais ils avaient besoin de cet argent pour vivre. Besoin de cet argent pour survivre.

Se levant doucement, sans se brusquer, du canapé où il était assis depuis près de trois heures, Orel se saisit de son éternelle casquette, enfila la plus propre de toutes ses chemises sales et une veste, puis, après un bref salut à son ami, qui bavait devant un épisode de Dragon Ball Z, quitta le havre de paix enfumé que représentait son appartement. Il descendit, sortit dans la rue et s'alluma une cigarette pour combattre le froid. Renfonçant la tête dans les épaules, il se glissa sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus, puis dans le bus lui-même, et se cala confortablement dans un fauteuil libre, au fond du véhicule. Il en avait pour un petit bout de temps, et en profita pour repenser aux quelques esquisses de son qu'ils avaient imaginés avec Gringe.

Ils avaient eu l'idée d'une chanson où ils incarneraient des super-héros. C'était un projet fou, un rêve d'enfants. Quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment mener à bout... Ils n'en avaient pas écrit une ligne, laissant encore une fois leur projet inachevé.

Comme d'habitude.

C'était la seule chose qui pesait sur les épaules d'Aurélien. Il était né pour rapper, c'était son seul but dans la vie, son seule rêve. Sa passion la plus folle. Mais depuis deux ans qu'il avait rencontré Gringe, il n'avait plus rien écrit. Ils étaient comme bloqués sur le canapé vert, seuls face à l'immense chemin, à la route si longue qui pourrait peut-être les mener au succès. Et ça le rendait fou. Il ne disait rien, se taisait devant Gringe, qui ne semblait y accorder aucune importance. Mais lui sans avancer il coulait, sans avoir la moindre force pour essayer de nager. Voir ainsi son temps s'écouler lui donnais envie de s'ouvrir les veines.

Mais il se taisait.  
Pour Gringe.

Il tournait en rond à l'intérieur de sa propre tête, se repassant en boucle les paroles de Suicide Social. Il était là, assis sur un siège au rembourrage inexistant et au tissage laid. A contempler depuis sa place l'étendue de son inaptitude.

A l'arrêt suivant, la porte du bus s'ouvrit, et une jeune femme monta. Elle était brune, habillée de façon très classe. Une vraie fille de cadre. Mais elle avait dans les yeux tout un univers, un monde qui ne demandait qu'à tre découvert. Ses talons claquaient contre le sol du bus tandis qu'elle remontaient vers le fond.

Bien sûr, comme dans les films niais qu'Orel détestait, elle s'assit en face de lui, et lui sourit.

Elle était vraiment jolie.

Elle descendit deux arrêts plus loin, un sourire aux lèvres. Aurélien avait, quand à lui, un petit papier dans la poche, avec quelques chiffres griffonné et un petit "Marie" délicatement écrit.

Il descendit à son tour. La nuit était tombée, et lorsqu'il s'engouffre dans l'hôtel, ce ne fut que pour découvrir un hall vide, toutes les clés sagement rangées derrière le comptoir. Il soupira. Il allait encore s'ennuyer.

La seule chose intéressante dans ce taff qui lui bouffait toutes ses nuits, c'était les pastilles mentholées disposées dans la grande jarre en verre. Il en pris une, puis deux, puis trois, puis se servit un verre de whisky. Puis en pris deux, puis trois.

Il se saisit de son téléphone.

À : Marie  
 _C'est Aurélien, le mec du bus. Ça va ?_

Quelle connerie. Comme si une fille comme elle pouvait s'intéresser un jour à un mec comme lui.

Il soupira.

Et se servit un shot de vodka.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans l'appartement mal éclairé, Gringe ruminait. Il connaissait bien trop Orel pour ne pas savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas, or il était plus que visible que le rappeur avait un problème.

Gringe se morfondait. Il avait "abandonné" son poste au skate shop, obligeant Orel à prendre des gardes de plus. Il ne faisait rien, ne mangeait presque plus, ne sortait plus. Il passait son temps à boire et à fumer, sans aucun égard pour sa propre santé. Il rêvait d'une paire de bras où il aurait pû se blottir, et murmurait ses chagrins au creux d'une oreille attentive.

Il n'avait jamais osé faire de câlin à Orel. Et ce n'étais pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Il s'endormit bien vite après un énième bâton de nicotine, tout en de faisant la promesse de parler à son ami. Il sombra dans un monde rempli de brouillard gris, seul.

Seul ? Non. Plus maintenant.

Il y avait une silhouette dans la brume.

Dans l'hôtel, Orelsan en était à son cinquième verre.

Il devait être quelques heures avant le lever du soleil. Marie n'avait pas répondu. Orel était rongé par l'ennui, par l'inactivité. Par sa culpabilité aussi, sa haine pour le désastre qu'était sa vie. Au fur et à mesure des verres, il avait pris conscience que le bonheur factice dans lequel il se complaisait depuis deux ans n'était qu'un voile d'ignorance qu'il refusait de déchirer.

Mais la déchirure était là, ce soir, et les flots d'alcool s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche.

Il but, but à n'en plus pouvoir penser, et but encore après ça. Lorsque les premières rayons du soleil retrecirent ses pupilles, il sortit. Il rentra dans l'épicerie au bout de la rue.

Il en ressortit avec une bouteille de vodka.

Il marcha sans but. Il vacillait, les yeux dans le vide, ressassant sans fin sa frustration et son dégoût de lui même. Alors c'était ça son futur ? C'était ça sa vie ? Un zombie ivre, destiné à des jobs de merde, qui boirait tous les jours pour oublier sa peine ? Un homme fini, terminé à 30 ans, qui marcherait sur ses rêves pour être sûr d'avoir des regrets ? C'était ça, alors, la vraie société, ce monde d'adultes auquel il voulait échapper, un monde qu'il avait hurler dans Suicide Social, un monde qu'il haïssait.  
Il se laissait bouffer par une médiocrité qu'il avait toujours craint, et n'avait même plus la force de crier sa haine au monde entier.

C'était lamentable.

Et lui, assis contre un arbre dans un parc public, la tête plus lourde que tous les problèmes du monde, les yeux clos et les sanglots irrépressibles, n'était il pas lamentable ?

Il était pathétique. Immonde petit déchet, bâtard d'un monde qu'il avait toujours voulu fuir.

L'alcool le faisait délirer.

Il devait être 10 heures, peut être. A quelques rues de là, Gringe soupirait.

Orel aurait du être là depuis longtemps.

Bien sûr, il arrivait qu'il ailleurs Deuklo, ou chez Vince, mais il prévenait toujours. Et là, rien.

Il se leva, fatigué de tout. Il savait qu'Orel traversait une mauvaise passe putain, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas suivi, cette nuit ?

Il sortit et marcha sans but précis dans les rues de son quartier. Il commençait à être transi tant le froid était mordant, lorsqu'il entendit au loin les accents haineux de la voix d'Orel.

 _Adieu les p'tits mongoles qui savent écrire qu'en abrégé_  
 _Adieu les sans papiers, les clochards tous ces tas de déchets, j'les hais_  
 _Les sportifs, les hooligans dans les stades, les citadins, les bouseux dans leur étables_  
 _Les marginaux, les gens respectables_  
 _Les chômeurs, les emplois stables, les génies, les gens passables_  
 _De la plus grande crapule à la médaille du mérite_  
 _De la première dame au dernier trav' du pays..._

Gringe se précipita. Putain. Guillaume sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il aperçut son ami, le visage ravagé par les larmes et le désespoir, en train de hurler sa haine au monde entier. Les passants le regardaient de loin, il était un monstre, une anomalie dans un système qui se voulait parfait. Il criait des vérités que tout me monde voudrait cacher.

Mais mon dieu, il était dans un état lamentable, il faisait tellement pitié à voir.

Doucement, comme on fait avec un petit chat effrayé, pas à pas, Gringe s'approcha. Lorsqu'il fut à côté d'Orel, qui le contemplait sans mot dire, il lui pris la main, et l'entraîna silencieusement vers l'appartement.

Il n'avait pas honte d'être avec son ami dans un état pareil, il n'avait pas honte des regards condescendants ou plein de pitié des gens, il n'avait pas honte de l'odeur d'alcool.

Il avait honte de lui.

Une honte terrible, qui le prenait tout entier, qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, qui semblait le brûler. Comment avait il pu être aveugle à ce point ?

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, Gringe déposa du mieux qu'il pu Orelsan sur son lit, et s'assit à ses côtés. Orel était sur le dos, les larmes dégoulinaient de ses yeux et venaient se perdre dans les méandres du drap. Sa bouche était serrée en une tentative muette pour étouffer les sanglots qui menaçaient d'exploser.

\- Raconte moi.  
\- J'en peux plus.

Il avait du mal à parler, il hoquetait, reniflait, tentait d'articuler calmement. Il avait les yeux tellement gonflés... Il paraissait tellement au fond du trou que Gringe en avait les larmes aux yeux lui-même.

\- Je te jure, Gringe. Je tiens plus. Mon seul rêve dans la vie, c'est de rapper, et je le retrouve coincé à Caen avec un groupe qui n'avance pas, avec des projets qui sont au mieux pas finis et au pire pas commencés. J'ai un job de merde putain, toutes mes nuits sont bouffées par cette merde, et je me hais, d'une telle force.

Gringe regardait son ami, qui lui, fixait le plafond. Il avait, durant sa diatribe, pris la main d'Orel, et en caressait doucement le dos avec son pouce.

\- Je me déteste, j'en peux plus d'être bloqué, de plus avancer, de couler à pic. J'ai pas tout lâché pour finir mes jours comme ça... Avant j'avais des rêves, maintenant j'ai des regrets, je piétine tous mes rêves de gosse et je crache dessus ! Je veux finir ce que j'ai commencé, je veux réussir dans tout ça... Je refuse cette médiocrité qui m'habite.

Orel fondit en larmes. Il pleurait, roulé en boule sur son lit, se balançant d'avant en arrière, serrant convulsivement ses draps. Il était encore saoul, mais était bien plus ivre de chagrin que d'autre chose. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il finit par se calmer, et se tourna vers Gringe, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il tendit le bras et attrapa sa main qui reposée à quelques centimètres de l'oreiller, puis la serra fort, sans la lâcher.

\- Merci. Je sais pas quelle connerie j'allais faire encore.

Gringe se pencha sur lui, et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules.

\- Il ne t'arriveras rien, ici. Dors, mon pote.

Orel se laissa alors emporter par le sommeil, confiant sa future nuit à Gringe. Celui-ci, voyant que sa main ne lui avait pas été rendue, caressa de sa main libre le visage d'Orel, dans un geste infiniment tendre. D'un geste du pouce, il essaya ses dernières larmes, et caressa quelques instants les tempes douloureuses de son ami, qui dormait déjà profondément.

Au bout d'un temps, il se leva et après un dernier regard, alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il se regarda dans les yeux, s'accrochant au lavabo, serrant la céramique tellement fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Le miroir en face de lui renvoyait l'image d'un homme pâle, aux traits tirés par l'inquiétude, aux cheveux sales et à la barbe mal rasée.

Comme un dessin auquel il manquerait la moitié des traits.

Lamentable.

Sa gorge se serra brusquement, et il se laissa glisser le long du mur, avant d'exploser lui aussi en lourds sanglots. La tête dans les bras, Gringe pleurait, sur son sort, celui d'Orel et cette vie de merde dans laquelle il se complaisait.

Guillaume Tranchant, rappeur raté et homme inachevé, inachevé, inachevé.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet**

Orel dormait.

Encore.

Il était roulé en boule dans son lit, savourant la caresse du vent sur son visage, sans réussir à se résigner et ouvrir les yeux.

Dans le salon, Gringe ruminait.

Encore.

Une tasse brûlante de café posée à côté de lui, les doigts entrelacés, les yeux plissés, sans réussir à comprendre pourquoi il culpabilisait autant.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient foiré tous les deux ? Ils étaient partis pour former un groupe de rap, en espérant percer, et le seul résultat, c'était des kilos de nouilles ramen en plus et le squat permanent du maintes et maintes fois mentionné canapé vert. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était surtout cette impression constante que Gringe avait, cette impression dérangeante de gâcher la vie d'Orel, d'être un boulet qui le coulait sans lui laisser la moindre espace créatif. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se doutait bien qu'il allait faire une connerie, et se le répétait tandis qu'il marchait à pas lents vers la chambre de son colocataire. Il frappa un coup sec, attendit quelques secondes, puis entra.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, là où, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait tenu la main d'Orel jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il le regarda dormir, détaillant chacun des traits de son visage, des rides de son front jusqu'à sa barbe, en passant par son nez et ses paupières frémissantes. Il le regardait comme s'il avait voulu se graver chacun de ses minuscules détails en négatif dans son esprit, tellement intensément qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait.

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était là, depuis 20 minutes, à regarder son meilleur ami dormir.

Malsain.

Alors qu'il allait se relever et sortir discrètement, Aurélien ouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire ensommeillé en apercevant Gringe.

\- Hey, ça fait combien de temps que t'es là ?

Gringe rougit.

\- Pff, pas grand chose, quelques minutes tout au plus.

Dieu, qu'il mentait mal.

\- Oh... Il est quelle heure ?

Gringe sourit devant l'air perdu et infiniment mignon de son ami.

\- Je venais te réveiller en fait, il est bientôt 20 heures.

Orel s'étira.

\- J'arrive. Tu commanderais des truc chinois ?

Gringe acquiesça et sortit de la pièce, laissant Orelsan s'éveiller tranquille. Dès qu'il fut or de vue, il se donna une claque, rageant contre lui. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur, plus énervé que jamais.

\- Putain mais que je suis con, que je suis con c'est pas possible.

Dans son lit, confortablement enroulé dans sa couette, Orel réfléchissait. Il était déjà parfaitement réveillé quand Gringe était rentré, mais quand il l'avait entendu s'asseoir précautionneusement au bord du lit, il avait renoncé à ouvrir les yeux et avait attendu, simulant le sommeil.

Gringe était resté près d'une demi-heure, sans rien faire, sans rien dire, sans même esquisser un geste. Durant ce laps de temps, seul le bruit de leurs deux respirations avaient brisées le silence.

Il ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Guillaume à venir le regarder pendant son sommeil ? S'en était presque glauque.

Dans le salon, le sus-nommé Guillaume était à la recherche de son téléphone. Il finit par le retrouver, explosé au pied du mur, dans la poussière. Ah oui. Hier soir, il l'avait jeté de rage contre le mur, après qu'il ai vainement appelé Orel une bonne vingtaine fois. Il s'était tellement inquiété... S'en était ridicule. Il attrapa le téléphone d'Orel, le déverrouilla rapidement et passa commande auprès de leur "traiteur" chinois habituel. Alors qu'il allait reposer le téléphone, celui-ici vibra.

"Marie".

C'était qui encore, celle-là ? Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit et lu le message.

 **De : Marie**

 _Hey ! Je me souviens de toi, oui. Désolée de pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, je n'avais plus de batterie... Comment ça va ?_

Frustré, Gringe supprima le message, et reposa le téléphone. C'était un geste stupide, irraisonné et irréfléchi, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était lui qui avait ramassé Orel ivre mort, lui qui l'avait nourri et lavé, lui qui l'avait soutenu quand il allait mal. C'était lui, toujours lui. Il était le seul.

Orel lui appartenait.

A lui et à lui seul.

Orel le rejoignit, les cheveux en... Indescriptiblement mal coiffés. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de son ami, et parcourut les notifications sur son téléphone. Gringe guettait ses réactions mais rien ne laissa deviner qu'il attendait un message de la fameuse Marie, ou qu'il était déçu.

Lorsque le chinois arriva, ils se mirent à manger en silence, sans reparler, ni même évoquer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde les événements de la veille. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour autant oublié. Gringe attendait l'instant parfait pour annoncer à son collègue ce qu'il avait décidé pendant le sommeil de son acolyte. Il se racla la gorge, gêné, mais fut interrompu par un geste de la main d'Orel, qui avait l'air proprement fasciné par l'épisode de Titeuf qui passait à la télé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tourna vers son ami, et sourit.

\- Oui ?

Gringe pris une grande inspiration.

\- Je... Je vais partir.  
\- Quoi ? Mais partir où ?  
\- Nan. Je quitte le groupe.

Orel se retourna, choqué.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Je ne sers à rien. Je te plombe, je t'empêche d'écrire, je vis chez toi à tes crochets sans rien t'offrir en retour. Je suis totalement inutile, et pire, je te coule. Alors je vais partir.

Ils n'osaient pas se regarder. Puis Orel se tourna, pris le menton de son ami dans sa main et l'obligea à plonger son regard dans ses yeux. Gringe, immobile, retenait sa respiration tandis qu'Orel s'approchait doucement de lui.

Aurélien détailla pendant quelques secondes le visage de Guillaume, puis leva la main et lui asséna une énorme gifle.

Choqué, Gringe bascula en arrière.

\- Tu as fini ta crise d'ado ? Tu ne vas nulle part, tu ne me laisses sûrement pas seul.

Orel se leva, avec un regard noir qui fit se renforcer Guillaume dans les coussins du canapé.

\- Je vais faire un tour. Quand je reviens, tu as intérêt à être là, a n'avoir pas bougé et à avoir renoncé à tes idées ridicules. C'est clair ?  
\- Je...  
\- Non. A tout à l'heure.

Et Aurélien Cotentin sortit en claquant la porte, laissant un Guillaume immobile, abasourdi et la joue rougie sur le canapé.

\- Putain... J'ai rien compris.

En bas de l'immeuble, Orel piétinait dans le froid en fumant. Il était hors de lui. Il détestait les lâches, les gens médiocres qui fuyaient le danger, et il refusait de considérer son meilleur ami comme une allégorie de la médiocrité. Il jeta son mégot et s'alluma rageusement une autre cigarette. Il ne tenait pas en place et quitta rapidement le bas de l'immeuble pour aller faire un tour. Il finit par arriver au parc de la veille, s'assit sur un banc et sortit son téléphone.

Il avait un message de Marie, enfin.

 **De : Marie**  
 _Bon, je sais que je t'ai pas répondu, enfin que j'ai mis du temps, mais t'es pas non plus obligé de faire comme moi et de me faire autant patienter..._

Mais de quoi parlait-elle donc ?

 **A : Marie**  
 _Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles... Mais je suis heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

 **De : Marie**  
 _Je t'ai envoyé un message ce matin. Mais bref, comment tu vas ?_

 **A : Marie**  
 _Très bien, et toi ? Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien reçu mais bon, mon téléphone bug beaucoup. Je suis content de te parler. On pourrait... Aller boire un verre ? Ça te dit ?_

 **De : Marie**  
 _On peut pas dire que tu traîne toi. Oui, ça me tente bien. Quand ?_

 **A : Marie**  
 _Demain soir, 19h, au bar l'Embuscade. Ça te va ?_

 **De : Marie**  
 _Parfait écoute, j'ai pas l'habitude d'aller aussi vite mais bon, il y a une première à tout. On fera connaissance sur place haha. à demain !_

 **A : Marie**  
 _Moi non plus je n'en ai pas tellement l'habitude. A demain, hâte de te voir._

Il mentait tellement, et surtout tellement mal. Non il n'avait pas envie de la voir, encore moins hâte, et oui il avait tellement l'habitude de faire ça. Mais putain avec ces conneries il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées.

A l'appartement, Gringe tournait en rond. Il avait décidé que c'était maintenant, qu'il fallait qu'il reprenne tout à zéro, qui recommence à travailler, à être juste un homme normal et civilisé.

Au bout de deux heures de réflexions massives, il avait trouvé.

Et maintenant, il attendait anxieusement le retour d'Orel, pour lui dire ce qu'il avait programmé à l'instant. Encore quelques heures après, Gringe entendit, enfin, le pêne de la serrure claquer, et il bondit hors du canapé où il avait fini par se laisser retomber. Orel pénétra dans la pièce sans accorder un seul regard à son ami qui se tordait les mains, angoissé, debout, muet.

\- Hhum... Orel ?

Gringe se racla la gorge.

\- Orel...

Pas de réponse. Dans la cuisine, il entendit le robinet couler.

\- Bon, Orel, je sais que tu m'entend. Si tu me répond pas tant pis, mais écoute moi s'il te plaît... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi tu sais, et je ne veux plus partir. Mais je veux changer un peu, j'en ai marre de ne rien faire. Alors...

Il entendit l'eau se couper.

\- J'ai recontacter un vieux pote de lycée qui bosse à Radio Phénix, je lui ai fait écouter deux trois trucs.

Orel revint en deux foulées se planter face à Gringe, qui resta muet.

\- Et ?

Gringe sourit.

\- Et n'enlève pas ton manteau, on part en session freestyle mon pote !

C'est un vrai sourire, un sourire de bonheur, qui vint illuminer le visage d'Orel. Il s'approcha de Gringe qui recula légèrement.

\- Tu vas pas me frapper hein ?  
\- Mais non connard.

Ils s'étreignirent, peut-être un peu plus que ce qui était nécessaire, puis quittèrent, ensemble pour une fois, leur sanctuaire, enveloppé de l'odeur de pizza et de clopes froides.

Sur le chemin qui menait à la radio, Orel était intenable, encore plus surexcité qu'un gosse. Une fois dans la salle, Clément, l'animateur, fit rapidement les présentations.

\- Grosse dédicace à toute l'IUT info-com ! Et c'est mon pote de longue date, mon home boy, Guillaume Tranchant...  
\- Gringe, moi c'est Gringe.  
\- Ouais, Greenge... Et t'es venu avec ton home boy, j'te laisse le présenter...  
\- Ouais ben moi c'est Orel...  
\- Ok ! Allez balance le son DJ !

Dès les premières notes, Orel sentit que ça n'allait pas passer. Il essaya de trouver quelque chose, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il fit signe à Gringe qui demanda une autre prod. La musique partit...

Et cette fois, les Casseurs Flowters étaient lancés et rien ne pourrait les arrêter.

 _J'arrive en cours avec plus de retard qu'une femme enceinte_  
 _Pieds sur la table, Reebok blanches, taille 45_  
 _J'rends copie blanche, laisse pas d'empreinte_  
 _C'est tous les jours dimanche, si tu m'reçois, viens, tape m'en cinq_  
 _Y'a rien à faire, j'suis paresseux_  
 _Comme une maladie grave, mon gars bicrave mes sachets d'beuh_  
 _L'argent facile, les filles aussi, obsédé par les deux_  
 _Donc j'compte mes billets pendant qu'ta petite copine me tape des queues_  
 _Fous-moi du son, comme ça qu'j'm'immerge_  
 _J'm'en fous d'tout exploser, j'ai déjà baisé soixante-dix vierges_  
 _Pour moi, l'rap, c'est easy comme un exercice de maths_  
 _MC, t'es mort dans l'œuf, MC, t'es mort sur l'île de Pâques_  
 _Mec, on apporte sang neuf, défonce comme une pipe de crack_  
 _Approche-toi des enceintes, finis ta vie comme Simple Jack_  
 _Et j'donne ça à l'ancienne, époque tattoo et bob Kangol_  
 _Quand on tirait jusqu'au filtre sans qu'ça parte en clope menthol_  
 _Le meilleur groupe de tous les temps avec un job à côté_  
 _Ma meuf a quinze ans, on fait des jeux bizarres avec sa corde à sauter_  
 _J'suis Mick Jagger qui fait d'la téléprospection_  
 _J'connais moins bien mon visage qu'mon reflet dans la machine à pression_  
 _J'fais tout l'contraire de c'que j'suis censé faire, la preuve : j'rappe_  
 _J'mets leurs albums à l'amende avec un seul track, un seul back_  
 _Ces jeunes catins rêvent de vivre dans une pub de parfum_  
 _On vit dans les pubs préventives où les jeunes meurent à la fin_  
 _Même pas sûr d'avoir le mérite d'exister_  
 _Pessimiste, c'est la sixième fois d'la semaine que j'me fais dépister_  
 _J'ai du mal à m'faire gicler quand j'suis déchiré_  
 _J'fais qu'limer, j'baise jusqu'à c'que la capote soit périmée_  
 _J'traîne avec des mecs inadaptés_  
 _Qui prennent des drogues avec des noms qui font toutes les lettres de l'alphabet_  
 _Adolescent attardé, hooligan au crâne rasé_  
 _Macchabée, à trois heures du mat' au McDrive à pied_  
 _On éclate ta face B dans la plus grande bestialité_  
 _Tu vas prendre tellement cher, c'est un peu comme du sexe tarifé_  
 _J'baise tellement bien la prod', j'ai peur de voir mes ex rappliquer_  
 _J'suis né pour être sacrifié, laisse-moi kicker_  
 _J'viens rapper la sexualité des gens moches_  
 _J'viens écouler mon stock de shit, lamelles plastifiées dans les poches_  
 _Notre vie, c'est du suicide, j'suis névrosé, moi, j'vends d'la beuh_  
 _Dans tous les mauvais coups, les putes frigides, les plans foireux_  
 _J'articule pas quand j'parle, esprit complètement vaseux_  
 _J'avance lentement parce que j'multiplie l'temps par deux_  
 _Le style est scandaleux, copie-nous, tu chanteras mieux_  
 _On prend ta place dans la queue, dédicace aux enfants boiteux_  
 _Partout où on passe, on entend : "Oh non, pas eeeuuux..."_  
 _Casseurs Flowters, on fait dérailler l'train, les autres ont quinze wagons d'retard_  
 _J'te doigte avec les ongles noirs pendant qu'tu m'pompes le dard_  
 _Toujours la même question : quand est-ce qu'on a une once de gloire ?_  
 _"Hé, t'inquiète, Minus, on va conquérir le monde ce soir..."_  
 _Orel et Gringe : bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet_  
 _Mon rap est tellement violent, tu vas rater ton brevet_  
 _J'fais des sons mélancoliques, les tiens sont bêtes à pleurer_  
 _J'passe mes journées dans mon lit, Jésus pourrait pas m'lever_  
 _C'est ni fait ni faire, donc ça sera jamais refait_  
 _J'me fais souvent gober les couilles et ma carte de retrait_  
 _Tu veux connaître la formule ? J'garde le secret_  
 _Tout c'qu'on va laisser derrière : des larmes et des regrets_  
 _Plus rapide que toi quand tu tapes un sprint_  
 _Tu veux savoir c'que j'pense de ton album ? Néant_  
 _J'collectionne les mythos et les lendemains d'cuite_  
 _Pour esquiver ma meuf, c'est du slalom géant_  
 _Monte le son, j'veux qu'les voisins flippent_  
 _Faudrait qu'j'perde un pari pour qu'on fasse un feat_  
 _Le point commun entre ta meuf et la mienne : sa bite_  
 _J'la baise et j'm'endors en étoile de mer #Patrick_  
 _Nous, on rentrera jamais dans les clous_  
 _Nous, on vient réinventer la roue_  
 _On est tout c'que tu verras jamais dans GQ_  
 _C'est pas la photo qui déconne, c'est moi qui suis flou_  
 _Féroces et mignons comme deux pandas roux_  
 _C'est du rap balnéothérapie, on les traîne dans la boue_  
 _Nous, on essaie seulement d'avoir l'air normal_  
 _Quand ils sont prêts à tout pour avoir l'air fou_  
 _Tu parles sous coke on fait parler la poudre_  
 _Trouve-nous là où tu vois tomber la foudre_  
 _Les abrutis du fond du bus, sales crétins_  
 _On fait passer ton groupe hardcore pour un groupe de rap chrétien !_

Ovation du studio. Deux personnes avaient rejoint les animateurs et le DJ... Lorsque les Casseurs sortirent, les deux hommes leur firent signe.

Ce n'est qu'attablés tous les quatre que Ablaye et Skread, puisque c'étaient eux, leur firent leur proposition.

\- Bon alors les gars, parlons boulot. On a entendu votre freestyle, sérieux c'était du lourd. Vous pouvez vraiment percer, faire quelque chose dans le rap.

La bouche pleine, Orel contemplait Ablaye avec son air d'enfant. Gringe sourit intérieurement devant le visage de son voisin qui ressemblait à un petit gamin de 5 ans devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

Il était tellement passionné par le visage d'Orel et ses yeux illuminés qu'il rata la moitié du discours d'Ablaye. Il émergea juste à temps pour comprendre la dernière phrase :

\- Et du coup, voilà, on est vos nouveaux producteurs !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Plus stupide que la stupidité**

A la seconde même où la pointe du stylo de Gringe s'était posé sur le contrat, il s'était dit qu'ils étaient sauvés.

Erreur.

Avoir, enfin, des producteurs, ne les avaient pas obligés à travailler plus. En un an, un an pile après ce fameux freestyle à Radio Phoenix, ils n'avaient rien écrit. Pas une seule ligne. Pas un seul mot.

Mais étrangement, ils n'en avaient pas peur. La présence d'Ablaye leur avait donné comme une assurance-vie, et ne les poussait qu'à plus de procrastination. Orel n'avait jamais aussi bien vécu le fait de ne rien faire... Et Gringe, flemmard comme il l'était, était parfaitement dans son élément. Mais un an d'improductivité totale n'était pas totalement au goût des producteurs, bien évidemment.

Rien n'avait changé en un an. Si les Casseurs dressait un bilan de cette année, elle ne se résumait pas à grand chose : quelques tâches et brûlures diverses sur le canapé, de nouveaux emballages de pizza sur le sol, toujours plus de crasse... Et Marie.

Oui, Marie. La Marie du bus. La même Marie dont Gringe avait été jaloux à la seconde même où il avait découvert son existence. Orel et elle s'étaient rencontrés, avaient bu des verres, s'étaient revus, et avaient fini, par la force des choses, par se mettre ensembles. Elle n'était pas bien méchante, la petite Marie. Un peu fille à papa peut-être, fille de cadre et un peu pincée parfois, mais gentille, serviable et intelligente. Elle travaillait dans une grande marque de mode, en tant que chargée de communication. Un poste à haute responsabilité, en somme. Elle avait une haute estime de Gringe, ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à expliquer.

Non, c'était faux. Elle haïssait Gringe.

Marie passait son temps à tenter de détourner Orel de son ami. Elle voyait Guillaume comme un piège, un flemmard arrogant qui entraînait son conjoint dans l'infini spirale de la médiocrité. Elle lui répétait, à longueur de journée, des dictons stupides, et le suppliait de "changer de pote". Cette fois-ci, encore, alors qu'Orel et elle s'engueulait au milieu du salon propre et sublimement décoré de Marie, c'était Guillaume qui était au centre de leur conflit.

\- Mais change de pote ! J'peux plus supporter ton pote, si tu continues d'le voir, tu finis tout seul. J'ai pas confiance.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Il est cool, Gringe.  
\- Mais parce qu'il touche le RSA, mais veut faire croire à tout le monde qu'il dirige Google ! Chaque fois qu'il parle c'est pour attirer l'attention ou raconter de la merde. Ce mec est une fichue longueur !

Orel étouffa un éclat de rire.

\- Quoi ?!  
\- Mais rien bébé, c'est juste qu'on avait jamais traité Gringe de "fichue longueur" avant...

Marie leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si vous fusionnez, ça pourrait faire un neurone décidément. J'en ai marre, vos blagues me saoulent ! En plus c'est un pervers, il a dit des trucs dégueulasses à mes copines, maintenant elles ont peur de lui et se méfient de toi ! Il passe sa vie à me mater le boule, j'aimerais bien savoir si ça l'excite ou si ça le rend jaloux.

Orel se taisait, incapable de garder son sérieux. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, il préférait fixer un point imaginaire plutôt que de regarder Marie, et de risquer d'exploser de rire.

\- Mais tu lui envoies des textos "Guillaume, c'est la dernière fois qu'on dîne en tête à tête". Mais sérieux, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'on traîne ensembles ? Me gratter les couilles, sortir avec une casquette ?!

Aurélien éclata de rire.

\- Putain mais t'es vraiment immature, j'en ai marre. Change de pote, merde ! T'as vu comme il te tire vers le bas ? T'iras jamais nulle part avec ce type là !  
\- Chérie, je suis désolé... Je sais qu'il est parfois lourd mais...  
\- Lourd ?! C'est un gros con, un trou noir ! Il prend tout le temps tes fringues, tu prends des droites parce qu'il assume par les embrouilles et dès qu'il vient ici c'est juste pour regarder la télé. Il a pas d'appartement ?!  
\- Si, mais ça fait 7 ans qu'on vit quasi ensembles en fait...  
\- Non mais en plus c'est un beauf ! Il chante tout le temps alors qu'il est nul, il passe sa vie à me prendre de l'argent, c'est un putain de clepto' ! Ne nie pas, la dernière fois je suis rentrée il avait les deux mains dans mon sac Chanel. Il passe sa vie à aller voir n'importe quelle meuf, qu'est ce qui m'empêche de croire que tu fait pas pareil ?! J'en ai marre de lui, marre de vous, je vais finir par partir tu vas pas comprendre !

Orel s'avança et prit les mains de sa copine dans les siennes. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et d'un air très sérieux, lui jura que tout irait bien.

\- Bébé, tu peux pas me quitter, tu sais, je ferais toujours passer notre amour avant lui. T'es ma moitié... Plus jamais je te partagerais, ce soir c'est la dernière fois, poupée. Je te le garantie.

Il déposa doucement ses lèvres contre celle de Marie, qui se laissa aller malgré sa colère. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, passionné, leurs lèvres se rencontrant un énième fois tandis que les mains d'Orel se glissaient sous le pull de sa copine, en une lente remontée, explorant cette peau douce et ce dos maintes et maintes fois dévoré. Elle se recula, mettant fin au baiser et aux caresses d'Aurélien, qui fit une petite moue, déçu.

\- Je vais être en retard, mon cœur. Je suis désolée de m'être autant énervée, mais essaye de faire un effort s'il te plaît, hein ?

Orel hocha la tête et vola un baiser de sa belle, qui lui sourit tendrement. Elle lui saisit le visage, caressant du bout des doigts les joues parsemées de barbe du rappeur, l'embrassa une dernière fois puis se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Passe une bonne journée chéri. Au fait, t'as pas oublié, on dîne après-demain avec mes parents hein ? Allez je file, à demain.

Dès que la porte claque, Orel se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé en cuir blanc immaculé et soupira. Puis il quitta à son tour cet appartement beaucoup trop bien rangé pour rejoindre le sien et retrouver l'homme interdit, Gringe.

Lorsqu'il pénétra chez lui, Gringe était occupé à écrire, assis sur le fameux skate noir, une pizza froide et une bière entamée à côté de lui. Orel s'assit à côté de lui, se saisit d'une part de pizza et lut par dessus son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Skread nous a envoyé une super prod, elle m'inspire de fou, et comme Ablaye veut un titre prêt plutôt rapidement, j'ai décidé d'écrire.  
\- Ah ouais, ça à l'air cool. Tu me laisses lire ?  
\- Dès que j'aurais fini, promis. Alors, avec Marie ? Comment elle va ?

Orel avait la tête dans le frigo.

\- Il reste des bières ? Ben normal écoute, elle peut pas te blairer. Mais bon, c'est pas elle qui m'empêchera de te voir hein !

Cette remarque, lâchée d'un ton pourtant anodin, fit rougir Gringe qui se dissimula derrière son ordinateur.

\- Bon, du coup on s'est un peu engueulé... Elle me casses les couilles cette meuf c'est pas possible. En plus après-demain on voulais aller à l'Embuscade mais elle m'oblige à aller manger avec son connard de père et sa pute de mère.

Guillaume étouffa un éclat de rire.

\- Pourquoi tu la largues pas ?  
\- J'ai la flemme. Elle est gentille quand même, et puis pour une fois que c'est quelqu'un d'autre que Pauline qui s'intéresse à moi...  
\- Bah, elle mignonne Paupau.

Orel haussa les épaules, but d'une traite la moitié de sa bière puis partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Gringe se replongea dans son texte, les épaules voûtées, plus concentré qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

\- Gringe ? Tu veux pas venir avec moi à l'hôtel ?  
\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à l'hôtel ?  
\- Ben, faut que j'aille assurer ma garde...

Gringe rougit, devenant écarlate. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était allé imaginer, encore.

\- Avec plaisir mec. J'ai le temps d'aller prendre une douche ?  
\- Ouais tranquille. On se retrouve dans 20 minutes, ça te suffit ?  
\- Largement.

Deux heures du matin.  
Orel était assis sur le bar en zinc de la cuisine de l'hôtel, une énième cigarette entre les dents. A côté de lui, Gringe s'amusait à lancer des glaçons en direction de la caméra de sécurité.

\- Comment j'ai faim.  
\- Ouais moi aussi... Et comment je me fais chier aussi.

Soudain, comme touché par l'inspiration divine, Gringe bondit.

\- Tu me laisses 20 min, je passe à l'appart et je te ramène de quoi faire notre soirée.  
\- Euh... Ok !

Guillaume sortit presque en courant. Orel, quand à lui, se renfonça contre le mur, et repris sa cigarette.

Il était perplexe face à l'attitude de son ami. De temps en temps, comme ça, ce dernier rougissait ou tenait des propos étranges. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement bien de cette fameuse nuit, où il s'était endormi en serrant la main de Gringe contre lui, et où il s'était réveillé, quelques heures plus tard, avec le regard de son ami posé sur lui.  
Il avait aimé cette proximité soudaine.

Mieux. Il l'avait adoré.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se posait des questions sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Gringe. Après tout, leur proximité physique et mentale devait bien être créatrice de liens importants non ?

Cependant, il aimait Marie. Ou, a défaut de réellement l'aimer, il éprouvait assez d'attachement pour elle pour pouvoir qualifier leur relation de sérieuse, et s'y sentir impliqué. Elle était mignonne, Marie, avec ses expressions un peu vieilles et ses sourires d'enfant. Elle était amoureuse d'Orel, ce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Comment une fille comme elle, belle, intelligente, issue d'un milieu largement favorisé, pouvait être ne serait-ce que physiquement attiré par l'homme lourd, sans avenir et un peu trop lent qu'il était ? Elle n'avait aucun cynisme, aucun sarcasme, aucune méchanceté, alors qu'il était un concentré de haine bouillonnante envers une société qui l'emprisonnait et qui ne le rendait que plus pathétique, encore plus médiocre qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais elle lui plaisait vraiment, alors il attendait et il espérait que tout cela dure.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, toujours assis sur le même comptoir, lorsque Gringe revient, un sac sur le dos. Il en sortit son ordinateur et une go-pro.

\- La nouvelle chanson, tu sais ? Elle est pas finie, mais je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion d'essayer de faire un clip.  
\- Un clip ? Fais voir les paroles ?  
\- Elle est pas terminé hein. Bon, elle est pas ouf non plus... J'ai repris tout le début qu'on avait écris, je l'ai un peu modifié et puis j'ai continué.

En quelques minutes, Orel connaissait son couplet. Gringe posa la go-pro sur l'étagère, en face de lui, et ils commencèrent à rapper.

 _Skread, mets l'instru moins fort, on saigne du nez_  
 _J'ai pas dormi, j'vois la vie derrière des verres fumés_  
 _L'alcool me fait aucun effet, j'vais m'perfuser_  
 _"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire quand tu seras grand ?"_  
 _J'veux m'faire sucer !_  
 _Aaah ! J'suis perturbé_  
 _Aaah ! Putain Orel', mais qu'est-c'tu fais ?_  
 _J'suis en kimono sur mon futon, j'me sers du thé_  
 _On ramène le rap à l'ancienne, toi-même tu sais_

 _Qu'est-c'qu'on sait faire à part name-dropper des cocktails, récolter des problèmes ?_  
 _On parle toujours des mêmes sujets_  
 _À chaque vacances on part explorer des bordels, exploser des hôtels_  
 _On claque toujours les mêmes budgets_  
 _Lâcher des coms et mal parler : c'est tout c'qu'ils veulent_  
 _John Lennon et McCartney, #NewBeatles_  
 _J'mets des plans galères à tout l'monde, j'vais mourir seul_  
 _J'ai soif, j'peux pas m'coucher avant qu'ils ouvrent Lidl_  
 _"Vous racontez n'importe quoi !" Ouais !_  
 _Personne n'peut nous arrêter, préparez-vous à être prêts_  
 _Si tu viens d'tomber enceinte, elle est pour toi bébé_  
 _Tu peux toujours compter sur nous pour n'pas l'élever_

 _Plus stupide que la stupidité, ouais_  
 _Plus stupide que la stupidité, ouais_  
 _Plus stupide que la stupidité, ouais_  
 _Plus stupide que la stupidité, ouais_

 _Rhum et soda, coke et vodka_  
 _Rock'n'rolla, ravagé, coma_  
 _Bagarre et trauma', lavage d'estomac_  
 _Massage et sauna, passager d'l'au-delà_

 _-_ Putain Gringe la caméra !

La go-pro venait de chuter dans le smoothie mangue-orange préparé pour les "clients".

\- Bon, j'imagine que c'est mort ?  
\- Ben ouais.  
\- De toute façon, c'était pas top comme chanson.  
\- C'était à chier oui.

Orel se leva et quitta la cuisine, laissant à Guillaume le soin de repêcher la go-pro qui flottait dans le mixeur. Il rejoignit le hall et s'arrêta devant le bar.

Il se servit un verre.

\- Putain, vie de merde.

Dans la cuisine, Gringe pleurait.

 _Rhum et soda, coke et vodka_  
 _Rock'n'rolla, ravagé, coma_  
 _Bagarre et trauma', lavage d'estomac_  
 _Massage et sauna, passager d'l'au-delà._


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Je n'ai bu que quelques shooters**

\- Adrien ? Adrien !

C'est une voix irritée qui réveilla Orelsan. Il était couché en travers du hall, la tête enfoncée dans une pile de serviettes de bains, enveloppé dans sa veste de costume. Son verre était brisé à côté de lui, et la bouteille de whisky quasiment vide traînait, renversée, sur le comptoir. Orel entrouvrit les paupières, la bouche pâteuse, et aperçut, penché sur lui, le visage écarlate de son patron.

Reconnaissant l'homme, Aurélien bondit, se cognant contre l'épaule de son supérieur et s'ouvrant la main sur les débris de verre.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ?!

Un marteau-piqueur jouait une symphonie dans le crâne du rappeur. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Alors que son patron était en train d'imploser de rage au dessus de lui, il continuait de se frotter les yeux sans réussir à articuler une seule parole. Bordel, ça cognait tellement fort dans son crâne... Alors que la veine temporal de son patron continuait de gonfler au point d'être au bord de l'explosion, Gringe pénétra en courant dans le hall, bonnet enfoncé sur les yeux, et se jeta sur Orel, le faisant retomber.

\- Putain Orel, viens, viens, il est 11h, ton patron va arriver, viens on se tire, allez bouge...

Sa voix était éraillée et son débit ralenti. Il n'avait pas encore vu l'homme en costume trois pièces qui attendait, les bras croisés, un air de rage extrême sur le visage.

\- Hum hum.

Au ralenti, sans vouloir comprendre, Gringe se tourna vers la source du toussotement. Il adressa un regard ébahit à l'homme en face de lui...

Et se mit à courir.

Il quitta l'immeuble en courant, sans laisser aux deux hommes présents le temps d'esquisser un seul geste. Il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, laissant son ami totalement abruti par l'alcool. Ami qui avait d'ailleurs un gigantesque fou rire, généré par la fuite précipitée de son collègue.

Il se releva difficilement, et tenta de sourire à son employeur :

\- Plus rapide que toi quand tu tapes un sprint, tu veux savoir c'que j'pense de ton album ? Néant !

Puis il se plia en deux et vomit le contenu de son estomac sur les chaussures cirées de son patron. Celui-ci pris une grande inspiration, vaine tentative pour se calmer un peu.

\- Inutile de préciser que vous êtes viré, que le prix du verre et de la bouteille sera retenu sur votre dernière paye et que vous avez une heure pour me nettoyer tout ça.

Puis il quitta l'immeuble, laissant Orel prostré sur le sol, dans la position du fœtus bourré.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est un Aurélien à la voix cassé, au ventre retourné et à la migraine persistante qui rejoint son appartement. Bien sûr, Gringe avait déjà investit le canapé, et y était blottit, roulé en boule sous un plaid à la couleur douteuse, une tasse de chocolat refroidie à ses pieds. Il somnolait mais Orel se fit un malin plaisir à le réveiller en s'effondrant de tout son poids sur lui.

\- Sale lâcheur vas.

Gringe s'étira.

\- Mmh... J'ai paniqué, c'est tout.  
\- En attendant j'ai plus de taff.  
\- J'ai une gueule de bois du turfu putain, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait encore ?  
\- On a essayé de faire un clip, on a fait tomber la go-pro dans la mangue et après... J'imagine qu'on a bu comme des trous.  
\- Ah. Je vois. On est pas sensés retrouver Vince et Deuklo à l'Embuscade genre dans 8h ?  
\- Si.  
\- Ok. Ben ça nous laisse 8h pour décuver écoute.  
\- T'façons faut soigner le mal par le mal hein je l'ai toujours dit.

Les deux rappeurs, réduits à l'état de loques, se calèrent un peu confortablement l'un sur l'autre, et s'endormirent rapidement.

Ce n'est que quand la sonnette retentit qu'ils se réveillèrent.

\- Les gars ?  
\- Ouaiiiis...  
\- ALLEEEEEZ !  
\- Nan... Ta gueule Deuklo...  
\- Putain vous êtes pas frais. C'est marrant. Bon, on vous laisse 10 min pour prendre une douche et après ça dégage.

Orel, soudainement réveillé, bondit et se rua dans la douche. Gringe grogna, enfoncé dans le canapé.

\- Putain... Il en a pour des heures... J'ai le temps de dormir.

C'est une serviette mouillée qui vint le réveiller pour la troisième fois de la journée.

\- La douche est libre, mec. Bouge ton cul.  
\- Mais comment tu fais pour être autant en forme ? J'ai la tête enterrée sous des tonnes de ciment là.

Il finit par se lever, difficilement certes, mais par se lever tout de même. L'eau se mit à couler dans la salle de bain, pendant que les trois autres commençaient à boire, avant même de quitter l'appartement. Gringe les rejoignit rapidement, et le petit groupe se dirigea vers le bar.

Pauline les attendait, une table prête et les verres déjà remplis. Ils s'assirent tous les cinq. Au bout de quelques verres, ils se retrouvèrent déjà bien entamé, surtout les Casseurs, qui n'étaient pas non plus au summum de leur forme physique.

Pour se faire entendre par les trois autres - Paupau avait depuis longtemps abandonné la table afin de gérer les clients plus délicats, Vince parlait fort. Un peu trop peut être, mais ce n'était pas leur voisin, plus ivre que l'ivresse elle-même, qui allait se plaindre de quoi que ce soit.

\- Et Orel ! Orel ! Orel !  
\- Pourquoi tu répète mon nom ?  
\- Haha Orel ! Orel ! Alors avec Marie ?

Gringe, à moitié effondré sur l'épaule de Deuklo, se mit à chanter.

\- _Et le lendemain matin, elles en redemandent, se mettent à trépigner_  
 _Mais ferme ta gueule ou tu vas t'faire Marie-Trintignier !_  
\- Mais ta gueule Gringe...

Orel vacillait sur sa chaise.

\- Eh ! On va en boîte ?  
\- Ouaiiis... Bonne idée...

Les quatre amis se levèrent, tanguant comme des marins en pleine tempête. Ils se prirent par les épaules et sortirent, se dirigeant d'un pas chancelant vers la boîte la plus proche. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant, ce n'est que grâce à la belle gueule d'Orel que le videur les laissa passer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la petite bande se posa dans un coin et commanda de nouveau à boire. Très vite, les deux Casseurs perdirent toute raison et tout sens de la mesure et se retrouvèrent debout sur le bar sous les acclamations de la foule.

Gringe avait attrapé Orel par les épaules et les faisaient basculer de droite à gauche. Orel, quand, était en train d'improviser complètement un rap, la voix déchirée, les yeux à moitié fermés, toujours un verre à la main.

Dans la salle, une majorité de personnes, soit elles mêmes ivres, soit amusées par la presence de des deux déchets humain, avaient suivis la "chorégraphie" des deux hommes et tanguaient tous comme si la boîte s'était plus ou moins transformée en Titanic. Tout ce petit monde faisait un bruit assourdissant, notamment pour les oreilles fatiguées des barmans qui étaient au bord de l'implosion neuronale.

Le plus remarqué était quand même Orelsan. Malgré les cris, sa voix se faisait parfaitement entendre par dessus le bruit ambiant. Il hurlait à plein poumons des paroles avec plus ou moins de sens, et bien vite, cz fut toute la boîte qui chanta avec lui.

\- _Je n'ai bu que quelques shooteeeeeeeeeeeers..._  
\- À tribord à tribord à tribord !  
\- _Et quelques piiiiiiiintes..._  
 _-_ À bâbord à bâbord à bâbord !  
\- _Sers moi donc un veeeeeeeerre..._

Gringe lâcha Orel, avec pour idée de récupérer un nouveau verre, mais son mouvement de bras beaucoup trop puissant par rapport à son équilibre à ce moment donné fit qu'il perdit complètement ce qu'il lui restait de dignité et vint s'effondrer lamentablement au pied du podium.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Orel de continuer à s'éclater les cordes vocales entre deux éclats de rire.

 _\- Que j'me dégliiiiiiiiiiingue..._

Orel finit par se laisser tomber, au même titre que son ami, et d'ailleurs, sur son ami. Ami qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur étouffé par les cheveux d'Orel qui lui étaient rentrés dans la bouche. Il le poussa et finit par se relever, toussant et crachotant. Une main se tendie, bouée de sauvetage, et il s'y accrocha avec plaisir.

La main en question était fine, aux doigts longs vernis de noir, et à la peau beaucoup trop douce. Gringe leva les yeux vers la propriétaire de la main...

Une poupée en porcelaine.

Une peau diaphane, de longs cheveux blonds, une bouche doucement rosée, des yeux bleus angéliques... Un putain de cliché.

Une putain de bombe, aussi.

Gringe se releva, luttant pour retrouver ses esprits. Il sourit à la belle, qui lui attrapa la main et l'emmena s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

\- Bonne initiative.  
\- Oui, je me suis dis que ce serais stupide de devoir te relever encore une fois...

Elle rit doucement. Elle avait une voix mélodieuse.

\- Je m'appelle Clémence.

Clémence... Un prénom chantant. Il adorait les Clémence. Ils discutèrent plusieurs minutes, avant que la jeune femme ne se laissa glisser le long du corps de Gringe. Elle déposa ses jambes en travers de ses genoux et vient s'adosser contre lui.

Et repris sa conversation.

Gringe laissa sa main errer le long de la jambe nue et offerte de sa compagne. Il se délectait de ce contact charnel et empli de désir, qui le délivrait, pour quelques minutes du moins, des rêves incessants qu'il faisait. Clémence se tourna doucement vers lui, et s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

C'est lui, le premier, qui rompit l'attente et se jeta sur les lèvres tentatrices. Ce baiser fut violent, enflammé, fougueux. Les dents de Gringe mordillait la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme qui gémissait sous les assauts impétueux de son presque amant. Ils se détacherent, à bout de souffle, les lèvres rougies, les yeux brillants.

\- On va chez moi ?

Le murmure tentateur. Gringe acquiesce rapidement, lui pris la main et, après avoir jeté quelques mots à Vince pour lui expliquer la situation, se pencha sur Orel qui dormait sur la banquette de la boîte. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux bruns qui s'étaient collés sur la lèvre de son ami, lui jeta un dernier regard puis suivi Clémence hors de la boîte.

Il la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement, sans se presser. Après tout, rien ne les obligeaient a faire vite. Elle répondit à son baiser avec délectation, leurs lèvres se mouvant en parfaite adéquation. Il se détacha d'elle, lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts avant de plonger dans son cou et de mordiller avec passion la peau tendre de l'épaule. Clémence gémissait, totalement offerte, soumise aux coups de dents de son vis-à-vis. Ils finirent par monter dans la voiture après une énième marque apposée dans le cou de la jeune femme, recouvert à présent de marques rouges et de traces humides.

Le lendemain, c'est un Gringe rayonnant qui pénétra dans l'appart d'Orel. Malgré sa gueule de bois terrible, il avait passé une nuit parfaite, et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, avait envie de revoir la jeune femme. Elle lui plaisait énormément, et il savait que c'était réciproque. De là à dire que quelque chose se concrétiserait... La route était encore longue.

Orel était étalé sur son lit, tout habillé. Il avait la tête posée sur une bouteille semi-pleine et les bras et les jambes dans le vide. Gringe, toujours bonne âme, le couvrit de sa couette avant de récupérer la bouteille.

Orel avait-it bu seul en rentrant ?

Ne pouvant résister à l'envie de le regarder dormir, Guillaume, qui était déjà presque sorti de la pièce, fit silencieusement demi-tour et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il posa la bouteille sur le sol, puis chantonna, comme une berceuse :

 _\- Je n'ai bu que quelques shooters... Et quelques pintes... Sers moi donc un verre... Que j'me déglingue._

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

De : Clémence  
 _J'ai envie de te revoir. C'est possible ?_

Il sourit doucement. Oh que oui, c'était possible.

A : Clémence  
 _Je suis à tes ordres, princesse._

Il se releva encore une fois avec dans l'idée d'aller se chercher quelque chose à manger, mais sa faim, bien que manifesta de façon peu discrète depuis plusieurs minutes, n'eut pas raison de son envie de dormir. Avisant l'oreiller a côté du visage d'Orel, il enleva doucement ses chaussures, et de glissa sous la couette. Il se laissa quelques secondes, le temps de savourer l'oreiller moelleux et l'odeur d'Orel qui s'échappait de la couette, avant de se laisser glisser tout en délicatesse dans les bras de Morphée.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Fais les backs**

Le lendemain fut... compliqué.

L'horreur.

Orel se réveilla vers 15h. Un marteau-piqueur était en train de forer des canalisations dans son crâne. Son ventre essayait par tous les moyens de ressortir par sa bouche. Ses yeux refusait de s'ouvrir, ses membres étaient bétonnés, sa bouche tellement sèche qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas du sable à l'intérieur. Il sentit une présence à ses côtés, et si figea, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire hier soir. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un... ll n'était quand même pas assez bourré pour être revenu chez Marie à 5h du matin, si ?

Lentement, tout doucement, en partie parce qu'il avait très peur de se retrouver en face d'une inconnue, et aussi parce que le marteau-piqueur dans son crâne n'était pas tellement d'accord avec le mouvement, et venait à présent se venger en perforant les tempes du rappeur. Après quelques secondes de lents mouvements, il finit par se retrouver sur le côté et ouvrit les yeux.

Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le visage de Gringe tourné vers lui, profondément endormi. Il avait des cernes noirâtres qui lui creusait le visage, mais il avait l'air serein de celui qui avait passé une bonne nuit. Il était enroulé dans la couette, confortablement installé sur l'oreiller d'Orel. Ce dernier se redressa, tout doucement bien sûr, et jeta un coup d'œil au pied du lit. Il aperçut les Reebok blanches de Gringe, et soupira, en se laissa retomber sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait encore ?

Il se frotta les yeux de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à rentrer dans cette sorte de dimensions parallèle emplie de tâches de couleur et de formes bizarres. Puis, toujours au ralentit, il se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Un regard à son reflet lui confirma qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop bu. Il avait des cernes violacées, un teint blanchâtre avec de jolies teintes vertes, une bosse sur le front - il avait encore du chuter tête la première sur le bitume, les lèvres gercées et le tee-shirt raide de sueur et d'alcool. Il avait renversé son verre de vodka ou quoi ?

Il se déshabilla rapidement, malgré ses membres tremblants et ses gestes plus qu'approximatifs. Une fois nu, il se glissa sous la douche, s'assit à même le sol de la cabine et se laissa emporter par la cascade d'eau chaude qui tombait du pommeau accroché là-haut. La caresse de l'eau brûlante sur ses épaules et sur sa peau nue le détendait et décontractait ses muscles noués. Il avait de sacré courbatures, et ce massage brûlant l'apaisait.

Dans la chambre, à quelques mètres de là, Gringe luttait pour se réveiller à son tour. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit péniblement les yeux, son premier réflexe fut de les refermer aussitôt, les yeux brûlés par la lumière du soleil qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Le bruit de la ville ambiant l'enveloppa, décuplé par sa migraine. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et gémit. Il avait tellement mal partout. Il inspira l'odeur de shampoing de l'oreiller, savourant le parfum de citron frais qu'il envahissait ses sinus. Attendez... Citron frais ?

Oh.

Gringe se redressa brutalement. Et se laissa retomber immédiatement, avec une forte envie de vomir. Il était dans le lit d'Orel, il se souvenait, Clémence, la soirée, la bouteille dans le lit... Il se redressa tout doucement, et jeta un regard à ses côtés. Personne. Il entendit la douche couler, et sourit. Orel, vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré, ne devait se souvenir de rien. Et devait probablement être en train de s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi, le connaissant. Cette pensée amusa Guillaume, qui eut un franc éclat de rire.

Enfin, franc et pas trop fort quand même, il n'avait pas envie de voir sa tête exploser.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et commença à faire couler du café. Il en but deux tasses à la suite cul-sec, puis avala deux dolipranes avec un peu de jus d'orange, dans l'espoir de faire passer la migraine persistante qui était en train de faire ses griffes contre ses tempes. Au bout de quelques minutes, que Gringe avait passées à fumer, assis sur le balcon et les jambes dans le vide, Orel sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Il s'approcha de Gringe et s'assit à ses côtés, s'allumant une cigarette.

\- J'ai tellement mal à la tête. Ils devraient l'écrire sur les bouteilles que l'alcool c'est mauvais.  
\- C'est déjà marqué dessus...  
\- Ben ça marche pas.

Un long silence pris place sur le petit balcon. Orel croisa le regard de son ami, et rougit, et détourna les yeux. Il tira une longue bouffée, rejeta doucement la fumée, avant de se racler la gorge, gêné.

\- Hmm et sinon... Tu as passé euh, une bonne nuit ?

Gringe sourit intérieurement. Oh, il voulait jouer à ça ? On allait s'amuser.

\- Mais oui mon cœur, et toi ?

Au moment où la bouche de Gringe forma les mots "mon cœur", deux estomacs se tordirent, et quatre pommettes rougirent. Résultat, Orel était écarlate, et Gringe, à mi chemin entre le rire et le toussotement gêné.

Après quelques interminables secondes de silence, Orel se tourna vers son ami.

\- Dis moi ce qu'on a fait.

Gringe fit mine d'être attristé.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Orel hocha négativement la tête, les yeux agrandis par l'inquiétude.

\- Eh bien attend je t'explique ; d'abord je t'ai mis un doigt... Et après tu m'as sucé.

Devant le sourire éclatant de son collègue, Orel se détendit.

\- Putain mec, tu m'as fait flipper... Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans mon lit ?  
\- Je suis rentré ce matin, à quoi... 6h peut-être, je suis allé voir si t'allais bien, t'étais dans un sale état mec d'ailleurs. T'avais une bouteille serrée contre toi, le lit doit être imbibé de rhum en plus. Enfin bref, je suis passé te voir, et une fois dans ta chambre j'ai pas eu le courage d'aller pioncer sur le canapé. Du coup voilà.  
\- Mais t'étais où hier soir ?

Gringe sourit d'un air entendu.

\- Disons que tu seras bientôt plus le seul à être en couple !

Orel lui fit un clin d'œil, mais sentit son cœur se serrer inexplicablement. Il était donc avec quelqu'un hier soir...

\- Attend, t'es venu dormir dans mon lit après avoir baiser ?

Gringe tira une dernière bouffée et lança son mégot par dessus la rambarde du balcon.

\- De toute façon ton lit est dégueu, alors...

Orelsan donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami.

\- T'es vraiment con putain. Bon, elle s'appelle comment ?  
\- Clémence.  
\- Elle te plaît ?  
\- Ouais. Je vais la revoir ce soir, je pense.  
\- T'es sérieux ? Tu m'abandonnes ?  
\- Mec, t'as un dîner ce soir. Tu t'en souviens ?  
\- Un dîner de quo... Oh putain le dîner. Mais j'ai tellement la gueule de bois, c'est tout mon corps qui a la bouche pâteuse... J'vais pas assumer.

Orel bondit. Relativement. Enfin, il bondit comme bondissent tous les mecs qui sortent de soirée

\- Ah oui et euh mec, t'es en serviette. Juste en serviette.

Orel fit un petit sourire à son ami, et cligna de d'œil.

\- C'est pour toi bébé.

Resté seul sur le balcon, Gringe tentait d'essayer de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Sans succès. Sans aucun succès. Il attrapa son téléphone, la main tremblante. Pourquoi il tremblait comme ça putain ? Il appuya sur quelques touches, mit le haut-parleur et attendit.

 _\- Allô ?_  
 _\- Hey, princesse. C'est moi._  
 _\- Comment tu vas ? Pas trop mal à la tête ?_  
 _\- Comment tu sais... J'ai tellement la gueule de bois, même mon cerveau flotte dans l'alcool._  
 _\- Tu veux qu'on se voit quand même ?_  
 _\- Biens sûr bébé._

Bébé.

Au bout du fil, Clémence eut un petit rire.

 _\- Je suis persuadée que tu vas réussir à tenir debout. On se retrouve où ?_  
 _\- Je t'emmène manger dans un vrai resto, ça te va ?_  
 _\- Bien sûr, mais t'inquiètes pas hein, si t'es pas bien tu peux aussi passer chez moi._  
 _\- J'ai envie de te voir. Je passe te prendre à 20h ?_  
 _\- Parfait. A ce soir ?_  
 _\- A ce soir princesse._

Il raccrocha. Putain, elle lui plaisait, mais... Elle lui plaisait moins que... Non, elle lui plaisait. Mais putain, c'était sûr et certain que il serait jamais fidèle, il serait jamais droit, il serait jamais sincère. Il n'était pas comme ça, c'était juste sa nature. C'était peut-être débile, ça faisait probablement de lui un connard fini, mais c'était comme ça. Pour le moment, en tout cas. Il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette, et se mit à chantonner.

 _\- T'as presque perdu tout tes points, ouais_  
 _Et tu remplis qu'la réserve quand tu fais l'plein, ouais_  
 _Quand on t'parle du futur, tu réponds qu't'y connais rien_  
 _T'es parano, t'es même pas sur que tes potes t'aiment bien, nan_  
 _Ta meuf crie tout l'te_ mp _s : "Haut les mains !", haut les mains_  
 _Parce que tu t'branles encore comme un collégien, ouais_  
 _Plus t'avances, plus tu régresses, esquiver : tu connais bien_  
 _Tu squattes dans les wagons-bar pour frauder l'train, ouais_

Depuis le fond de appartement, Gringe entendit Orel chanter avec lui.

 _\- Est-ce que tu portes les fringues avec lesquelles tu dors ?_  
 _Est-ce que tu prends toujours la file où la caissière est la plus bonne ?_  
 _Est-ce que, quand la voisine gueule, tu montes le son plus fort ?_  
 _Est-ce que ton canapé et ton corps de baleine fusionnent ?_  
 _Pas d'sport depuis des années, depuis des années_  
 _Pause clope dans les escaliers, au premier palier_  
 _\- Si tu mets l'réveil deux minutes avant l'heure d'aller taffer_  
 _Si t'es déphasé, décalé, égaré, désaxé !_

Tout en tirant sur sa cigarette, Gringe sourit. C'était contradictoire, quand même. Cette envie constante de l'embrasser. Peut-être qu'il serait fidèle, en fin de compte.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement ensemble. Orel, en costard, costume qui avait beaucoup fait rire Guillaume. Et Gringe, lui, était juste... En Gringe. Ils prirent le bus ensembles, et s'échangèrent un regard de compassion lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt d'Orel.

\- Bon courage mon pote.  
\- Ouais. Je te souhaite rien à toi hein.

Orel descendit du bus d'une démarche hésitante. Il se sentait ridicule, avec cette veste de costume. Marie l'attendait à quelques mètres. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Bonjour, bébé.  
\- Bonjour mon cœur... Hey, ça va, t'as une tête à faire peur ?  
\- T'inquiètes pas, je suis un peu fatigué..  
\- T'es encore sorti hier soir c'est ça ?

Marie avait l'air énervée.

\- T'étais où hier soir ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Me prend pour une imbécile s'il te plaît, je sais te reconnaître après une cuite ! T'es encore sorti avec l'autre bouffon ?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as contre Gringe à la fin ! C'est pas possible !  
\- J'ai pas confiance en lui...  
\- Mais tu sors avec moi ! Pas avec lui !  
\- Putain mais je te l'ai déjà dit ! Bon allez viens chéri, j'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi maintenant, mes parents nous attendent. On en parle ce soir à la maison, d'accord ?  
\- Mais non, pas d'accord ! J'en ai marre que tu sois tout le temps en train d'insulter mon meilleur ami ! Il était là avant, il sera là après, t'es pas rentré dans ma vie pour m'emmerder, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Marie fit volte-face et se plante sur le trottoir, passablement énervée.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Si t'étais un peu sincère avec moi et que t'arrêtais de sorti avec n'importe qui n'importe quand et que...  
\- Mais t'es de la gestapo ou quoi ? Merde, je sors avec qui je veux !  
\- Avec qui tu veux oui, tant que c'est des gens biens !

Cette fois, il en avait marre. Orel avança d'un pas et se planta à quelques centimètres de Marie.

\- Gringe est quelqu'un de bien. Ne parles plus jamais de lui comme ça.  
\- Arrête de faire ta crise, tu sais très bien que tu vas nulle part avec ce...

Orel attrapa le bras de Marie et le serra brusquement.

\- Mais ça va pas ? Lâche moi, tu me fait mal !  
\- Ne parles plus jamais de Gringe comme ça. Plus. Jamais.

Il relâcha Marie mais continua de la regarder d'un air presque haineux. Celle-ci n'était pas en reste, et lançait à sa moitié des regards noirs.

\- J'en ai marre de passer après lui. Tu peux pas le comprendre ça un peu ? Mais non, t'es trop occupé à rien foutre... C'est quoi déjà ton métier ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, t'es tellement minable que même ton job à chier t'as pas réussi à le garder.  
\- Désolé de pas être né dans une famille de putain de bourgeois !  
\- Parle pas de ma famille comme ça ! Je te signale que les bourgeois, c'est eux qui vont te payer de quoi manger ce soir, alors si t'es pas content, dégage.  
\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie d'aller manger avec M. Je-ne-parle-que-de-ma-meeeeerveilleuse-entreprise et Mme Je-fait-l'aristo-mais-c'est-écrit-sur-ma-gueule-que-j'ai-envie-de-baiser ?

Marie gifla violemment Orel.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Parles pas de mes parents comme ça !  
\- Ouais, c'est ça, ta gueule. Je me casse, passez un bon repas entre bourgeois.

Il fit demi-tour, laissant une Marie en larmes sur le trottoir.

\- Ouais c'est ça, casse toi ! T'es toujours obligé de tout gâcher, hein !

Pour toute réponse, Orel accéléra le pas. Ouais, il gâchait toujours tout. Mais ça avait toujours été comme ça...

Tout en marchant d'un pas rageur vers le bus, Orel défit sa chemise d'un brusque mouvement. Putain mais c'est pas possible ça, pourquoi il arrivait pas à se séparer d'elle ? Mais merde, en un an ça avait jamais marché. Sérieux, quelle connerie.

Le bus arriva, et Orel monta dedans d'un pas rageur. Il se laissa tomber brusquement sur un siège, sous le regard indigné d'une petite vieille. Putain, ce serait tellement plus simple il sortait avec Gringe.

Attends.

Quoi ? Il venait de penser quoi ?

Mais putain, il pensait n'importe quoi, c'était grave.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Clémence et Gringe, dans un petit restaurant de quartier, partageait ce qui aurait dû être un repas en amoureux.

Un lourd silence avait pris place. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Alors ils ne disaient rien. Ils mangeaient en silence, évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre sous peine d'aggraver encore plus le malaise ambiant.

Gringe pensait à Orel.  
Encore.

Peut-être qu'il passait une bonne soirée, lui. A table, en costume, à manger à peine quelques grammes d'un plat à bases d'ingrédients tellement chers que leur appartement suffirait pas à en payer un kilo. Avec sa conne de meuf, bourge coincée, et ses cons de parents, bourrés de thunes.

\- Hum, chéri ? Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

Il leva la tête vers Clémence.

\- Oui princesse, on y va.

Il aurait tellement aimé avoir Aurélien en face de lui...

Ils finirent chez elle. C'était sauvage, c'était brutal, c'était jouissif, bien sûr. Il manquait pourtant cette passion, cette tendresse qui fait basculer de "baiser" à "faire l'amour". Putain. Ils se voyaient, baisaient, et il repartait. Alors c'était ça, sa vie ? Condamné à éternellement baiser des putes sans visage, ou à détruire des meufs ? A faire les backs de sa propre vie...

Pitoyable.

Pathétique.

Vie de merde.

 _Psychotropes délirants, fin d'soirée, dégrisement_  
 _Tu sais pas qu'on a changé d'Président, nan_  
 _Besoin d'te détruire pour te sentir vivant_  
 _Alimentation à base de sandwichs triangles_  
 _Tous les soirs de la semaine, c'est la troisième mi-temps_  
 _Terrain glissant, destin flippant !_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Des histoires à raconter**

Gringe ne revint pas le lendemain.

Et Orel... Orel se morfondait. Il était allongé sur son lit toujours poisseux d'alcool - pas la force de changer les drats, et contemplait le plafond d'un air morne. Il allait bien devoir le faire de toute façon, il n'allait pas pouvoir lui cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment... Même si ça risquait de mal tourner, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas mentir indéfiniment. Malgré ses nombreux défauts, il était sincère.

Il fallait qu'il le lui dise.

C'était une décision facile à prendre, comme les bonnes résolutions, mais ô combien plus difficile à appliquer. La main tremblante, il attrapa son téléphone et selectionna un des numéros en favori.

La tonalité résonna pendant quelques interminables secondes, puis la voix espérée et crainte à la fois se fit entendre.

\- _Qu'est ce que tu veux Orel ? J'ai des choses à faire là._  
 _\- Je sais, je voulais pas te déranger, c'est juste que..._  
 _\- Que quoi ? Viens en au fait s'il te plaît, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps, on m'attend là._  
 _\- On a besoin de parler. J'ai besoin de te parler. D'accord ?_

La voix, au bout du fil, se calma un peu.

 _\- Oui, d'accord. Je passe te voir tout à l'heure, ça te va ?_  
 _\- Oui, parfait. A, hum... Tout à l'heure._

Et il raccrocha. Quelles conneries. Il se cala contre ses oreillers, s'enroula dans sa couette, et s'endormit. Parce que dormir et boire étaient les deux seules façons qu'il avait trouvé pour oublier quelques heures le bordel de sa vie. Parce que dormir lui permettait, l'espace d'un instant, d'imaginer son corps couché à ses côtés, sa main frôlant peut être son visage, avec sa respiration qui rythmerai, comme une berceuse infinie, sa lente chute dans les bras de Morphée.

C'est le bruit de la porte qui le réveilla en sursaut. C'est vrai, il lui avait donné rendez-vous ici... Orel se leva doucement, et rejoignit le salon. Debout au centre de la pièce, Marie l'attendait, encore enveloppée de sa veste en jean. Elle jetait des regards fatigués sur les monceaux de vaisselles sale, les fringues en tas, la poussière et la couche de crasse sur le sol de l'appartement. En voyant arriver Orel, les yeux collés par la fatigue et les cheveux sales, elle soupira :

\- Aurélien... Sérieusement, quand tu me donnes rendez-vous chez toi, tu pourrais ranger un minimum... Sérieux...  
\- Je... je suis désolé.

Elle s'assit précautionneusement sur le canapé, en écartant du bout des doigts un emballage de pizza gras, tachés de substances non-identifiées. Elle contempla son compagnon, qui restait debout devant elle, gêné. Au bout d'un certain temps de lourd silence, elle eut pitié de lui .

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

Elle avait prix une voix douce, celle que l'on prend pour rassurer un enfant apeuré par l'orage. Orel finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés, et ouvrit la bouche.

Puis la referma.

Pris une grande inspiration... Et se jeta à l'eau. Il fallait qu'il la quitte.

\- Je... j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et, je pense qu'on... Peut-être qu'on devrait réfléchir ensembles...

Elle le coupa d'un geste.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Effectivement, tu ne mérites pas que je reste encore avec toi, mais tu sais que je t'aime, alors je vais te pardonner.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

\- Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Tu as insulté mes parents, tu m'as insulté, tu t'es très mal comporté avec moi, et tu continue de voir ce mec que je t'ai défendu de voir.  
\- Mais je...  
\- Non. Si tu t'excuse sincèrement, j'oublie tout.

La situation était en train de complètement basculer. Il l'avait fait venir pour la quitter, pas pour se traîner à ses pieds ! Mais... Mais il n'avait jamais eu de courage.

\- Je... je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Comment pouvait-il être aussi faible ? Aussi hypocrite ? Aussi pathétique ?

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre. S'il te plaît...

Les lèvres de Marie le firent taire. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, et Orel finit par faire basculer Marie sur le canapé. Il passa ses mains sous son pull, pull qui finit rapidement sur le sol. La jeune femme le saisit par les épaules, se releva et l'entraîna vers la chambre, puis le fit basculer sur le lit. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches, et déposa une coulée de baisers mouillés sur le torse d'Orel, relevant peu à peu son tee-shirt. Celui-ci était allongé sur le dos, les yeux clos, serrant les paupières le plus fort possible pour empêcher les larmes, qui s'accumulaient au bord de ses yeux. La respiration erratique, les mains frissonnantes, Marie continuait consciencieusement à dévorer le cou pâle du rappeur, laissant de nombreuses traces rouges et humides après le passage de ses lèvres. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois, et Orel finit par glisser ses mains sous le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme, savourant malgré sa gorge serré la peau douce sous ses doigts.

Marie gémit, puis rouvrit les paupières et aperçut l'heure sur le petit réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Et bondit, faisant sortir Orel de sa rêverie. Elle se jeta vers le salon, remit son pull et sa veste, puis retourna embrasser précipitamment Aurélien, qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Je suis horriblement en retard, j'ai une réunion dans 10 minutes... Je t'aime mon cœur.  
\- Je t'aime.

La porte claqua. Orel laissa les larmes qu'il retenait depuis deux heures couler librement. Putain, mais il allait devenir fou... Fou, fou, fou. Fou, parce que quand Maire l'embrassait, c'était des lèvres gercées qui lui caressaient les lèvres. Fou, parce que quand les mains de Marie lui caressaient le torse, ce sont des mains masculines et calleuses qui le faisaient frissonner. Fou, parce quand ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux de Marie, c'était un crâne aux cheveux bruns et courts qui pulsait sous ses doigts. Fou, parce quand Marie gémissait, il entendait une voix grave, une voix masculine, sa voix.

Comment avait-il autant pu perdre le contrôle de ses émotions ? Le contrôle de sa vie ?

Orel se leva, se rendit dans sa cuisine et saisit une bouteille neuve, pleine de rhum blanc. Il s'assit sur son balcon, et se mit à boire. L'alcool lui brûlait la gorge, coulait depuis la commissure de ses lèvres et se mêlaient à ses larmes. Après quelques gorgées, alors que sa tête commençait déjà à lui tourner, il se leva, récupéra son ordinateur et jeta quelques mots, le regard brouillé par les larmes.

 _Et j'cours entre deux trains, m'essouffle entre deux refrains  
C'est nous l'futur, c'est nous les ringards de demain  
Plus tu tapes fort, plus t'as des chances de t'péter la main _  
_La plupart des choses sur lesquelles je me suis construit servent à rien  
Quand les gamins font des gamins _  
_Personne contrôle, c'est la loi d'l'évolution_  
 _Tu crèves si tu joues pas l'bon rôle_  
 _Et j'flippe à n'en plus pouvoir trembler_  
 _J'ai jouis à n'en plus pouvoir bander_  
 _Reste à voir qui va m'planter_  
 _D'ailleurs j'le f'rai sûrement moi-même_  
 _Rattrape-moi, j'ai plongé sans voir les piques devant la scène_  
 _On a gravi des sommets, bâtit des projets_  
 _Ravis des trophées, affligés, choqués_  
 _J'manque de certitude pour être un artiste révolté_  
 _J'regarde plus loin, machine et progrès_  
 _J'entends mon heure sonner, alors j'fais l'inventaire  
J'f'rai tout pour ne jamais devenir un cinquantenaire pommé _

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son balcon, l'ordinateur sur les genoux, sa bouteille à la main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Coincé dans une époque, dans une société pourrie, qui l'empêchait d'être lui-même. Coincé au milieu d'hommes et de femmes médiocres, qui se complaisaient dans leur médiocrité, et qui l'entraînaient dans leur propre nullité. Putain, il était une foutue victime de cette foutue société. Rien ne marchait ici, il était entourés de ceux qu'il détestait, de ceux qu'il avait haït dans Suicide Sociale, de ceux sur qui il crachait dans tous ses textes, toutes ses interviews. Cette masse médiocre l'empêchait d'avancer, le bloquait, le noyait dans leur bassesse.

 _Et si, plus tard_  
 _On voulait connaître mes histoires  
Combien vaudront, vraiment la peine d'être racontées ? _  
_Même si, ce soir  
J'suis touché parce qu'il est tard _  
_Demain j'aurais, sûrement déjà tout oublié_

La bouteille était presque vide. Dans la tête d'Orel, les vagues de ses pensées, entraînées par la marée d'alcool, venaient s'écraser avec violence contre les parois de son crâne. Il détestait l'alcool. Alors pourquoi continuait-il à couler dans sa gorge ? A détruire les parois sensibles de son œsophage ? A se brûler vivant, à se détruire ?

 _Les erreurs font les remords et les hommes apprennent en grandissant  
Les mauvais sentiments viennent t'attirer vers l'anéantissement  
Comme beaucoup d'gens d'mon âge, j'suis rongé par la culpabilité _  
_J'ai toujours tout fait pour esquivé les responsabilités  
J'ai souvent choisi d'me taire au moins j'étais sur de pas m'tromper _  
_Mais les années passent vite et même les plus grands finissent par tomber  
Dans toutes nos aventures, beaucoup d'moments finiront par compter  
Si j'dois m'en aller, j'rêverai d'avoir plus d'histoires à raconter._

La bouteille vide glissa de ses mains moites et tremblantes, et vient se briser contre le béton du balcon. Il s'effondra sur les tessons de verre, laissant ses mains s'ouvrir, le sang couler, et sa tête heurter violemment le mur. Le sang coulait le long de ses poignets, la coupure qu'il venait de se faire en heurtant le coin du mur saignait à gros gouttes par dessus ses sourcils, l'aveuglant.

Il se laissa sombrer dans le semi-coma aveuglant de cette brume d'alcool, à peine conscient du vent sur son visage, à peine conscient du sang autour de lui, à peine conscient des bruits de la ville, deux étages plus bas.

Gringe sortait de chez Clémence, l'air fermé. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à la voir ? Ils baisaient, n'échangeaient pas un seul mot, se forçant à rester côté à côte. Il n'aimaient que son corps, ses fesses, ses lèvres qui articulaient des gémissements beaucoup trop jouissifs , ses seins qui se soulevaient à chacune de ses inspirations erratiques lorsqu'elle mourait et revivait infiniment sous ses mains expertes. Mais sinon... Ce n'était pas ce corps qu'il voulait aimer. Ce n'était pas ce corps qu'il voulait désirer. Ce n'était pas ces lèvres qu'il voulait dévorer.

Ce n'était pas ces yeux dans lesquels il voulait se noyer.

Le fil de ses pensées le conduisit devant l'appartement d'Orel. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Gringe à l'idée de retrouver le petit rappeur brun. Mais alors qu'il marchait à grands pas pour rejoindre la porte de l'appartement, les yeux baissés sur le trottoirs, il s'arrêta brusquement.

Devant lui, des gouttes de sang frais tombaient à intervalle régulier, avec des petits bruits apaisants, sur le bitume noir. Il leva la tête, et, malgré le soleil qui l'aveuglait, aperçut, couché en position fœtale sur le balcon, une silhouette qui ne pouvait être que celle d'Aurélien.

Son cœur eut un battement paniqué, s'arrêta, puis s'effondra et chuta dans sa poitrine.

Il se précipita, tapant le digicode d'une main tremblante, et courut vers l'appartement, prenant les escaliers quatre marches par quatre marches. Il donna un coup d'épaule dans la porte - elle n'était jamais fermée, et, sans prendre la peine de la fermer, se rua sur le balcon, où il découvrit un tableau qui lui donna envie de hurler.

Imbibé d'alcool, Orel gisait, inconscient, dans le coma peut-être, ensanglanté, sur des tessons de bouteilles brisées. Retenant le cri de rage qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, Guillaume se précipita. Ignorant les bouts de verre qui déchiraient son jean et transperçaient ses genoux, il se laissa tomber aux côtés de son ami, qui, encore heureux, respirait profondément. Le souffle de Gringe se relâcha lorsqu'il comprit que son collègue était seulement profondément endormi, et pas en plein coma éthylique. Mais passé la brève phase du soulagement, sa rage revint, décuplée. Putain. Il allait le tuer.

Relevant Orel d'une main, Gringe lui asséna une gifle, qui eut pour effet de le réveiller immédiatement. Orelsan ouvrit les yeux, et eut un petit sourire en apercevant au dessus de lui les yeux inquiets de son ami. Devant l'air de bonheur enfantin du petit brun, Gringe ne pu retenir un sourire attendri. Mais lorsqu'il vit Orel pâlir, il bondit en arrière, laissant au rappeur la place pour rendre le contenu de son estomac - du rhum, donc. Une forte odeur d'alcool envahit le salon, et Gringe eut une envie assez irrépressible de frapper son colocataire. Ce dernier se releva difficilement, fit quelques pas et s'effondra dans les bras de Gringe, qui avait eu la présence d'esprit d'avancer vers lui dès qu'il avait vu le chanteur vaciller. Il le traîna plus qu'autre chose vers la salle de bains, lui enleva son tee-shirt, le jeta dans la cabine de douche et l'arrosa à grande eau. Orel reprit un peu ses esprits et fit signe à Gringe, qui coupa l'eau. Il l'aida à se relever, et alla lui chercher un tee-shirt propre pendant qu'Orel se lavait les dents, adossé au mur, les paupières closes.

Lorsque Gringe revint, Orel se rhabilla rapidement, les yeux baissés, tandis que Guillaume s'obliger à regarder tout, sauf le torse nu de son... ami. Il l'accompagna ensuite dans la chambre, et l'aida à se glisser dans le lit. Il l'assit contre le mur, et attendit des explications.

\- Je suis désolé.

Orel avait les yeux fermés et la voix vacillante.

\- S'il te plaît... Je voulais pas. Je suis désolé.  
\- Tu es pathétique.

La voix de Gringe était tellement dure. Tellement froide. Les larmes revinrent s'installer aux creux des yeux d'Orel.

En apercevant une perle salée couler le long de la joue d'Aurélien, Gringe se calma un peu, ému. Il écrasa la larme qui coulait en direction du cou d'Orel, et caressa sa joue d'un geste tendre.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

Les mains d'Orel continuaient de saigner, coupées de toutes parts. Gringe revint avec des cotons, des pansements et du désinfectant. Tout en s'occupant des paumes d'Orel, il sentait le regard de celui-ci lui brûler. Sans relever la tête, il essaye, d'une voix hésitante, de comprendre :

\- Tu m'avais juré que t'avais arrêté. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu te fais du mal ?  
\- Je suis tellement désolé...  
\- Non, tu n'as pas à être désolé.

Orel se pencha pour observer ce que faisait Gringe, sa tête se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Gringe ne le regardait toujours pas. Il avait fini de soigner les mains d'Orel, mais les gardait emprisonnées dans les siennes, caressant doucement la peau tendre de la paume. Orel frissonnait, il le sentait. Chacune de ses caresses déclenchaient de petites explosions nucléaires dans la poitrine du blessé.

\- Je ne voulais pas te décevoir.

Gringe, enfin, releva la tête, et planta son regard dans les yeux emplis de larmes d'OrelSan.

\- Tu ne me décevras jamais.

Il lâcha les mains d'Orel, et lui saisit le menton, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux encore mouillés. Il le dévorait du regard.

Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure lorsqu'il répéta :

\- Jamais.

Il franchit la distance qui le séparait des lèvres d'Orel, et lui offrit un baiser passionnée. Leurs lèvres se goûtaient pour la première fois, amies dès la première secondes. Leurs paupières étaient closes, leurs doigts entrelacées, la main de Gringe errant sur la nuque d'Orel. Leur souffle se mêlaient, totalement en osmose. Dans les poitrines des deux rappeurs, deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson, explosant à chaque mouvement des lèvres au-dessus d'eux. Timidement, une langue demanda l'accès, quémandant plus que ce simple baiser. Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et les deux langues, se découvrant, entamèrent un ballet enflammé. Gringe se détacha des lèvres d'Orel, dévorant de baiser chacune des parcelles de son visage brûlant, de son menton à ses tempes, en passant par ses paupières closes et son front.

Lorsque, à court de souffle, les deux hommes finirent par se séparer, Orel se laissa retomber doucement sur son oreiller, les yeux clos, une expression béate sur le visage. Gringe sourit et déposa un tendre baiser au creux des lèvres charnues du rappeur. Il lui caressa la joue, et se leva, observant les réactions d'Orel.

Il s'était déjà endormi, les traits détendus.

Il était si beau... Gringe se pencha, embrassa le front lisse de son... Son ami ? Puis se releva doucement et sortit de la chambre sans bruit, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : Si facile**

Orel se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne lancinant et une étrange sensation de bonheur diffus, comme s'il avait au creux des reins une petite bouillotte qui le réchauffait de l'intérieur.

Il se leva doucement et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre sans bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Gringe, qui dormait encore à ses côtés.

Attendez. A ses côtés ?

Il se remémora la soirée d'hier et se prit à sourire niaisement au souvenir de leur baiser de la veille. Il avait tellement aimé sentir ces lèvres douces et agressives sur les siennes, il avait tellement aimé sentir les mains de Gringe sur sa nuque, il avait tellement aimé pouvoir, pour la première fois, savourer le souffle de son ami sur sa peau et les battements affolés de leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Il se planta devant la fenêtre aux battants largement ouverts, puis se rendit dans la cuisine et se fit couler un café.

Il sortit sur le balcon, que la pluie de la nuit avec miraculeusement nettoyé, et s'assit contre le mur, les yeux clos, savourant, tout niais qu'il était, la caresse du soleil sur son visage. Il se mit à repenser à la scène de la veille, revivant chaque seconde en frissonant, ravivant la flamme au creux de son estomac.

Il se demandait ce qu'il allait se passait quand Gringe se réveillerait. Il y aurait forcément un malaise... Une incompréhension peut-être. Il avait peur de recroiser les yeux qui l'avaient rendu fou quelques heures auparavant. Il avait peur de voir bouger ces lèvres dont il avait tant envie. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? C'était Gringe, son pote de toujours, son confident, son collègue, son colocataire, son ami... Son amant ?

A cette pensée, Orel reprima un tremblement, et finit son café d'une traite. C'était vraiment étrange comme pensée... Il n'était pas peut-être pas prêt pour ce genre d'évolution. Il se raidit lorsqu'un bruit de pas résonna derrière lui et qu'il sentit l'ombre de Gringe se dresser à ses côtés.

\- Hey.

Orel sentit son cœur se serrer. Mais à quoi s'était il attendu ? À un baiser ? À un "bonjour mon amour" ? C'était stupide.  
Gringe s'alluma une cigarette sans réussir à croiser le regard de son ami assis à côté de lui, qui regardait le ciel sans dire un mot. Guillaume nota ses yeux brillants et ses pommettes rougies. Il inspira une bouffée de nicotine, et prit la parole avec hésitation, d'une voix étranglée.

\- Hum, Orel ? Pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je... Je suis désolé. J'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser comme ça, pardon.  
\- Nan, nan, c'est moi, j'aurais jamais dû boire comme ça, c'était stupide, c'est rien. On oublie ?

Il tentait de prendre un ton dégagé, mais ses yeux le piquaient, et sa gorge était serrée. C'était donc ça. Une erreur, un coup de tête. A côté de lui, Gringe acquiesca.

\- J'étais sûr que tu comprendrais. On oublie tout ?  
\- Tout.

Ils échangèrent une accolade, amicale et "virile".  
Gringe se détacha et pris le menton d'Orel dans sa main, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Si il sentit le frisson qui parcourut Orel, il ne réagit pas.

\- Promet-moi.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux.  
\- Plus jamais je ne veux te voir comme ça.

Orel baissa les yeux, mais son ami lui souleva le menton, l'obligeant à relever le regard.

\- Tu me le promet ?  
\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Geinge hésita un bref instant avant de relâcher le visage d'Orel, mais non sans laisser son index errer imperceptiblement sur la joue mal rasée de rappeur, qui frémit sous la caresse.

Ils finirent leur café côtes à côtes, en silence. Ils se relevèrent ensembles, et Orel se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, il veroulla la porte, et se laissa glisser au sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur carrelé.

Il fallait qu'il se sépare de Marie.

Au salon, Gringe se raidit lorsqu'il entendit le verrou claquer. Ils ne s'enfermaient jamais, normalement, c'était un accord tacite entre eux qui s'était mis en place quelques jours après l'arrivée de Gringe dans l'appartement d'Aurélien. C'était la première fois que les deux rappeurs instauraient une telle barrière entre eux.

Regrettait-il la veille ? Sûrement pas. L'espace d'un instant, Gringe s'était senti comblé, complété et pleinement heureux. Sentir les lèvres d'Orel sous les siennes avait été une sensation indescriptible. Mais... Ce n'était qu'une attirance physique, non ? Il n'était pas homosexuel, après tout. Il était juste curieux, peut être. Hum.

Il attrapa son téléphone, et aperçut les messages de Clémence.

 **De : Clémence**  
 _Hey bébé, on se voit ce soir ?_

Il n'hésita qu'un petit instant. Après tout, elle n'était pas la première, et ne serait pas la dernière.

 **A : Clémence**  
 _Je suis désolé, ça ne marche pas entre nous. Tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux que moi._

Il ne sentait pas le moins du monde coupable. Au fond, il n'avait jamais ressenti plus qu'un simple désir charnel envers elle.

 **De : Clémence**  
 _Je m'en doutais, de toute façon rien ne fonctionnait entre nous, a part les moments au lit. J'espère que tu trouveras la personne qu'il te faut._

 **A : Clémence**  
 _J'espère que tu seras heureuse, tu mérite de pouvoir sourire._

C'était atrocement niais, mais au moins, il avait ça dans les règles de l'art, en gentleman.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Orel sortit de la douche torse nu, sans lui adresser un regard. Gringe suivit du regard le rappeur, dévorant des yeux la peau blanche du rappeur, son petit grain de beauté au dessus de son nombril, la cicatrice sur ses côtes gauches, la fine ligne de poil qui descendait du nombril jusqu'à la ceinture de son jean.

Il se donna une claque mentale. Mais quel imbécile. C'était lui qui avait lancé cette machine diabolique, qui avait mis en route ce cercle vicieux qu'était cette attraction physique qu'il ressentait pour son collègue. N'y tenant plus, il se leva, attrapa sa veste et quitta l'appartement d'un pas vif, enragé de cet état de passivité qui l'habitait. Depuis quand son corps décidait-il seul de la personne désirée ? N'avait il pas son mot à dire ? Énervé, il enfourcha une bicyclette et pédala à toute allure vers l'ouest de la ville, là où oeuvraient les femmes qui pourrait le soulager de cette envie irrépressible de posséder Aurélien plus en... "profondeur".

Il descendit de son vélo, et s'approcha de la jeune femme la plus proche, une jeune blonde aux formes plantureuses. Elle sourit en apercevant la beauté de l'homme qui avançait vers elle... Peut-être que pour une fois, elle allait prendre du plaisir.

À l'appartemment, Orel avait sursauté en entendant la porte claquer, puis avait haussé les épaules. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gringe fuyait. Ni la dernière.

Tant pis.

Il enfile rapidement un sweat, saisi ses clés et son portable et quitta l'appartement, décidé, cette fois, à quitter Marie une bonne fois pour toute. Il monta dans le bus et s'assit au fond, sans faire attention au regard insistant de la jeune femme assise en face de lui.

\- Hey, euh... Monsieur OrelSan ?

Orel releva la tête, surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'on l'appelait Monsieur.

\- Oui ?  
\- Wow, je suis trop contente de te rencontrer, je suis super fan de ton travail ! Et de ce que tu as fait avec Gringe aussi, vous êtes deux personnes géniales. Surtout toi, t'as beaucoup de talent, Suicide Social est vraiment mon morceau préféré.

Orel, touché et flatté, souris à la jeune femme, qui, d'une apostrophe gênée, était passé au flot intense des compliments destinés à l'artiste.

\- Écoute, merci beaucoup...  
\- Vous allez sortir un album bientôt ?  
\- Euh, rien n'est encore sûr, mais pourquoi pas.  
\- En tout cas j'imagine que t'as pas une vie forcément facile, en tout cas c'est ce dont on a l'impression quand on écoute tes morceaux mais en vrai t'es quelqu'un de merveilleux, j'espère que tu va continuer comme ça !  
\- Merci beaucoup, ça me touche.

La fan et lui descendirent au même arrêt, tout en discutant.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Je m'appelle Juliette. Je peux avoir une photo s'il te plaît ?

Orel acquiesce en souriant. C'était la première fois qu'une fan l'abordait - et une fan pas moche, en plus.

La jeune femme récupéra son téléphone en souriant. Elle fit un bref câlin au rappeur, qui la retint par le bras.

\- Attend, je peux avoir ton numéro ?

Aux anges, Juliette le lui donna rapidement. Il lui fit ensuite la bise et finit par s'éloigner, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Arrivé devant l'immeuble de Marie, il composa le digicode puis s'offrit le luxe de prendre l'ascenseur.

Les étages défilaient, le stress d'Orel grandissait, ses mains s' humidifiaient, sa gorge se nouait. Les jambes plus ou moins stable, il sortit de la cabine, se planta devant la porte, pris une grande inspiration et sonna, appuyant peut être un peu trop fort sur la petite étiquette "Marie Richard". Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit presque instantanément, et Orel découvrit le visage souriant de sa belle-mère.

\- Oh, mais c'est Aurélien ! Entre, fait comme chez toi. Marie ! Aurélien est là !

Orel était très surpris du comportement de sa belle-mère. Après la scène qu'il avait faites à Marie, une telle sympathie paraissait étrange.

La jeune femme pénétra d'ailleurs dans le salon et se jeta dans les bras d'Orel.

\- Bonjour, mon cœur.  
\- Je... Bonjour.

Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Son père y buvait aristocratiquement un verre de vin, et salua l'homme dès qu'il rentra.

\- Ah Aurélien, un verre de vin ?  
\- Euh, oui, avec plaisir.

Marie n'avait de toute évidence rien dit à propos de cette fameuse scène. Mmh. Étrange.

\- Bon, papa, chéri, je vous laisse entre hommes.

Marie quitta la cuisine en souriant, et son père pris immédiatement un air plus sévère.

\- Alors, quels sont les projets pour ma fille ?

Orel sentit sa gorge se serrer. Comment annoncer à son PDG de beau-père qu'il voulait quitter sa petite princesse pour aller coucher avec son meilleur ami ?

\- Et bien, je...

M. Richard sourit d'un air entendu.

\- Des fiançailles hein ?

Quoi ? Non ! Surement pas ! Alors, par tous les dieux, pourquoi venait-il juste de rémondre oui ? Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Orel hocha la tête.

\- Vous êtes bien élevé, d'aller demander la main au père. Et bien mon cher, je vous donne ma bénédiction ! Un brillant directeur de chaîne hôtelière comme vous, je suis sûr qu'il pourra combler ma fille.

Avec l'air affable du patron bien portant, il lui serra la main puis quitta la pièce, laissant un Aurélien en état de décomposition avancée planté au milieu de la cuisine. Marie revient quelques instants plus tard et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Ça va chéri ? Tu as l'air tout pâle...

Il l'embrassa pour la rassurer, puis se laissa entraîner dans le salon, stupéfait de sa propre lâcheté. Fiancé.

Le père de Marie leva son verre et réclama l'attention des deux femmes présentes.

\- Je crois qu'Aurélien a une petite annonce à nous faire !

Surprise, Marie se tourna vers son amant.

\- Quoi ?

Orel, pris de panique, tenta de respirer sans se mettre à pleurer. Sous le regard attendri des parents de Marie et le regard surpris de cette dernière, il s'agenouilla devant sa presque-femme.

\- Je... Veux-tu te fiancer avec moi ?

La jolie bouche de Marie s'entrouvrit, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle se laissa tomber et se jeta dans les bras d'Orel, sanglotante. Il la releva et l'embrassa passionnément pour faire taire son cœur qui, de haine, battait contre ses côtes comme un dragon enragé. Folle de bonheur, Marie restait accrochée au cou d'Aurélien, souriant largement, avec des larmes de joie au coin des yeux.

Aurélien passa le reste de la matinée et le repas du midi dans un état de semi-coma, en répondant robotiquement à toutes les questions posées. Mensonge par mensonge, il commença à s'inventer une vie, une promotion, un futur déménagement. A chacune de ses annonces, le bonheur de Marie lui fendait le cœur et sa propre lâcheté lui donnait envie de vomir. Lorsqu'il quitta l'appartement, il erra dans les rues de Caen, avant de vomir le contenu de son estomac dans une poubelle. Il sortit son téléphone, haineux, enragé contre lui-même, dégoûté de sa propre lâcheté.

Pitoyable.

Les larmes aux yeux, il écrivit quelques mots, pas grand chose, le début d'une nouvelle chanson.

 _Si c'était si facile,_  
 _Tout le monde le f'rait_  
 _Qui tu s'rais pour réussir où tous les autres ont échoué._  
 _Oublie tes rêves prétentieux, redescend sur Terre, où tu n'en reviendras jamais._

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, il retourna lentement à l'arrêt de bus et, une fois installé, continua sa chanson.

 _Vas-y fais la pute, donne toi en spectacle_  
 _Quand tu dormiras dans la rue, tu seras toujours à côté de la plaque_  
 _T'auras des crampes d'estomac, mais c'est pas le trac_  
 _Quand tes gosses auront faim, essaye de leur jouer de la gratte_  
 _Essaye de leur faire un rap, essaye de l'auto-tuner_  
 _T'auras jamais aucun fan, essaye de t'auto-sucer_  
 _T'es nul, tu vas nul part, a+b_  
 _Faire semblant d'avoir du talent ne le rendra pas plus vrai_  
 _Petit con de bourgeois_  
 _Le mur est juste en face, vas-y fonce tout droit_  
 _Tu vas te péter les dents, les dents ne repoussent pas_  
 _N'attend personne puisque personne ne compte pour toi_  
 _Bien sûr tu mérites toutes les insultes_  
 _Tu reviendras chialer mais tu seras plus le bienvenu_  
 _Sache que des gars comme toi j'en trouve à tous les coins de rue_  
 _En train de dire aux passants qu'ils ont besoin de thunes._

D'un pas mécanique, toujours, il monta les escaliers et franchit la porte de son appartement. Sur le canapé, Gringe bondit en apercevant son ami.

\- T'étais où ? J'étais super inquiet !

Sans répondre, Orel se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

\- Et toi, t'étais où ce matin ?  
\- Parti me vider la tête.

Orel sourit douloureusement.

\- Et les couilles hein.

Gringe rougit. C'était la premiere fois qu'il avait honte d'être allé voir ce genre de femme. Et pourtant, ce n'était largement pas son baptême de camtar.

\- Bref. Tu sais où j'étais. Et toi ? Je t'ai appelé au moins 15 fois.

Gringe avait un air de reproche sur le visage. Orel soupira. Comment lui dire qu'il était parti quitter Marie et qu'il revenait fiancé ?

\- J'étais chez Marie. On a parlé. On...

Il avait trouvé la solution. Ne pas en parler.

\- On va se séparer bientôt.

La fuite.

Encore.

Ils echangerent un regard gêné, le souvenir de la veille plus présent que jamais dans leurs esprits.

\- Et... si on décidait de s'en souvenir ?

Les yeux fermés, Aurélien acquiesca. Merde, non. Tout, sauf ça.

Gringe sourit et laissa sa main glisser sur la nuque d'Orel. Il se décala sur le canapé, s'approchant du corps de son ami.

\- J'ai largué Clémence.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai. Largué. Clémence.

Chaque mot fut ponctué d'un baiser. Un sur la joue, un sur la mâchoire, et un sur... Le cœur d'Orel s'arrêta de battre quand les lèvres de Gringe se posèrent sur la peau tendre de son cou, déclenchant une petite explosion nucléaire dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'accélera. Il se tendit de plaisir lorsque les dents de Guillaume vinrent titiller son lobe d'oreille, tandis qu'une main de perdait dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre passait doucement sous son sweat. Les caresse de Guillaume, sa main sur sa peau nue, ses dents, sa bouche, tout, tout le rendait fou. Il gémit de plaisir, venant saisir dans son élan la nuque de Guillaume, se collant contre lui avec fièvre.  
Guillaume, encouragé par le gémissement d'Orel, déposa une coulée de baiser depuis son oreille jusqu'au coin de sa bouche, mais alors qu'il allait atteindre sa bouche, et lui offrir le second baiser commun, Aurélien se recula et bondit hors du canapé.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Sans jeter un regard de plus à Gringe, qui, les lèvres rougies, le regardait avec un air de totale incompréhension, il s'enferma, pour la seconde fois de la journée, dans la salle de bain.

Sur le canapé, Gringe n'en revenait pas. Que c'était-il passé ? Baissant les yeux sur son entrejambe brûlante, il soupira. Cet imbécile avait le don pour le mettre dans des états pas possible, et comme il avait réquisitionné la salle de bain, là douche froide n'était pas envisageable.

Hum.

Il n'avait malheureusement pas deux cents solutions. Il sortit de l'appartement, et cette fois, pris le bus, direction l'ouest de Caen, sous le regard outré d'une vieille dame, qui contemplait l'état de son pantalon avec un air de mépris.

En le voyant arriver, Joséphine, dites Jo dans le métier, la blonde du matin même, souris. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui pris la main.

\- Viens bébé. On va arranger ça.

 _Les putes, c'est comme une séance chez l'psy, le p'tit plus c'est qu'pour l'même prix, t'as une personne qui t'consulte et qui t'suce._


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : La mort du disque**

\- Les gars. Les gars. Les gars les gars les gars. Oh, les gars !

Deux bras vinrent enlacer Gringe et Orel qui dormaient l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé et les secouèrent. Orel se réveilla en premier, chutant lourdement du canapé, en hurlant.

Hurlement qui réveilla Gringe, qui bondit, bascula par dessus l'accoudoir et finit tête la première sur le ventre d'Orel qui laissa échapper un grognement sourd sous le poids du corps de son ami. Ils étaient assez ridicules, écrasés l'un sous l'autre sur le sol. Au dessus d'eux, Ablaye les regardaient avec un air de totale incompréhension.

\- Euh, depuis quand vous dormez ensembles ?

Les deux rappeurs échangèrent un regard gêné.

Enfin, essayèrent, puisque Gringe avait la tête sur le ventre d'Orel et les jambes encore sur le canapé, tandis que son ami était écrasé sur le sol, et avait réussi à coincer son bras sous le canapé. Sous le regard amusé de leur producteur, ils essayèrent de se relever.

\- Dégage, putain t'es lourd !  
\- Mais je suis coincé !  
\- Aïe, t'es sérieux ? Arrête !  
\- Mais j'arrive pas à me relever !  
\- Aïïïïe fais pas ça ! Bordel Gringe !  
\- Mais faut bien que je me relève ! Bouge aussi !  
\- Mais je suis coincé ! Je suis bloqué !

Au bout de quelques secondes de débat, Ablaye en attrapa un par chaque bras et les releva brusquement. Les deux rappeurs se jetaient des regards noirs.

\- Vous avez pas répondu, depuis quand vous êtes ensembles ?

Orel devint écarlate. Gringe prit la parole, avec le ton assuré du menteur aguerri.

\- On est pas ensembles, t'es fou. Ce con à bu hier soir, et j'avais pas la force de le porter jusqu'à son lit. Et j'avais pas envie de le laisser seul... Alors voilà. On a dormi ensembles ici.

Ablaye leva un sourcil, l'air assez circonspect.

\- Hum hum. Oui. Bien sûr.

Les deux rappeurs se lancèrent un regard entre gêne et énervement.

Que s'était-il passé hier ? Rien de spécial, en vérité. Orel était rentré abattu, et avait repoussé brutalement les avances de Gringe, qui, de ce fait, était parti voir Jo. Il avait passé une bonne soirée avec elle, elle était beaucoup plus une oreille attentive qu'une simple prostituée.

Lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait ignoré le regard lourd de reproches d'Orel - après tout, c'était sa faute s'il avait eu besoin d'avoir recours à ce genre de service, et s'était laissé tomber lourdement sur le canapé. Lorsque son ami s'était assis à côté de lui, et presque sur lui en vérité, il l'avait fait basculer la tête sur ses genoux, et, dans un élan de tendresse totalement platonique qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, avait joué avec ses cheveux pendant plusieurs minutes. Il n'avait pas tenté de l'embrasser, rien. Et ils s'étaient endormi là, sans ne rien faire d'autre qu'échanger une étreinte tendre.

Étrangement, des deux, c'était Orel qui posait le plus de barrières. Peut-être parce que Guilluame ne voyait cet embryon de relation que comme quelque chose de charnel ? Mais alors, si ce n'était que physique, pourquoi cette scène niaise sur le canapé ? Pourquoi avoir dormi avec le corps d'Orel blottit entre ses bras ?

\- Bref, les gars, faites ce que vous voulez, mais faites attention à l'image du groupe hein !  
\- T'inquiètes Ablaye, il ne se passe rien du tout.

Leur producteur tira une chaise et s'y installa, sortant de sa mallette une pile de papiers.

\- Bon, et à part ces conneries. Jak des trucs à vous montrer.  
\- Hhm, quels genre de trucs ?  
\- J'ai juste besoin d'une signature...  
\- Pour ?  
\- Pour...

Avec un sourire éclatant, Ablaye colla sous le nez des deux rappeurs un contrat imprimé de plusieurs pages.

\- Pour ce putain de fils de pute d'album ! On a trouvé une maison qui acceptait le financement et des boîtes de distribution qui ont aimé votre boulot. Alors maintenant, vous signez, et votre nouvelle vie commence, les mecs.

Et alors que les deux rappeurs se penchaient sur le contrat, il ajouta avec un sourire malicieux :

\- Et quand je parle de nouvelle vie, pas de références à l'homosexualité hein, bien sûr.

Orel étouffa un éclat de rire gêné. Une fois les contrats signé, leur producteur leur donna quelques dernières consignes.

\- Bon, pour l'album on a calé tous les sons que vous nous avez présentés, mais il en manque encore. On voudrait un son qui pète, un son drôle, pas réfléchi et violent. Il y a moyen que vous fassiez ça ?

Gringe hocha la tête.

\- Niveau violence, on a ce qu'il faut. Mais tu veux qu'on s'acharne sur quoi ?  
\- J'en sais rien, sur l'industrie musicale, sur un film, sur un artiste, sur une batte de baseball... Ce que vous voulez. Bon allez les gars, j'ai une réunion avec Skread, on se voit ce soir à l'Embuscade ?  
\- Ok pas de problèmes, ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas sortis.

Ablaye quitta l'appartement sous le regard attentif des deux rappeurs. Dès que ses pas se furent éloignés, Gringe s'assit par terre et se mit à jouer pensivement avec un bout de fil de fer.

\- Tu penses qu'on est dep ?  
\- Quoi ?

Orel releva la tête, surpris.

\- Ablaye pense qu'on est ensembles hein. Tu crois qu'on devrait essayer ?  
\- J'ai pas envie d'essayer, c'était une erreur, je veux pas dévier comme ça avec toi, non ! On avait dit qu'on oubliait...

Orel avait gémit assez pitoyablement cette semi-demande d'oubli.  
Gringe releva le regard vers son ami, qui le dominait de sa stature.

\- On avait dit qu'on oubliait, jusqu'à ce qu'on se dise qu'en fait peut-être se serait sympa de se souvenir.  
\- C'était une erreur. Tu m'as embrassé, j'aurais jamais dû te laisser faire.

Le ton d'Aurélien était glacial, bien que tremblant, et fit bien plus mal à Gringe que n'importe quel coup physique.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air très dérangé, quand tu gémissais à pleine bouche alors que je ne faisais que t'embrasser le cou.

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure amer, mais Orel l'avait entendu parfaitement. Involontairement, il se passa la main sur le cou, là où un suçon violacé avait pris place. Remarquant le geste, Gringe se leva, tentateur, dangereux, beaucoup trop beau.

\- Et tu n'as pas l'air si dégouté de moi, si ?

Il s'approcha à pas félins d'Orel, qui, tétanisé, n'esquissait pas un geste. Il le saisit pas la taille et vint mordre légèrement la peau douce sur la mâchoire d'Orel, qui frémit et bascula la tête en arrière.

\- Même si ta bouche ment, ton corps dira toujours la vérité, bébé.

Orel eut un sursaut à l'entente de ce mot tendre. Les mains de Gringe se faufilèrent sous le tee-shirt d'Orelsan, frôlant la peau brûlante en une caresse lente et sensuelle. Les mains d'Orel vinrent s'accrocher à la nuque de Gringe, qui sourit, les dents contre la peau tendre de son ami. Gringe le saisit par les épaules et s'assit sur le canapé, faisant venir Orel sur ses genoux. La bouche d'Aurélien, aventureuse, vint se loger au creux de l'épaule de Gringe, qui se mit à frissonner violemment. Leurs mains, prises de folie, se déplaçaient à toute vitesse, passant d'une nuque échauffée à un torse brûlant, caressantes, dévorantes, inlassablement mouvantes, jamais repues.

Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas encore trouvées. Il semblait exister une barrière entre eux, quelque chose qui dépassait le simple blocage physique. Le prochain vrai baiser signifierait "nous sommes un couple". C'était un cap qui était loin d'être passé.

Yeux dans les yeux, face à face, les lèvres à quelques centimètres les unes des autres, les deux rappeurs savaient qu'ils frôlaient, qu'ils touchaient du bout des doigts ce que devait être leur vraie relation. Ils savaient que si l'un d'eux franchissait cette barrière, ces quelques centimètres à peine, s'en était fini. Ils étaient au bord, à l'extrême limite de la raison, et devant eux, tentateur, le point de non-retour leur paraissait plus proche que jamais.

Orel paniquait. Le désir qu'il éprouvait à cet instant était d'une telle force que chaque caresse, chaque contact avec Guillaume le laissait pantelant. Mais... Il était fiancé. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

C'est la sensation de sa propre érection, qui frottait de façon désagréable contre son jogging, et le contact de celle de Gringe sur sa cuisse - contact qui le rendait fou, qui le poussa à bondir hors du canapé, et à fuir.

Encore une fois.

Gringe, cette fois-ci, était décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Il bondit à son tour, attrapant Orel par le poignet.

\- Pourquoi tu gâches toujours tout ?! Plus rien ne nous sépare ! Ni Marie, ni Clémence. Putain, comme tu m'énerve.

Orel se tortillait pour échapper à la poigne de son geôlier.

\- Arrête, arrête, je ne veux pas...

Gringe, devenu fou, de désir, de rage, de tout, se colla avec violence contre le corps de son ami, arrachant d'une main le tee-shirt du rappeur, dévorant des yeux et de la langue le torse dénudé de son ami. Ami qui avait encore une fois perdu tout contrôle, et gémissait, les yeux clos.

La bouche collée contre la peau d'Aurélien, Guillaume murmurait sans fin des mots qui n'avait aucun sens.

\- Si tu savais... Putain... Comme j'ai envie... Merde Orel... Ta peau putain...

Le cou d'Orel était dévoré, le dos de Gringe strié de griffures rouges. Tous deux n'avaient plus notions de rien, juste leurs deux bouches, leur deux torses, leur souffle affolé, leurs mains baladeuses.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé de baisers.

Ce fut Gringe qui se releva cette fois, regrettant déjà ses actes. Sur le canapé, les yeux remplis de larmes, Orel gisait, torse nu et le jogging déformé par son érection, le cou violacé.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Pas comme ça. Pas lorsque les seuls mots d'Orel avait été "je ne veux pas". Guillaume attrapa son manteau, laissant encore une fois l'histoire inachevée, et sortit, claquant la porte violemment.

Sur le canapé, Orel gémissait, comme fou. Bordel, il ne fallait pas qu'il craque. Il. Ne. Fallait. Pas.

Il se leva doucement, comme assommé par le désir qui l'avait consumé, et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

Gringe, aux côtés de Jo, se laissait faire tandis qu'elle le soulageait de sa douleur, tout en lui racontant ses déboires avec Orel. Elle finit par se relever et par s' allonger dans les bras du rappeur, qui l'y accueillit avec plaisir et affection. Il l'aimait bien, cette petite.

\- Il est fou amoureux, ton pote. Fou amoureux. Il a peur de plus parce que c'est une couille molle mais...

Gringe soupira.

\- Il a tout le temps peur, c'est plus fort que lui.  
\- Tu l'aimes ?

D'un ton hésitant, et après un temps de réflexion, Gringe finit par répondre :

\- Non... Enfin je ne crois pas. Mais putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de le baiser.

Dans l'appartement, fou de rage contre lui-même, Orel lançait contre le mur en béton des CDs compacts. Il finit par se mettre à sourire : cette putain de rage lui avait au moins permis d'écrire une chanson.

 _Est-ce que tu peux m'prêter ta batte ? On va lui péter la boîte_  
 _Empêche cet enculé d'bouger pendant qu'j'lui mets des patates_  
 _Pas besoin d'écouter, j'sais qu'il est nul à chier rien qu'avec le tracklist_  
 _On vient en studio effacer chaque piste, on va péter les doigts d'ton graphiste_  
 _Ta pochette : on la brûle, on arrache les pages une par une, une par une ?_  
 _Une par une ! On fait des tons-car', on la fume_  
 _J'mets ton album dans la voiture et j'vais la crasher contre un mur_  
 _Donne moi ta maquette après l'concert, elle finit sous les roues du tour-bus !_  
 _Ton album de fils de pute, j'lance une bombe atomique dessus_  
 _J'le télécharge illégalement et j'fais sauter mon disque dur_  
 _On va voler ton CD, on va cogner ton CD_  
 _J'mettrai ma bite dans la rondelle et on va violer ton CD_  
 _On va violer ton CD, on va violer ton CD !_

Un peu défoulé et assez fatigué, Orel quitta la pièce et alla s'enterrer sous sa couette, dans l'optique de finir une nuit correctement - c'est à dire, sans la bouche de Gringe pour le troubler.

Le soir même, lorsqu'il arriva à l'Embuscade, Skread, Ablaye et Gringe étaient déjà là, et discutaient avec animation. Lorsqu'Orel s'installa à leurs côtés, Gringe lui lança un sourire euphorique, et lui cria plus qu'il ne dit :

\- On va faire des concerts !

Orel sourit à son tour, au bord de l'explosion de joie :

\- T'es sérieux ?  
\- Dans une semaine : premier concert au Cargö ! Il y en a trois de prévus, et après dès que l'album sera sorti on fera une tournée dans toute la France !

Fier de sa petite bande de rappeurs, Ablaye les saisit par les épaules :

\- Bravo les mecs, vous méritez plus que n'importe qui de remplir des salles.

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant assez alcoolisée, et quand les Casseurs retournèrent chez eux en vacillant, se fut pour s'effondrer sur le lit d'Orel comme les deux loques qu'ils étaient. Face à face, avec de grands yeux ravis, ils se contemplèrent quelques instants avant d'échanger un sourire, tout petit, presque rien, mais une promesse, comme un voeux qui voudrait dire que oui, c'était pas facile, mais que un jour, ça irait mieux, et que un jour, tout ça ne sera plus qu'une vie de couple enflammée.

 _J'enfile des Doc Martens coquées, j'mets un pointard dans sa tête_  
 _J'm'entraîne à danser des claquettes sur sa sale face de tapette_  
 _J'le tartine sur du pain, j'le mange et j'vomis sur la jaquette_  
 _On va faire du frisbee avec, le rentrer dans un lecteur cassettes_  
 _Bâtard ! J'vais lui faire un joli gommage avec du verre pilé_  
 _L'brûler vivant, t'ramener les cendres et te l'faire sniffer_  
 _On va planter ton CD, l'attacher et l'torturer ton CD_  
 _On va lui éplucher la peau et râper des citrons sur ton CD_  
 _Tu veux savoir qu'est-c'qu'j'en pense ? Il va pleuvoir d'la merde cette automne_  
 _Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est d'la merde en branche, j'ai envie d'm'en couper une comme Van Gogh_  
 _On avorte sa descendance, on lui brûle ses trompes de Fallope_  
 _On va lui péter ses dents blanches, coup d'coude sur sa tronche de salope !_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : Jo**

Pendant la nuit, par on ne sait quel miracle, Orel s'était retrouvé blottit dans les bras de Gringe, la tête sur son torse nu. Ils avaient tous les deux enlevé leurs tee-shirt, ne gardant que leurs jogging aux couleurs des Casseurs Flowters. Orel dormait, donc, ses longs cheveux chatouillant le menton de Gringe, qui avait passé une main autour de la taille d'Aurélien et le maintenait fermement contre lui. Ils entrouvrirent les yeux ensembles et se sourirent mutuellement. Gringe, encouragé par l'étreinte de son ami, embrassa doucement le front lisse d'Aurélien, après avoir, d'un geste de main lent, dégagé les quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes enlacés, en silence, sans réussir à rompre la petite bulle rose qui semblait les entourer ce matin. Les doigts de Gringe traçaient des arabesques complexes sur la peau nue et frissonnante d'Orel, qui lui, avait la tête blottie contre la poitrine de son ami, et qui l'avaient entouré de ses deux bras dans une étreinte presque amoureuse.

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit alors, tirant brusquement les deux hommes de leur sanctuaire de tendresse et les faisant rougir lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de leur position. Ils se levèrent rapidement, troublés.

La sonnette résonna une seconde fois, tintement impatient. La voix de Marie se fit entendre à travers la porte :

\- Orel ? Orel, c'est moi ! Ouvre chéri !

Gringe jeta un regard d'interrogation à Aurélien, qui était pétrifié sur place. Il lui fit un geste d'incompréhension, tandis que le rappeur posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui signifiant le silence. Il cria ensuite :

\- J'arrive !

Il se tourna vers Gringe, un air gêné sur le visage.

\- Mec, si elle te voit ici, je suis mort. Reste planqué dans la chambre, s'il te plaît.  
\- Attends, mais vous êtes encore ensembles ?  
\- Je... C'est compliqué, j'ai du mal à m'en séparer, je veux pas lui faire du mal tu vois... Mais ça va aller, j'ai juste pas envie de la voir se mettre à hurler parce que tu es là.

Gringe hocha la tête malgré son petit pincement au cœur.

\- Ok, je comprend. Je vais rester ici.

Orel s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue mal rasée, et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Merci mon pote, je te revaudrais ça.

Gringe sourit avec crispation, mais Orel, déjà parti, ne remarqua pas l'air blessé de son ami. Gringe se laissa retomber dans le lit d'Aurélien, le cœur serré. Mon pote ? Vraiment ? Il s'alluma un cigarette, sans égards aucuns pour les draps de son colocataire, et se mit à fixer le plafond, écoutant la conversation entre Marie et Orel, à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Mon cœur !

A peine eût elle franchi le seuil de la porte que Marie se jeta dans les bras d'Orel, et l'embrassa doucement. Aurélien se laissa faire, mordillant du bout des dents la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme, qui étouffa un sourire contre la bouche de son fiancé. Elle recula d'un pas, et jeta un regard aux alentours.

\- Tu ne vois plus Gringe ?

Dans la chambre, à l'entente de son nom, Guillaume se redressa et alla silencieusement coller son oreiller contre la porte, surpris que Marie parle de lui. Pourquoi ne s'engueulaient-ils pas ? Ils n'étaient pas sensés être en train de se séparer ?

\- Non, je ne le vois plus. Tu es plus importante que lui.

Pardon ? Gringe sentit son cœur s'arrêter et chuter lourdement dans sa poitrine, et ses yeux se mirent à le piquer.

La porte de l'appartement claqua, signe que le couple venait de quitter l'immeuble. Gringe se laissa tomber, dos contre la porte, les larmes coulant à présent librement sur ses joues. Putain, pourquoi ça lui faisais si mal ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'un souffle brûlant lui consumait les côtes ? Pourquoi son menton tremblait ? Pourquoi ses poings se serraient, frappant le sol sans qu'il puisse les contrôler ? Pourquoi les larmes continuaient de couler, à gros flots, dégoulinantes, glissant sur ses joues, venant dévaler les creux de son cou, de sa gorge, de sa poitrine encore nue ? Sans réussir à se calmer, Gringe se releva, encore secoué de sanglots irrépressibles, enfila un tee-shirt et quitta à son tour l'appartement, la vision troublée par les larmes qui continuaient de couler.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le célèbre parking à l'ouest de Caen, parking qu'il fréquentait peut-être un peu trop ces temps-ci, il s'assit sur le rebord d'un muret en pierre, et attendit. Très vite, une jeune femme brunes, très dénudée et au maquillage coulant, s'approcha de lui avec un déhanché aguicheur. Avec un accent russe contrefait et assez mal imité, elle lui offrit ses services, penchée sur lui et les lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard :

\- Dégage, c'est pas toi que je veux.

Vexée, la jeune femme se releva. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle avait abandonné son accent :

\- Tu veux qui ?  
\- Joséphine.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle était jolie, avec un vrai sourire.

\- C'est donc toi son prince charmant dont elle parle tout le temps ? Bouge pas, je vais te la chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jo sortit à son tour et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Gringe. Elle s'alluma une cigarette en frissonnant, puis attacha ses cheveux blonds encore mouillés de sueur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Orel, encore ?

Gringe jeta un regard à sa voisine qui tremblait de froid, assise sur ce mur en béton avec pour tout vêtement des sous-vêtements affriolants et une veste en laine longue, et lui sourit.

\- Tu me connais beaucoup trop.

Jo tira une bouffée de nicotine, la rejeta lentement et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Raconte moi. Il n'assume toujours pas ?

Gringe hocha négativement la tête, puis, avant de continuer à parler, enleva son manteau et le posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme, qui s'enveloppa dedans et lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

\- Tu vois, hier soir, après que je sois venu te voir, je suis allé à une soirée, et pendant la nuit, on a dormi ensembles. On a rien fait hein, juste dormi, mais au réveil il... Il était dans mes bras, blottit contre moi. Et... j'avais le cœur qui battait tellement fort tu vois, il était juste contre moi mais ça me rendait tellement heureux. Sauf que, sa meuf est arrivée et...

Jo le coupa d'un geste.

\- Sa meuf ? Ils avaient pas rompus ?  
\- Je croyais, mais il m'a dit que c'était compliqué, qu'il avait du mal à s'en débarrasser, qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal...  
\- Si je peux me permettre, ça sent la disquette ton truc. T'es sûr qu'il ne te cache rien ?

Gringe haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai envie de lui faire confiance mais...

Il se coupa en voyant un homme foncer sur eux, l'air passablement énervé.

\- Oh, Jo, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Je te paye pas pour discuter avec les clients ! Va bosser, bouge !

Gringe tendit une main conciliante vers l'homme, qui semblait être le proxénète de son amie et de toute la petite troupe de prostituées établies ici.

\- Oh, tout doux, je payerais le prix d'une session classique.

Calmé, l'homme recula, puis jeta un regard noir à Jo.

\- Sois sûre que je vérifierais.

Et il s'éloigna en grommelant, sous le regard surpris de Gringe.

\- Il a l'air agréable ton boss dit-moi.

Jo haussa les épaules tout en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

\- Je suis une pute hein, pas une escort-girl à 300 balles de l'heure.

Elle avait un petit air triste en disant ça, petit air qui serra le cœur de Gringe. Elle avait l'air tellement perdue, tellement seule. Sans réfléchir, il l'enveloppa d'un bras rassurant, et elle vint se blottir contre son torse. Elle était tellement jeune... Au bout d'un temps, il relâcha son étreinte, et elle se redressa, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Quelques secondes de silence prirent place, secondes durant lesquelles Gringe hésitait à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il finit par se jeter à l'eau, hésitant :

\- Euh, Jo ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Comment t'es devenue prostituée ?

Jo sourit, la cigarette entre les lèvres.

\- J'étais sûre que tu finirais par me poser cette question... Attention, ne t'attends pas à une histoire romanesque et romantique, j'ai eu une vie pathétique.

Elle hésita un instant, puis se corrigea.

\- J'ai une vie pathétique, plutôt.

Elle inspira une grande goulée de fumée, puis tourna le visage vers Gringe.

\- Je suis fille de profs. On dirait pas hein ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'autre chose que de là où je vivais. Je voulais aller ailleurs, plus loin, changer de société, refaire le monde. J'avais la flemme de tout, je ne travaillais pas, j'ignorais toutes les conséquences de ma procrastination. Et puis... Le jour de mes 18 ans, j'ai tout plaqué et j'ai décidé de partit en road-trip avec mon copain de l'époque et ma meilleure amie. Sauf que... On va dire qu'ils ont finit par partir ensembles, en me laissant à la rue. Je n'avais pas l'agent pour rentrer chez moi, et quand j'ai fini par retourner en France, je n'avais plus rien, pas de diplômes, pas d'expérience, et mes parents ne voulaient plus entendre parler de moi. Je suis devenue serveuse dans un bar pourri, et un soir, j'ai rencontré Tony.  
\- Tony ?  
\- Mon mac. En vrai, il s'appelle Antoine, mais il préfère Tony. Pour lui, ça fait plus mafieux italien, mais je trouve ça seulement ridicule.

Elle eut un petit éclat de rire musical, qui fit sourire Gringe.

\- Et voilà, je me suis retrouvée ici. Tu sais, c'est largement supportable. On est logée, nourrie, payée, et parfois, on tombe sur des mecs comme toi qui nous font vraiment jouir.

Elle lui adressa un petit clin d'œil qui le fit rougir. Elle lui saisit la main et la serra brièvement, puis garda les doigts de Gringe entrelacés avec les siens. Gringe baissa les yeux, se faisant la réflexion qu'elle avait de toutes petites mains.

\- Et toi alors ? Toujours fou amoureux ?  
\- Je suis pas amoureux !

Jo éclata de rire.

\- Bien sûr, et moi je suis vierge ! Sérieusement, si même toi tu n'assumes pas, comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne ? Tu vois bien qu'il ne se rendra compte de rien seul...  
\- Mais je ne l'aime pas !  
\- T'es amoureux. Je le vois, c'est écrit dans tes yeux quand tu parles de lui, dans chacun des mots que dit, dans chacun des gestes que tu fait. Tu ne penses qu'à lui, ne vois que lui, ne rêve que de ses lèvres. Je me trompe ?

Gringe secoua la tête, obtus.

\- Hum, imbécile. Tu es amoureux, tellement amoureux que tu ne vois plus personne d'autre...  
\- Quoi ?

Jo soupira, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

\- Rien. T'as payé pour deux heures, il nous reste 20 minutes... Tu viens ?

Gringe acquiesça et se leva, récupérant au passage son manteau. Jo lui embrassa le cou, et lui murmura, les lèvres contre sa peau :

\- Profite, un jour tu n'auras plus le droit de me voir...

Elle le saisit par la main et le tira vers la camionnette bleue dans laquelle elle officiait. Tout en tenant sa main, elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit, tout en riant comme une enfant :

\- Allez viens bébé, viens vivre un rêve bleu !

Gringe se mit à rire :

\- A tes ordres Jasmine !

Orel savait où étais Gringe. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'une femme mette les mains sur lui, mais de part sa relation avec Marie, et sa bouche sur le sienne, il ne pouvait rien dire. Des deux, c'était lui qui avait le moins à dire... Il était fiancé. Fiancé bordel. Chaque jour qui passait, il perdait un peu plus le contrôle de sa vie. Et là... Il s'enferrait, s'enterrait tellement profondément qu'il n'était pas sûr de revoir un jour la lumière du soleil.

\- Et celle-ci mon cœur ? Oh, elle est magnifique !

Orel se tourna vers la bague que désignait Marie. Un simple anneau d'or, avec une fleur en diamant taillée par-dessus. Marie avait raison, elle était sublime... Il la fit mettre de côté avec le cœur serré. Il ne viendrait jamais la chercher. Marie rayonnait, ce qui donna encore plus envie de pleurer à Orel. Comment pouvait-il être aussi... Quelle ordure. Il pris la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et sortit du magasin. A côté de lui, la petite brune babillait, comme une enfant, racontant à l'homme qu'elle aimait ses rêves, ses projets, sa journée au bureau et mille petites autres choses sans importance qui faisait pourtant tout le charme d'une conversation entre amoureux. Elle souriait, comme tout le temps en ce moment, les pommettes roses et les yeux brillants. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse... Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Bordel, cette fille, elle était amoureuse de lui, et il n'avait pas détesté les mois passés à ses côtés. Il les a même longtemps adoré... Jusqu'au jour où il a redécouvert Gringe.

A moins que ce ne fut là depuis toujours ? Qui sait ? Cette attirance qui le consumait un peu plus chaque jour, était-elle là depuis le début ?

Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre comme si elle avait eu lieu la veille, dans cette petite boutique de skate miteuse. Il avait eu un coup de cœur amical pour ce mec, assis derrière son comptoir, le bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux sourcils. Et après... Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Ils avaient partagés tellement de choses. Des soirées sur le canapé, des films, des cuites, des filles parfois, des bières, des chips, des fringues, des fous rires, des engueulades, des larmes, des lits et des baisers...

Non.

Un baiser.

Seulement un baiser.

Alors c'était ça son futur ? Finir marié et père de famille avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas plus que ça, tout en couchant avec son "meilleur ami" sans jamais l'embrasser ? Accepter un destin qui n'étais pas le sien juste par faiblesse ?  
Brusquement, il arrêta Marie, et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle s'arrêta de parler, soudainement inquiète.

\- Mais... Mon cœur, tu pleures ?

Si tu savais.

\- Je dois te parler. Je... Je...

Marie avait un air paniqué sur le visage.

\- Oui ? Tu ? Orel, je t'en supplie, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Aurélien ?  
\- Je... Je...

Orel prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je... t'aime.

Erreur.  
Échec et mat, le roi tombe, le fou domine.

Bordel.

Marie sourit, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

\- Tu es fou de me faire si peur ! Moi aussi je t'aime...

Elle l'embrassa passionnément, entraînant la bouche d'Orel dans un baiser enflammé. Ses mains glissaient sur sa nuque, là où celles de Gringe l'avaient fait trembler, puis se glissèrent sous ses cheveux, et enfin dans le col de sa veste, là où la bouche de Gringe l'avait dévoré. Le souvenir des marques violacées sur son cou le fit sursauter. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Marie les aperçoivent... Il détacha les mains qui s'étaient faufilées sous son manteau et glissa les siennes sous les longs cheveux bruns de sa fiancée, dévorant le cou opalin et vierge de toute marque qui s'offrait à lui.

Ils finirent par reprendre leur chemin, main dans la main.

Dans la camionnette bleue, là-bas, à l'ouest de Caen, elle pleurait. Enveloppée dans le drap qui portait encore l'odeur de Gringe, elle gémissait, le cœur fendu en deux.  
Une pute ne pleure pas pourtant, c'est Tony qui le disait à toutes les nouvelles venues. Alors, si une pute ne pleurait pas, c'était quoi, ces larmes qui mouillaient le cou et dévalaient les seins de celle-ci ?  
Et c'était quoi, déjà, l'autre commandement de Tony ? Une pute ne tombe pas amoureuse, ne prend pas de plaisir, ne recherche pas le désir, ni la beauté, ni l'amour.

Une pute n'éprouve pas de sentiments.

Mais si une pute n'éprouve pas de sentiments, alors, qu'est-ce que c'était, la main qui lui broyait le cœur ?

Si une pute ne pleure pas, ne recherche pas le désir et ne tombe pas amoureuse, alors Jo n'était définitivement pas une pute.

Elle s'alluma une énième cigarette, les yeux rougis... Et se remit à pleurer.


	13. Note éphémère

LISEZ JUSQU'A LA FIN C'EST IMPORTANT !

Hey ! C'est Psycho', désolée non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, le prochain arrive bientôt promis :3. Je poste cette petite note aujourd'hui, mais je la supprimerais dans quelques jours, je veux pas laisser ce truc au milieu de ma fic haha.

Bon alors d'abord je voudrais dire un grand merci à vous tous, vous êtes presque une centaines qui lisent chacun de mes chapitre, et vous savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. J'ai commencé cette fanfiction parce que je me disais qu'il n'y en avait pas assez sur les Casseurs Flowters, mais sincèrement je ne pensais pas rencontrer du succès. Je la poste à la fois sur et sur Wattpad,et en tout j'ai quasi 2000 vues, ce qui fait vraiment plaisir. Donc merci à vous, sérieux vous êtes cool de lire mon bordel.

Bon, j'ai deux trois petites infos à donner :

\- Inachevés est partie pour être une fiction de 20 chapitres, avec un prologue et un épilogue. A l'heure où j'écris ces mots, le chapitre 12 est en cours d'écriture... Déjà. Bien sûr, il y a toujours la possibilité que je rajoute des chapitres, puisque cette histoire prends de plus en plus son indépendance, je pense notamment à Jo qui contrôle me totalement. Pour vous dire, elle ne devait être qu'une pute et je finis par avoir envie d'en faire le personnage principal haha, je l'aime beaucoup trop.

\- Tant qu'on est sur Jo : j'ai pour projet d'écrire un vrai roman sur elle, publié bien sûr sur les deux sites. C'est un personnage que j'adore, qui me fascine, et j'aimerais savoir quels sont d'entre vous qui seraient intéressés et qui liraient cette fiction, si un jour elle voit le jour. Les Casseurs en ferait bien sûr partie intégrante, puisque Gringe est un élément important dans la vie de Jo.

\- Tant que je vous demande votre avis : s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, essayez de laissez des commentaires. Je sais que c'est vraiment soûlant les gens qui exige des reviews, des votes ou des commentaires, mais sincèrement c'est très décourageant de voir qu'on a 2000 vues sur une fiction et presque 200 lecteurs et que seulement 10 personnes prennent le temps de me dire s'ils aiment ou pas. Je ne vous demande pas des pavés ou quoi, mais juste un tout petit commentaire, même juste "J'aime bien machin" ou "J'aime bien quand machin fait ça.". Je sais que vous n'y accordez pas d'importance, mais quand on écris c'est vraiment encourageant d'avoir des retours. Bien sûr le nombre de vues est important, mais on ne peux pas savoir si les gens aiment ou pas... Alors s'il vous plaît, laissez moi vos retours ! *yeux de chaton mignon*

\- Dernière petite chose : si certains d'entre vous sont tentés pour faire une collaboration sur des OS... Envoyez moi des MP ! Je ne mords pas.

Voilààà, c'est une petite note éphémère que j'espère vous allez prendre la peine de lire (s'il vous plaît...), bref des cœurs sur vous, vous êtes quand même super cool comme lecteurs !

Psycho'


	14. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 : Le Cargö de Caen**

\- Alors mec ? T'es prêt ?

Orel, assit en tailleur sur le canapé de la loge, se tordait les mains avec angoisse. En voyant l'état de stress où était son ami, Gringe s'accroupit devant lui et posa les paumes sur ses genoux.

\- Hey, Orel ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

Aurélien leva un regard angoissé vers son collègue.

\- Et si il y avait personne ? Et s'ils aimaient pas ? Imagine s'ils nous sifflent... Je veux pas y aller.

Gringe esquissa un sourire devant le regard d'enfant de son ami.

\- Dit pas n'importe quoi Orel, t'es celui qu'ils attendent le plus...

Du bout des doigts, Guillaume releva le menton de son ami, et lui sourit doucement.

\- Toute ta vie t'as attendu ce moment. T'as vécu seulement pour les minutes qui vont arriver. Tu vas quand même pas tout lâcher maintenant, si ?

Orel, la lèvre tremblante et la bouche tordue en une petite moue triste, hocha doucement la tête. Gringe lui passa le pouce sur la joue, tout doucement, comme pour effacer une larme imaginaire.

\- Alors maintenant tu respires, tu te lèves et on y va.

Tout en se relevant, Gringe embrassa rapidement le front d'Orel qui esquissa un petit sourire. Ils sortirent ensuite de la loge, et frissonèrent de convert lorsqu'ils entendirent la puissante rumeur de la foule, la clameur gigantesque qui résonnait dans la salle. Juste devant la porte, Skread, Ablaye et Pone, leur DJ, avait l'air tout aussi sous pression que les deux chanteurs. Ils échangerent un rapide check de groupe... Et montèrent sur la scène. Pone, Ablaye et Skread furent les premiers à monter sur la scène : une ovation les accueillit. Orel frissona, et attrapa la main de Gringe, qu'il serra brièvement. Sur scène, à quelques mètres d'eux, Ablaye chauffait le public. Pone lança l'intro du concert sous les hurlements de la foule.

\- Ils sont vraiment nombreux...

C'était un petit gémissement étrangle qui était sorti de la bouche d'Orel. Gringe lui sourit, rassurant, et se mit à sautiller sur place. Orel pris un grande inspiration, s'étira et se secoua comme un chien mouillé :

\- Ok. Je suis chaud. On y va ?  
\- Trois... Deux... Un...

Les Casseurs rejoignirent la scène en courant, sous les cris de la foule. Une immense ovation s'élevait et une poussée d'adrénaline pris le contrôle des deux rappeurs. L'intro de Fais Les Backs se lança, dominant les cris de la foule.

 _T'as presque perdu tous tes points ?_

\- Ouais !

 _Et tu remplis qu'la réserve quand tu fais l'plein_

\- Ouais !

Orel jeta un regard à Gringe, qui chantait à ses côtés. Les deux rappeurs se donnaient tout entiers à ce concert, sautant et courant sur tout l'espace disponible.

 _Et tu f'ras des grandes choses, quand t'auras trouvé lesquelles ! T'as pas écrit l'histoire, mais tu la connais quand même._

Entendre ces milliers de voix qui chantaient avec eux donnait à Orel l'impression d'être invincible. Les chansons défilèrent, toujours plus énergiques, épuisant les deux rappeurs qui ne sentaient plus leurs jambes à force de sauter, de courir, d'escalader l'estrade et se jeter sur le devant de la scène. Il adorait cette sensation de puissance, ces instants de folie totale, ce moment où sa voix s'arrachait de ses cordes vocales, où lui souffle lui manquait, où l'euphorie de la foule semblait le porter. Il aimait la sueur qui coulait dans son dos, il aimait voir ces mains se lever, ces bras se tendre, il aimait dominer cette foule en délire qui criait son nom.

Gringe, à sa gauche, finissait son couplet, les yeux brillants, dans un état semblable à celui d'Orel. En deux bonds, il fut à ses côtés, et, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, ils entamèrent le refrain ensembles, soutenus par les cris du public.

 _Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide, ouais  
Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide, ouais  
Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide, ouais  
Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide ! _

La lumière s'éteignit, plongeant la scène dans le noir, offrant quelques secondes de répit aux deux chanteurs, qui, le souffle haché, tentaient de reprendre leur respiration. Tandis que la lumière remontait lentement, DJ Pone lançait en boucle l'intro de La mort du disque.

 _On va violer ton CD, on va violer ton CD, on va violer ton CD, on va violer ton CD..._

Ablaye avança vers la scène et posa un doigt, maintenant un gigantesque disque de polystyrène. Orel prit une dernière profonde inspiration et son élan, se précipita sur le disque et lui asséna un high-kick, d'une assez basse qualité, mais qui eut pour effet de faire exploser le polystyrène. Ablaye jeta les morceaux dans le public, qui se remit à crier, pendant qu'Orel entamait son couplet, en hurlant encore plus fort que durant tous les autres morceaux. Cette chanson, c'était son exutoire ; ce soir, c'était son hymne.

 _Est-ce que tu peux m'prêter ta batte ? On va lui péter la boîte !  
Empêche cet enculé d'bouger pendant qu'j'lui mets des patates  
Pas besoin d'écouter, j'sais qu'il est nul à chier rien qu'avec le tracklist  
On vient en studio effacer chaque piste, on va péter les doigts d'ton graphiste  
Ta pochette : on la brûle, on arrache les pages une par une, une par une ?  
Une par une ! On fait des tons-car', on la fume  
J'mets ton album dans la voiture et j'vais la crasher contre un mur  
Donne moi ta maquette après l'concert, elle finit sous les roues du tour-bus  
Ton album de fils de pute, j'lance une bombe atomique dessus  
J'le télécharge illégalement et j'fais sauter mon disque dur  
On va voler ton CD, on va cogner ton CD  
J'mettrai ma bite dans la rondelle et on va violer ton CD  
On va violer ton CD, on va violer ton CD !  
_  
Alors qu'il chantait les dernières phrases, il avait laissé sa voix devenir complètement hystérique, et était couché sur le sol, la sueur coulant de son front jusque dans ses yeux, l'aveuglant. Il répétait en boucle "On va violer ton CD", la voix éraillée.

\- Wow wow wow ! Orel, tu parles quand même d'acte sexuel là... T'es devenu fou mon pote !

Le petit interlude parlé de Gringe lui offrait la possibilité de se calmer et de se reposer quelques secondes.

\- Ablaye, garde un œil sur lui j'ai peur qu'il avale sa langue ou une connerie du genre. Non, moi je suis pas pour la violence, je suis plus pour la méthode douce...

Gringe recula d'un pas, pris son élan puis asséna un coup de pieds dans une des répliques de CD que Ablaye lançait dans la foule depuis le début de la chanson.

 _J'enfile des Doc Martens coquées, j'mets un pointard dans sa tête  
J'm'entraîne à danser des claquettes sur sa sale face de tapette  
J'le tartine sur du pain, j'le mange et j'vomis sur la jaquette  
On va faire du frisbee avec, le rentrer dans un lecteur cassettes _

Bâtard ! La foule avait hurlé ce mot avec eux.

 _J'vais lui faire un joli gommage avec du verre pilé !  
L'brûler vivant, t'ramener les cendres et te l'faire sniffer  
On va planter ton CD, l'attacher et l'torturer ton CD  
On va lui éplucher la peau et râper des citrons sur ton CD  
Tu veux savoir qu'est-c'qu'j'en pense ? Il va pleuvoir d'la merde cette automne  
Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est d'la merde en branche, j'ai envie d'm'en couper une comme Van Gogh  
On avorte sa descendance, on lui brûle ses trompes de Fallope  
On va lui péter ses dents blanches, coup d'coude sur sa tronche de salope ! _

Le dernier mot résonna dans la salle, tandis que les deux rappeurs, épuisés, tentait de retrouver un semblant d'énergie. Le reste du concert se déroula dans la même ambiance, et Orel continuait de donner tout ce qu'il avait dans les tripes, et même plus. Lorsqu'ils finirent de chanter le dernier titre, la salle explosa en une ovation phénoménale. Les Casseurs saluèrent, plusieurs fois, sous les acclamations des fans.

Ils quittèrent la scène, des sourires euphoriques collés sur le visages. Ils rejoignirent leur loge, et Gringe se laissa tomber, exténué, sur leur canapé. Il contempla avec un petit sourire les bonds d'OrelSan, qui, totalement surexcité, continuait de faire des bonds un peu partout dans la pièce. Il finit par se calmer un peu, et s'assit aux pieds de Gringe, le dos appuyé contre le canapé. Leurs respirations se calmèrent peu à peu, laissant un silence apaisant reposer leurs oreilles qui vibraient encore des basses de Pone. Gringe glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami, lui caressant doucement le crâne, les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée contre les coussins du canapé. Aurélien se releva et s'assit sur le canapé, à quelques centimètres à peine de Gringe. Ils se sourirent.

\- C'était génial, hein.  
\- Ouais. J'ai adoré... C'était jouissif d'avoir des centaines de personnes qui hurlent nos noms...

Orel approuva.

\- J'avais l'impression d'être invincible.

Un membre du staff frappa à la porte de la loge, puis passa la tête par l'encadrement.

\- Messieurs ? Deux jeunes femmes voudraient voir, une certaine Marie Richard, et une jeune femme blonde qui s'est présenté seulement comme "Jo".

Orel haussa un sourcil. Jo ? Gringe fit un petit geste de la main, un de ceux qui veulent dire "T'occupes pas de ça". Aurélien sourit à l'homme de la sécurité.

\- Faites les rentrer, on les connaît vous en faites pas.

En quelques secondes, Marie et Jo pénétrèrent dans la pièce, discutant comme deux vieilles amies. Marie s'approcha d'Orel avec un sourire tendre, dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui étaient collées sur son visage et l'embrassa doucement.

\- C'était génial mon cœur. Je suis fière de toi.

Derrière elle, Jo était arrêtée à côté de la porte, l'air gênée. Gringe lui sourit, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, lui offrant une étreinte réconfortante. Il était heureux qu'elle soit là. Il en oubliait presque les lèvres de Marie sur celle d'Aurélien, ces lèvres qui devraient n'appartenir qu'à lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire ravi, et lui adressa quelques mots de félicitations. En jean et en débardeur, sans son maquillage forcé et son regard aguicheur, elle était vraiment jolie. Pour la première fois, Gringe prit conscience de sa jeunesse, 20 ans, 21 ans tout au plus. Il la remercia et la serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle était... Si fragile.

Marie, comme à son habitude, parlait sans interruption de sa voix douce, sans laissa à Orel le temps de ne répondre ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Elle alla, dans son extrême bonté, jusqu'à sourire à Gringe.

\- Vous avez vraiment fait du super taff.

Elle embrassa de nouveau Orel, puis recula d'un pas.

\- Je suis obligée d'y aller, pardon, je suis juste passée en coup de vent pour vous dire bravo. Je t'aime.

Orel avala sa salive, déglutissant bruyamment, sentant le regard accusateur de Gringe sur sa nuque. Doucement, tout bas, presque en chuchotant, il lui répondit :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le cœur de Gringe se serra.

Marie se recula, adressa un semi-salut à Gringe et embrassa tendrement la joue de Jo. Puis elle jeta un regard à Gringe :

\- Prends soi d'elle. C'est clair ?

Sans vraiment comprendre, Gringe acquiesça. Satisfaite, Marie sortit, vite suivie par Jo, qui, après une dernière étreinte, salua les deux rappeurs :

\- Je dois retourner travailler. C'était vraiment super, les gars.

Elle s'approcha d'Orel et lui fit la bise.

\- Bravo, t'es extraordinaire comme mec. Bon, je me sauve.

Un dernier sourire, un mouvement de cheveux blonds et elle était partie. Restés seuls, les deux hommes se dressèrent face à face, le regard noir, les sourcils froncés. Ils avaient des comptes à se rendre. C'est Orel qui, le premier, rompit le lourd silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

\- Explications ?

Gringe leva le menton, en un geste dérisoire de provocation.

\- Tu en as plus à donner je crois.

Son ton était glacial. Orel faiblit le temps d'une demi-seconde, puis se reprit.

\- Je... Tout est en train de se régler. Je ne l'aime plus.  
\- Ah bon ? J'avais pourtant cru entendre un "je t'aime" bien placé.  
\- Je suis désolé. C'est long, mais ça va s'arranger.

Gringe croisa les bras, l'air fermé. Il ne le croyait plus. Orel, en voyant l'air de son ami, se renferma à son tour.

\- Et toi ? C'est qui, cette fille ? Elle à l'air d'avoir 16 ans en plus. Tu tapes dans les mineures bien sûr ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ma copine. Je n'ai pas à me justifier.  
\- Mais c'est qui alors ?

Gringe soupira. A quoi ça servait de mentir ?

\- C'est Jo. C'est une pute.

Orel sursauta.

\- T'es pote avec les putes ?

Il avait un ton amer.

\- Tu y vas si souvent que ça...  
\- Non ! Mais... C'est une gamine, elle a rien à voir avec les autres. J'ai envie de la sortir de sa vie de merde, mais c'est compliqué. Elle est tellement seule. Je veux la sauver.

Orel soupira.

\- Elle est amoureuse de toi.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est visible. Je l'ai tout de suite vu.  
\- Je... ça n'a aucune importance. Je veux juste l'aider.

Orel hocha la tête, rassuré. Il s'approcha timidement de Gringe, et posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas... Être aussi agressif. Pardon.

Gringe décroisa les bras et enlaça Orel, qui se laissa aller contre la poitrine de son ami.

\- C'est vraiment l'ascenseur émotionnel ce soir...

Gringe eût un petit rire. Puis releva le menton d'Orel vers lui, délicatement, du bout des doigts.

\- Tu me jures que tu ne ma caches rien, avec Marie ?  
\- Je te le jure.

Orel pris une grande inspiration.

\- Je... Tu es trop important, je ne veux pas te perdre à cause d'une rupture compliquée à mettre en place.

Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres les unes des autres, et, yeux dans les yeux, ils étaient plongés dans leur sphère.

\- Toi aussi tu es important.

Gringe rit en lui-même. Que c'était niais... Mais il sourit à Orel, et avança le visage un peu plus vers lui. Ils pouvaient le voir, encore une fois, ce point de non-retour. Ce moment délicieux où les barrières tombaient, où les barrages se rompaient, où enfin, chaque chose retrouvait sa place.

C'était une évidence.

Orel franchit les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de Gringe et déposa ses lèvres sur la bouche entrouverte de son "ami". Brûlantes, amies, elles se joignirent et, pour la seconde fois, partagèrent un instant de fusion totale. Les mains de Gringe vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux d'Orel, tandis que les siennes voguaient dans le dos de son collègue. Les dents d'Aurélien mordillaient avec délectation la lèvre inférieure de Gringe, qui gémissait, les yeux clos. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, délicates, amoureuses, se mêlant de façon beaucoup trop sensuelle pour être innocentes.  
Gringe fit basculer Orel sur le canapé, et se glissa à côté de lui. Il lui adressa un regard brûlant, et recommença à l'embrasser, dévorant. Orel bascula la tête en arrière, révélant la peau diaphane de son, que Gringe se mit à mordiller, le nez enfouit dans le creux de son épaule. Il inspira l'odeur d'Aurélien, mélange de sueur et de gel douche au citron, et regarda avec tendresse la petite cicatrice à la base du cou d'OrelSan, avant de revenir embrasser ses lèvres.

Orel goûtait avec délectation le goût sucré des lèvres de Gringe, léchant, mordillant, découvrant peu à peu chaque millimètre de peau. Leurs langues, plus sauvages qu'au début, se battaient presque, cherchant chacune à dominer l'autre. Ce combat endiablé fit sourire Gringe, qui étouffa un éclat de rire contre la bouche d'Orel. Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps sans exiger plus, Gringe, entreprenant, glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Orel, caressant la peau brûlante de son amant, la bouche toujours contre la sienne. Ses mains remontèrent, traçant des arabesques de désir sur la poitrine d'Orel, qui gémissait. Refusant d'être en reste, il laissa glisser sa main contre la cuisse de Gringe, par dessus son jogging, bien trop proche de l'érection de son collègue. Celui ci gémit de frustration, et enleva le tee-shirt d'Orel qui le gênait un peu trop, laissant sa langue dériver sur la poitrine de l'homme allongé sur le canapé, qui ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements lascifs, goûtant chaque centimètre de cette peau texturée et encore humide de sueur.

Alors que Orel commençait à vraiment perdre le contrôle de son corps et de sa voix, la porte de la loge s'ouvrit brusquement, coupant les deux hommes qui sursautèrent, paniqués. Gringe releva la tête et aperçut un des hommes de l'équipe de sécurité, qui les regardait, écarlate et l'air atrocement gêné. Se raclant la gorge, OrelSan se dégagea et remit son tee-shirt, l'air de rien.

\- Euh... Je... Je suis vraiment désolé... Je... On doit fermer le bâtiment alors je...  
\- Oui, on arrive.

Le vigile hocha la tête, horriblement gêné.

\- Oh, et attends. Evite de parler de ce que tu as vu, s'il te plaît.

L'homme sourit, avec un regard complice.

\- Vu ? Je n'ai rien vu.

Gringe lui adressa un sourire de remerciement.

\- Merci beaucoup mec.

L'homme quitta la pièce, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Les deux rappeurs échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire ensembles, mi-gênés, mi-morts de rire. Gringe attrapa le menton de Orel, geste qui était devenu sa marque de fabrique, et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- On reprendra ça une autre fois, d'accord ?

Orel acquiesça et happa du bout des dents la lèvre de Gringe.

\- Je compte sur toi.

Gringe attrapa son manteau et sortit de la pièce, et, une fois dans le couloir, adressa un dernier regard à Orel :

\- Tu me connais, je tiens toujours parole.


	15. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 : La nouvelle paire**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et la journée bien entamée, mais les Casseurs n'avaient toujours pas quittés l'appartement. Gringe était allongé, nonchalant, prédateur au repos, sur le canapé vert, et fumait. Les yeux fixés sur les volutes de fumée qui tournoyaient autour de lui, il avait l'air pensif du grand penseur, les jambes croisées, les pieds sur l'accoudoir et le bras calé sous sa nuque. Orel, allongé sur le ventre, jouait avec des petites figurines de tortues ninja. Il murmurait, l'air concentré, les sourcils froncés. Il ressemblait aux enfants qui s'inventaient des scénarios, avec des gestes minutieux et un regard sérieux.

Gringe se redressa sur le canapé et lui jeta un regard attendri. Puis soupira. Il devenait de plus en plus niais, c'était une catastrophe. Il sourit tout seul, malgré lui. Orel avait ce petit truc, cette petite étincelle qui faisait fondre sa carapace de bad-boy et le transformait en peluche.

Calant la cigarette à demi-consumée entre ses dents, Gringe se morigéna. Il n'était pas une peluche. Orel se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, en pleine réflexion créatrice, et Guillaume frissonna. Il avait presque peur de l'intensité de ses réactions face à ses petits gestes, pourtant si habituels. Depuis quand était il comme ça ? Le souvenir des lèvres brûlantes d'Aurélien contre les siennes s'imposa à lui, et il préféra sortir fumer sur le balcon plutôt que de voir la situation déraper encore une fois.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de se contrôler ? Dès qu'il touchait, qu'il frôlait, qu'il caressait Orel, une autre force prenait possession de lui, et le contrôlait tout entier. Il perdait toute humanité, ne devenant plus qu'un bloc de désir en fusion, incontrôlable, insatisfait, indestructible. Il ne pouvait plus arrêter ses lèvres, ses mains, les mouvements saccadés de son torse... Il perdait le contrôle de son propre corps.

C'en était terrifiant.

Et en même temps... Il avait toujours été comme ça. Passionné. Sauvage. Agressif, parfois. Maniant les caresses aussi bien que les morsures - ce n'était pas pour rien que son ami chavirait sous ses dents, d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours cultivé ce petit côté animal, de force brute, et cela plaisait à nombre de ses partenaires. Ses pensées se mirent à dériver sur Jo.

Que ressentait-il pour elle ? Il aimait à se dire qu'elle était sa petite sœur, mais... Ils baisaient. Et ça le troublait. C'était Orel qu'il voulait. Qu'il désirait ardemment. Pas elle. Elle, elle était... Il voulait la sauver, la sortir de sa vie de merde, lui dire que tout irait bien. Le fait qu'ils couchent ensemble ne lui avait pas posé de problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'Orel lui dise qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.  
Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'aime. Il allait la briser, la détruire, briser ce qu'il restait d'elle. Il ne voulait pas détruire les faibles ruines de ses espoirs et de son innocence. Il n'était pas assez monstrueux.

Lassé de se torturer, il soupira et finit, d'une profonde inspiration, les derniers millimètres rougeoyants de sa cigarette. Il recracha la fumée, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber.

Elle aimait la pluie, elle lui avait dit. Elle la trouvait belle. Apaisante.

Gringe savoura les caresses des gouttes d'eau sur sa peau, puis finit par se relever et se glissa silencieusement dans l'appartement. Il jeta un regard à Orel, qui jouait toujours seul par terre, et partit prendre une douche.  
Alors qu'il était sous l'eau chaude, Orel frappa à la porte.

\- Gringe ?

Coupant l'eau, Guillaume cria, depuis le fond de la cabine de douche :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je sais que tu aimes mon corps mais laisse moi quand même me laver !

Il esquissa un petit sourire en imaginant les joues écarlates d'Orel, mais s'étouffa avec sa salive lorsque ce dernier, loin de paraître gêné, répliqua d'une voix mutine :

\- Justement, je voulais te rejoindre... Je peux ?

Choqué, le rappeur brun n'arrivait pas à formuler une pensée cohérente. Pardon ? Face au silence de son homologue, OrelSan éclata de rire.

\- Je déconne mec, respire. Marie va passer, ça ne t'embête pas ?

Bien sûr que si, ça l'embêtait. Il la haïssait, cette fille. Elle était... amoureuse d'Orel, et il ne le supportait pas. Et puis, ils se voyaient beaucoup, quand même, pour une couple en instance de rupture. Non ? Gringe expira lentement, avala sa salive et tenta de ne pas laisser paraître sa colère :

\- Hmm, non non, si elle ne reste pas trop longtemps, elle peut passer.

Puis, la voix amère, il ajouta :

\- Après tout c'est ton appartement... Et ta copine.

Derrière la porte close, Orel posa le front sur le panneau en bois. Les yeux clos, il essaya, en vain, de chasser cette horrible sensation de trahison qui lui serrait le cœur. Il secoua la tête, comme pour remettre ses pensées dans l'ordre, et s'adressa à l'homme de l'autre côté du mur :

\- Ok, super !

Sa voix faussement enjouée ne trompait personne, même pas lui. Surtout pas lui.

Il fit demi-tour et rejoignit rapidement le salon, tentant de ranger un minimum avant que sa... fiancée n'arrive. Il inspira brusquement, soudainement oppressé. Putain... Mais comment avait il fait pour se mettre autant dans la merde ? Enfin, enfin, il prenait conscience de la situation catastrophique dans laquelle il était.

Bordel.

Gringe sortit de la salle de bain, torse nu, alors que la sonnette retentissait. Orel alla rapidement ouvrir, saluant Marie d'un baiser "amoureux". Gringe lui jeta un regard de mépris. Il était vraiment, vraiment énervé. La jeune femme brune s'avança dans la pièce, se délestant rapidement de son manteau, et, sans faire aucun commentaire sur l'état de la pièce ou l'avancée du ménage, se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Gringe fila mettre un tee-shirt, puis revint et s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés, la mine fermée. Orel s'assit aux cotés de Marie, qui se lova contre lui. Le rappeur se tortilla, gêné, sans réussir à soutenir le regard noir de Gringe, qui avait plissé les yeux en signe de mépris.

\- Alors, comment ça va ?

La jeune femme jeta des regards aux deux rappeurs, qui se taisaient, l'un fou de rage, et l'autre atrocement gêné. Devant leur mutisme, Marie hésita :

\- Les gars, ça va ?  
\- Ouais.

Gringe avait fini par répondre. Il n'était pas un rustre moyenâgeux, tout de même. Rassérénée, Marie se réinstalla dans les bras d'Orel, qui l'enserra d'une étreinte protectrice, sûrement plus un réflexe qu'autre chose. Marie vola un baiser à son fiancé, puis les yeux vers lui :

\- Au fait chéri, quand est-ce qu'on va chercher la bague ?

Gringe releva lentement la tête, sans en croire ses oreilles. Quelle bague ? Marie continua, inconsciente de l'explosion nucléaire qu'elle allait générer.

\- Au fait, Guillaume, il t'a montré la photo ?

Méfiant, Gringe haussa un sourcil.

\- La photo de quoi ?  
\- De la bague bien sûr !

La veine temporale de Gringe se gonfla dangereusement, tandis qu'Orel essayait de disparaître dans les coussins du canapé. D'une voix doucereuse qui ne présageait rien de bon, Gringe répondit à marie :

\- Non, il ne m'a rien montré.

Jetant un regard à Orel, qui, au bord des larmes, tremblait au fond du canapé, il continua, serrant les poings au point de faire saillir ses jointures :

\- D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

Choquée, Marie adressa un regard de reproches à Orel, qui se tordait désespérément les doigts, fixant résolument le sol sale du salon.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

Puis, face au silence de son petit ami, elle insista :

\- Oh, Aurélien ! Tu ne lui as rien dit ? C'est ton meilleur ami ! Je pensais qu'il le savait depuis longtemps...

Sans relever le regard, Orel marmonna :

\- Je savais pas comment lui dire...

Gringe, s'approcha d'un pas, et susurra, la voix beaucoup trop calme :

\- Mais c'est vrai ça Orel. Tu fais des cachotteries à ton _meilleur ami_ maintenant ?

Il avait accentué le "meilleur ami" d'un ton dangereux. Déstabilisée, Marie se leva. Elle sentait qu'elle était de trop, et le regard noir de Gringe commençait à l'effrayer.

\- Je... je vais y aller. Vous réglez cette histoire entre vous, d'accord. Au revoir mon cœur.

La porte claqua, laissant un lourd, très lourd silence prendre place entre les deux rappeurs. Orel continuait de fixer résolument le sol, tandis que Gringe continuait de fixer la nuque de son homologue. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Dans le petit appartement sale, le temps paraissait comme suspendu. Plus les secondes s'égrenaient et plus la tension montait. Gringe bouillait intérieurement, et serrait tellement fort les poings que ses ongles entaillaient sa paume.

\- Tu m'expliques.

L'ordre avait claqué, sec, froid, implacable.

\- Je te laisse trois secondes. Et après, je ne contrôle plus rien.

La voix de Gringe paraissait calme, mais en réalité, elle tremblait, vacillait, tandis qu'une rage assassine envahissait chacune des cellules du rappeur. Toujours muet, Orel, sans le vouloir, attiser le feu en face de lui.

\- Trois

Silence. Douloureux silence.

\- Deux.

Silence. Mortel silence.

\- Un.  
\- On est fiancés.

Orel avait relevé la tête. Gringe vacilla, comme frappé physiquement. Il s'accrocha au rebord de la table pour ne pas tomber et planta son regard dans les yeux de son collègue. Celui-ci essaye de s'expliquer, assez misérablement.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment. Je voulais m'en séparer et... Comme d'habitude, j'ai été faible. Je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis coincé dans la merde, je patauge, je m'y enfonce et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir.

Devant le ton suppliant d'Orel, le ton de victime, Gringe perdit tout contrôle.

\- Et tu voudrais que je te plaignes c'est ça ? Que je m'apitoie sur ton sort, encore une fois ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un cri de haine, il se lâchait sur Orel, qui se tassait devant la tempête.

\- Tu voudrais, qu'encore une fois, je te pardonnes ? Je fasse comme si de rien n'était ? Que je continue d'attendre pendant que ta connasse t'embrasse sous mes yeux ?! Tu est faible. Tu es lâche. Tu es médiocre. Tu te places en victime mais tu n'es rien, rien, rien. Pauvre con, pauvre fils de prof, la vie est dure hein ?

Gringe éclata d'un rire dur, d'un rire fou, d'un rire amer.

\- La vie est méchante avec le petit Aurélien, hein. La vie est pas cool. T'es une victime de la société hein ?

Il attrapa le menton d'Orel dans sa main gauche et tira la tête de l'homme vers le haut.

\- Regarde moi quand je te parle ! Et tu voudrais que je te pardonne ? Tu me ment, tu m'as menti, tu m'as tellement, tellement, tellement pris pour un con...

Avec un éclat de rire douloureux, il relâcha Orel, qui, les larmes aux yeux, se leva.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé...

Gringe ne répondit pas.

\- Pardon...

Guillaume le repoussa d'un mouvement de bras.

\- Ne me touches pas. Ne me touches pas, ou je te frappe.

Orel, blessé, recula.

\- J'ai essayé de m'en sortir. Vraiment. Je suis coincé. Je suis tellement coincé. J'ai merdé. Je sais... Mais je peux arranger tout ça.  
\- T'as merdé.

La rage de Gringe était brusquement retombée, et avait laissé la place à une tristesse infinie.

\- T'as vraiment merdé.

Il se leva, ignorant la main d'Orel tendue vers lui, attrape une feuille de papier, la chiffonna et la lança au visage de son homologue.

\- J'avais écrit ça pour nous. Je suis con, hein.

 _Casseurs explosent ta boîte crânienne jusqu'à la fermeture_  
 _Ecoute l'album, prends un coup d'vieux, attrape des vergetures_  
 _Laisse moi tâcher, salir, souiller, tout c'qu'il t'reste de pur_  
 _Ainsi soit-il, Gringe, Benoît 16 mesures_  
 _J'rappe pas, j'pontifie_  
 _Pousse le cerveau des fidèles qui zombifient_  
 _Mode de vie nul et connexion wi-fi_  
 _Coca plus un fond d'whisky, tous fauchés en fin d'mois_  
 _J'lève mon verre au prochain paiement qu'on va faire en cinq fois_  
 _Fermez vos gueules quand jcause, whisky, Coca, Mentos_  
 _Tous les coups sont permis, j'fais l'grand écart à la Jean-Claude_  
 _J'excelle pas dans grand chose, à part dans les temps d'pause_  
 _J'fais couler ta boîte avant la fin d'l'entretien d'embauche_  
 _Gringe et Orel' : voilà les Nobel_  
 _On arrive sur ton paquet d'clope, comme un nuage de sauterelles_  
 _Notre album : une dose de crack sous ton arbre de Noël_  
 _Tu fais des singles que quand tu nettoies les chambres de l'hôtel_

 _Si t'as des nouvelles baskets : fais voir ta nouvelle paire_  
 _Si t'as des nouvelles glasses : fais voir ta nouvelle paire_  
 _Si t'as des nouveaux implants : fais voir ta nouvelle paire_  
 _Casseurs Flowters : voilà la nouvelle paire_  
 _Si t'as des nouvelles enceintes : fais voir ta nouvelle paire_  
 _Si t'as des nouveaux leggins : fais voir ta nouvelle paire_  
 _Si ta mère est devenue lesbienne : fais voir ta nouvelle père_  
 _Casseurs Flowters : voilà la nouvelle paire._

Le cœur d'Orel se serra. Une paire... Il voulait plus qu'une paire.

\- Tu vois ce que me fait faire ? Je suis lamentable. Tu es pathétique. On est bien une paire de merde, en fin de compte.

Le ton douloureux de Gringe fit frémir Aurélie. Guillaume baissa la tête :

\- C'est nul, désolé.  
\- T'es fou, j'adore. On écrira la suite ensemble ?  
\- Si tu veux...

Encouragé par la voix douce de Gringe, Orel s'approcha de lui, pas à pas, comme il ferait avec un bête sauvage.

\- Je te promet que ça va aller. C'est une vraie promesse. C'est avec toi que je veux être. Il n'y a que toi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que la dernière fois, dans la loge. Et tu sais quoi, ouais j'arrive pas à m'en sortir. Mais... Mais t'es le seul avec qui je veut être. T'es le seul dont j'ai envie.

Gringe releva brusquement la tête. Pardon ?

\- Je... Je sais que c'est fou, peut-être que c'est juste parce qu'on se sent seuls, mais le fait est que je suis là. Elle n'est rien, elle n'a jamais rien été... Enfin si, mais cela n'a plus aucune importance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi, mais peut être qu'il faudrait qu'on se laisse aller... Non ?

La voix d'Orel était tremblante, hésitante, apeurée. Gringe, stupéfait de la tournure que prenait les choses, écrasa sa cigarette sur le parquet déjà abîmé du salon, et regarda Orel droit dans les yeux.

\- Répète moi ça.  
\- Tu es le seul.


	16. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 : Tenir ses promesses**

Pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, OrelSan disait la pleine et entière vérité. Il ne cachait rien. Ne mentait pas. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Gringe hésitait, toujours.

\- C'est facile de me dire ça pour me faire oublier. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Orel.  
\- Je suis désolé... Désolé...

Orel se glissa jusqu'à son amant et enfoui la tête dans son cou, embrassa ces parcelles de peau si sensible, si douce, si tendre, si fragile. Gringe frissonnait sous les coups de dents de plus en plus impétueux de son homologue.

\- Arrête... Arrête... Ça ne marche pas comme...

Orel murmurait des mots inaudibles contre sa peau, savourant le mélange de nicotine et de gel douche au caramel, léchant, mordillant, accro à cette peau tendre. Sa langue, mutine, venait caresser les points sensibles du cou de son amant, et ses mains avaient déjà commencé à caresser ce corps qui le rendait fou. Les yeux clos, la respiration haletante, Gringe sentait les dernières barrières se rompre, il sentait ses sens s'échauffer, son corps réagir aux mouvements de dents désordonnés d'Orel, dans son cou. Tentant de reprendre le contrôle, il repoussa Aurélien :

\- Tu sais que si tu fait un mouvement de plus, je ne réponds plus de rien ?

Pour toute réponse, Orel, les yeux assombrit par le désir, attrapa violemment les lèvres de Gringe, l'embrassant passionnément. Une langue quémanda l'accès à une bouche frémissante, liant une nouvelle fois les deux hommes. Gringe inspira brusquement lorsque la main d'Orel se glissa sous son tee-shirt... Le message était clair. S'abandonnant aux mouvements désordonnés de leurs lèvres, il se laissa aller contre le torse d'Orel, qui traçait sur sa peau des arabesques dansantes, des caresses légères qui laissaient sur leur passage des traînées brûlantes. Sauvagement, Gringe releva le menton d'Orel vers lui :

\- C'est moi qui contrôle.

Pour toute réponse, Orel gémit faiblement, désireux de retrouver les lèvres de son homologue. Guillaume accéda à sa demande avec plaisir, mais, cette fois, en prenant le dessus dans cette bataille enflammée. Il glissa ses mains derrière la nuque d'Orel et, les faisant tourner, le plaqua contre le mur. Le choc fut assez brutal, et Orel laissa échapper un gémissement, ce qui permit aux dents de l'homme au bonnet de se frayer un chemin pour venir doucement mordiller la lèvre inférieure du rappeur. Les mains d'Orel agrippaient les épaules de Guillaume, caressant son cou, découvrant la peau fine de ses trapèzes. A bout de souffle, les deux hommes se séparèrent, les yeux fous, noircis par le désir qui les habitaient. Haletant, Aurélien saisit le tee-shirt de Gringe et l'enleva avec difficulté, puis le lança, en même temps que le sien, à travers le salon.

A présent torse nu, les deux hommes se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, à la recherche d'un contact, même infime. Orel s'accrochait à l'homme en face de lui, qui dévorait maintenant ses épaules, déposant des coulées de baisers, goûtant avec délectation cette peau salée par la sueur, rougie par ses morsures, et pourtant si tendre, mordillant ces points si sensibles, se repaissant des mouvements incontrôlés de sa proie. Sous les dents de son ami, le corps d'Orel ondulait, comme animé d'une vie propre. Il frémissait, haletait, les yeux clos, les mains crochetées aux épaules de son ami, comme s'il avait peur que ses jambes ne le lâchent. Il crût chavirer quand les lèvres de Gringe se mirent à descendre, mutines, entrouvertes, sans réels mouvement, juste une caresse. La langue du plus vieux caressait, goûtait pleinement ce torse découvert, faisant découvrir à Orel des sensations totalement inconnu. L'appendice chaud, expert, traçait des dessins compliqués sur la peau humide, tandis que Gringe descendait peu à peu, les mains posées sur les hanches d'Orel, la respiration haletante, presque à genoux.

Orel, déjà perdu das les limbes de la luxure, frissonnait sous les vagues de sensations que la langue de Gringe déclenchait en lui. Elle affolait ses sens, caressant ses nerfs, faisant réagir son corps comme jamais il n'avait jamais réagi. Ses mains vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux de Gringe, enserrant ce crâne brun, appuyant involontairement sur la nuque de l'homme. Il devait descendre, descendre, encore plus bas, répondre à ce désir pressant presque douloureux. Gringe se releva brusquement, retournant embrasser Orel avec passion, alors que ce dernier gémissait de frustration. Ils échangèrent, durant quelques secondes, un échange enflammé, avant qu'Orel ne décide d'accélérer le mouvement, et de prendre les choses en main. Inversant leur position, il plaqua Gringe contre le mur, qui amusé, le laissa faire, levant les mains comme dans un hold-up. Guillaume perdit vite son petit sourire lorsque les lèvres d'Orel descendirent sur sa poitrine, prenant un malin plaisir à reproduire avec minutie chacun des mouvements qu'il avait fait auparavant, dévorant sa peau brûlante, faisant gémir le rappeur. Sauvage, tendre, passionnée torture.

Accélérant sa descente, Orel se laissa tomber à genoux, haletant. Il glissa des mains impatientes sous la ceinture du jogging de son acolyte, faisant tomber les dernière barrières de tissus. Il resta un léger instant démuni face au corps de Gringe, à présent nu devant lui, mais l'envie se fit plus forte que la gêne. D'un mouvement un peu trop timide, il saisit de sa main droite l'érection de Gringe, puis fit quelques moments rapides, tentant de garder une certaine forme de contrôle. Au dessus, les poings serrés, Gringe gémissait, la voix éraillée, les yeux clos, la tête basculée en arrière contre le mur. Le pouce d'Orel passa sur le sommet ultra-sensible de son ami, qui laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Le rappeur redescendit sa main, étalant le liquide pré-séminal, avant de déposer un baiser sur la tête qu'il venait de caresser. Il se lécha les lèvres, curieux, puis fit la grimace. Il leva un regard sur Gringe, qui, les yeux clos, les traits tordus par le plaisir, était plus beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Cette vision fit exploser le cœur du rappeur normand, qui fit courir sa langue sur toute de la virilité de son amant, suivant malicieusement la veine principale, déposant des coulées de baiser, goûtant, léchant, découvrant ces nouvelles sensations. Lorsqu'il la prit tout entier, Gringe eut un spasme qui effraya Orel, qui arrêta immédiatement tout mouvement. La réaction de Guillaume ne se fit pas attendre : il poussa la tête d'Orel vers son désir brûlant, et eût un râle étouffé lorsqu'Orel entama des vas-et-viens lascifs, puis de plus en plus sauvages, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser ses pulsions.

Perdu dans les limbes d'un plaisir tellement intense qu'il le faisait défaillir, Gringe tremblait, au bord de l'explosion. Il repoussa Orel, ne voulant pas en finir si tôt. Ce dernier remonta, l'embrassant, lui faisant partager le goût acre de ses propres sécrétions. Les deux hommes étaient rouges, fous, humides de sueur, brûlants. Leurs mouvements étaient désordonnés, sans aucune logique. Les derniers vêtements volèrent dans la pièce tandis que la main de Gringe venait prodiguer quelques caresses enflammées à Orel, qui chavirait en sentant la peau chaude de la paume de son amant autour de sa virilité tendue à lui en faire mal. Les deux hommes firent quelques pas vacillant vers le canapé, et s'y effondrèrent, les jambes entrelacées. Lorsque leurs deux érections se touchèrent, Orle eût un spasme, comme si un courant électrique venait de le traverser. Les mains de Gringe, les doigts de Gringe, les lèvres de Gringe, plus rien n'existaient. Rien que lui, son odeur de tabac et de sueur, le goût de sa peau. Le bas-ventre de Gringe le brûlait, tandis qu'il glissait un doigts sur la colonne d'Orel, demandant une autorisation muette qui lui fut rapidement accordée. Bouche contre bouche, les deux hommes mêlaient leur respiration, immobiles, pour laisser à OrelSan le temps de s'habituer à la douleur. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Gringe se mit à le caresser doucement, pour le préparer, pour lui faire oublier ses corps étrangers qui se mouvaient doucement en lui.

Les sensations d'Orel étaient renversantes. C'était la première fois, et malgré une douleur assez peu agréable, il mourrait de désir d'obtenir plus. Lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur de Gringe quitter son corps, il releva le regard, avec un geste d'impatience. A genoux au dessus de lui, Gringe enfilait un préservatif. Orel profita de ce moment pour détailler tous les détails du torse de son aîné. Son cou marqué de morsures, de traces rouges, de suçons. Son torse humide, couvert de marques également. Ses côtés saillantes. Son grain de beauté sur le flanc droit. La fine ligne de poils noirs qui descendait se perdre bas, trop bas... Orel gémit en sentant les mains de Gringe se reposer sur son corps, caressant ses hanches, ses fesses, prenant possession des moindres recoins de sa peau. Il se raidit lorsqu'il sentit, au milieu d'une douleur indistincte, Gringe rentrer lentement en lui. La douleur était réellement insoutenable au début, mais les mains de Guillaume qui le caressait l'aidaient à s'habituer à ce corps étranger. Après plusieurs longues secondes, de lents mouvements se mirent en place : des mouvements lascifs qui déclenchaient chez Orel des vagues de frissons. Lorsqu'il sentit que c'était possible, Gringe accéléra ses coups de bassins, faisant gémir son amant qui faiblissait sous l'intensité du plaisir.

\- Bordel... Bordel... Bordel... Orel... Je... S'il te plaît, Orel... Bébé...

Des litanies de mots sans sens franchissaient les lèvres asséchées de Gringe, tandis qu'Orel se tordait, prisonnier d'un plaisir trop intense pour lui. Leurs corps brûlants étaient lourds, commençaient à fatiguer, mais rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Lorsque Gringe heurta ce point si sensible de l'anatomie masculine, Aurélien ne put retenir un cri rauque. Ce cri rendit complètement fou le plus vieux, qui saisit à bras le corps le torse d'Orel, le retourna, et changea d'angle, savourant encore une fois les cris éraillés qui sortaient du larynx fatigué de son amant. Les ongles d'Orel se plantaient dans la peau de Gringe, lacérant, déchirant, griffant le dos sensible de son amant. Les mouvements étaient incontrôlés, incontrôlables. Les cris résonnaient dans la pièce, les corps se mêlaient, s'emmêlaient. Après un coup de bassin particulièrement puissant, le corps d'Orel se tendit, son torse se cambrant avec force. Un cri lui échappa, le nom de Guillaume résonna avec force, tandis qu'Orel s'effondrait, la respiration erratique, les yeux clos. Après quelques secondes, son amant le suivit dans l'orgasme et rejoignit avec lui les succubes de la luxure. Il se retira et s'effondra sur son amant, après avoir retiré rapidement le préservatif. Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent, épuisés, haletants. Gringe posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Orel, déposant de légers baisers sur la peau humide, goûtant la sueur de son amant.

Les deux hommes tentaient de calmer les battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs et de récupérer une respiration normale. Au bout d'un temps, Gringe se releva, et se pencha sur le visage d'Orel, embrassant son nez, son front, sa tempe, ses paupières. Aurélien glissa une main derrière la nuque de son amant et attrapa ses lèvres, lui offrant un baiser doux, tendre, calme. Leurs bouches se caressaient presque amoureusement, toute la sauvagerie des dernières minutes oubliée. Ils se redressèrent, leurs lèvres toujours en contact, et Orel se blottit contre le torse de Gringe, qui l'entoura de ses bras.

\- C'était génial.

La voix d'Orel était éraillée, cassée, fatiguée. Gringe sourit, caressant distraitement les cheveux de son ami. Il lui embrassa le sommet du crâne, les yeux clos. Dans un demi-sommeil, il sentit les lèvres d'Orel happer les siennes une dernière fois, et lui rendit son baiser.

Orel se releva, enfilant son caleçon qui traînait, et attrapa la main de Gringe. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, fatigué.

\- Viens, on va dans ma chambre.

Il fit quelques pas, déjà courbaturé, le corps douloureux. Il sentit les mains de Gringe se poser sur ses hanches, et avança avec lui vers son lit. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas, s'enveloppant dans la couette. Orel déposa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Guillaume, qui passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Ils échangèrent un sourire et un regard tendres, et Orel finit par fermer les yeux, bercé par la respiration de son amant. Ce dernier écouta, pendant quelques minutes, le souffle d'Aurélien s'apaiser, puis eut un sourire rayonnant.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.


	17. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 : J'arrive j'arrive**

Ce furent les lèvres de Gringe qui réveillèrent Orel, ce matin là. Dans une demi-sommeil, encore enveloppé dans sa couette, le rappeur sourit en sentant la langue de son amant venir caresser sa bouche entrouverte.

\- Réveille-toi. J'ai faim.

Orel sortit un bras de sous la couette et chercha à taton le visage de Gringe.

\- T'as besoin de moi pour manger ?

Il sentit les lèvres de Gringe contre sa paume et frémit, les yeux toujours clos :

\- Je te parles...  
\- Oui, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai envie d'aller prendre un petit-dej en terrasse. Tu viens ?

Orel s'enfouit sous la couette avec un sourire.

\- Hum oui, j'arrive...

Gringe arracha la couette, découvrant le corps d'Orel, et la jeta par terre, avant d'éclater de rire en apercevant le majeur fièrement dressé de son ami. Le-dit ami se laissa rouler sur le lit avant de se laisser glisser à terre, les yeux toujours clos. Il rampa pour sortir du lit, puis se redressa, s'étirant en baillant. Orel enfila rapidement un jogging et un sweat, puis, silencieusement, s'approcha de Gringe, se glissant dans son dos, avant de brusquement l'enlacer, mordillant avec délectation la peau de sa nuque.

\- Je suis prêt.

Orel fit quelques pas, enfila ses chaussures et jeta un regard à Gringe qui pianotait sur son téléphone :

\- Et j'ai faim !

Les deux hommes descendirent ensembles les marches de leur immeuble, et sortirent dans la rue de concert, le sourire aux lèvres, s'échangeant, comme à leur habitude, des blagues vaseuses et indélicates, qui les faisaient beaucoup rire, tous génies qu'ils étaient. Ils marchèrent une petite dizaine de minutes et vinrent s'installer en terrasse d'un petit café de quartier. Ils commandèrent des croissants et deux cafés, puis savourèrent leur petit-déjeuner et la caresse du soleil sur leur visage.

Sous la petite table, Orel vint glisser sa jambe contre celle de Gringe, qui sourit malicieusement et renforça la pression des deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Les deux rappeurs échangèrent un petit sourire. C'était une matinée ensoleillée, une matinée niaise, une de ces matinées où l'odeur du café et du pain frais embaumaient les rues, une de ces matinées où les couples se promenaient main dans la main dans la rue. Gringe s'assombrit lorsqu'une jolie brune passa à côté de leur table, jetant un regard aguicheur à Orel, qui lui offrit un petit sourire en retour. L'air sombre, le rappeur au bonnet s'alluma une cigarette puis retira brusquement sa jambe. Orel, surpris, lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension :

\- Quoi ?

Guillaume ne répondit pas, se contentant de tirer sur sa cigarette. OrelSan comprit alors rapidement la raison de son changement d'humeur, et éclata de rire.

\- Sérieusement ? Gringe... Vraiment ?  
\- Mmh.  
\- T'es jaloux.  
\- Je suis pas jaloux. 

Orel sourit malicieusement, avant de murmurer, le nez dans sa tasse de café :

\- Si, t'es jaloux.  
\- Non !  
\- Il n'y a pas de honte à être jaloux...  
\- C'est juste qu'elle ressemble à Marie.

Orel perdit son sourire.

\- Ecoute, pour Marie, je... Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir.  
\- Ah ouais ? C'est marrant, parce que moi je sais.

Orel baisse le regard, se focalisant sur sa tasse de café.

\- Hey, je suis sérieux, là.

La voix de Gringe était grave, posée. Il était vraiment sérieux.

\- Je veux que tu la quittes.  
\- Je peux pas faire ça... Elle... Elle est tellement heureuse...

\- Et ?

La voix de Gringe, bien qu'encore calme, commençait à trembler imperceptiblement.

\- Et alors ? Son bonheur passe avant nous, c'est ça ?  
\- Je ne peux pas, d'un coup, comme ça, lui annoncer qu'on ne se fiance plus, que je la trompe et que je la quitte...  
\- Bien sûr que si tu peux. A un moment, faut arrêter de déconner.

Après un temps de silence, Gringe reprit la parole.

\- Va peut-être falloir que t'assumes maintenant, non ?  
\- Hum, oui. Peut-être.  
\- Alors tu vas la quitter ?

Orel baissa la tête.

\- Je... je vais essayer.

Gringe secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, hein.

Il se leva, l'air fatigué, tout le bonheur de quelques minutes précédentes oublié. Orel tendit la main et lui attrapa le poignet :

\- Attend, tu vas où ?  
\- Je te laisse réfléchir, et prendre les bonnes décisions.

Gringe se dégagea et se mit à marcher à grandes enjambées vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Lorsqu'il fut à bonne distance d'Orel et la terrasse du café, il sortit son téléphone et envoya un rapide message à Jo.

A : Princesse  
 _Hey beauté, on se voit à ta pause ? J'ai des_ _trucs à te raconter._

Sans attendre la réponse de Jo, il monta dans le premier bus qui passait, direction l'ouest de Caen. Derrière lui, toujours assis à la terrasse du café, Orel, les dents serrés et le regard vide, tenait son doigt en suspens au-dessus de la petite icône "envoyer". Il relut une dernière fois le message :

 _Ecoute, Marie. Des choses ne fonctionnent plus entre nous, et je pense qu'on a vraiment besoin d'en parler tous les deux. Je ne veux pas que t'imagines des choses, alors viens le plus vite possible à l'appart', qu'on discute un peu de tout ça._ _A ce soir._

La main frémissante, Orel se retira brusquement et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, enregistrant le message comme brouillon. Il paya rapidement le petit-déjeuner et quitta le café, le cœur lourd. Bordel, dès que quelque chose fonctionnait dans sa vie, il fallait que quelque chose le brise. Il arriva devant la porte de l'immeuble, et monta rapidement les étages, espérant que Gringe soit également rentré dans l'appartemment. Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, les quelques pièces du studio étaient vides, désespérément vides...

Il était encore avec Jo.

Jo.

Orel ressentait une jalousie dévorante à l'égard de Jo. Parce que cette petite blonde aux yeux d'enfant avait brisé toutes les barrières de Gringe en quelques minutes, parce qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre, parce qu'elle connaissait ses pensées les plus secrètes, et probablement les pensées auxquelles lui, Aurélien, n'avait pas accès. Et il en était fou de jalousie, parce qu'il voulait lire en Gringe comme Jo réussissait à le faire. Parce qu'il voulait que Gringe pose le même regard sur lui que sur elle. parce qu'il voulait que Gringe lui appartienne entièrement, corps, cœur, esprit. Et il ne supportait pas l'idée que Jo soit amoureuse de son ami. De son amant. La rage au cœur, Orel ressortit son téléphone, modifia son brouillon et envoya son message à Marie.

Les poings serrés, il jeta un regard sur le canapé, témoin de la première rencontre de leurs corps ; il jeta un regard au mur, où il s'était écorché le dos ; il jeta un regard au lit, là-bas, dans la chambre, qui avait témoin de leur premier baiser... Et abattit son poing sur la table, de toutes ses forces, haineux.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Gringe était allongé sur la couchette miteuse de Jo, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Le regard fixé sur le plafond, il caressait d'une main les cheveux de la petite blonde, et avait coincé l'autre sous sa tête. Blottit sur son torse, Jo savourait le contact de la paume de l'homme sur sa nuque. Elle enserrait de ses bras la poitrine de Gringe, et reposait là, détendue. Elle finit par se redresser, et s'alluma à son tour une cigarette. Jetant un regard moqueur au cou criblé de marques de Guillaume, et lui sourit malicieusement :

\- Je vois que tu as réussi à obtenir ce que tu voulais... Je me trompe ?  
\- Non, t'as raison. J'ai enfin réussit à... à...  
\- A le baiser ?

Gringe sourit.

\- Ouais.

Jo jeta un regard en biais à l'homme allongé, qui souriait bêtement.

\- Il a quitté sa conne de copine ?  
\- Non... Bordel de merde, il assume rien, ça me rend fou.  
\- T'es bien atteint, toi. T'es jaloux, hein.

Gringe soupira.

\- Pitié, pas toi aussi. Orel m'a sorti le même couplet ce matin.

Jo se redressa, à genoux, assise sur le ventre du rappeur brun. Elle déposa un petit baiser enfumé sur le suçon violacé qui décorait le cou basané de l'homme allongé sous elle :

\- C'est pas une honte d'être amoureux... C'est même plutôt une force, si tu veux mon avis.

Gringe haussa les épaules tout en recrachant distraitement sa fumée.

\- Ouais, peut-être bien. Tu penses qu'il m'aime ?  
\- Attend... Tu viens d'avouer que t'es amoureux ?  
\- J'ai pas dit ça.

Jo s'assit sur ses talons, les mains posées sur le torse de Gringe, l'air pensif.

\- Je sais pas s'il t'aime. Je pense. Mais c'est une couille molle, il la quittera jamais sa meuf. Il a trop peur de la solitude.  
\- Mais il serait pas seul. Je suis là, moi.

Le jeune blonde se mordit la lèvre, l'air faussement aguicheur.

\- Ouais, t'es là, toi. Je peux peut-être en profiter, non ?  
\- Si on pars du principe qu'Orel couche toujours avec l'autre conne, oui, tu peux profiter de mon sublime corps.

Les lèvres de Jo sur sa peau nue firent taire ses vantardises.

A l'appartemment, loin des lèvres de Jo, la main ridée de Jeannine se levait vers l'interphone. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, Orel l'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

\- Mamie ! Comment ça va ?

La vieille dame eut un sourire rayonnant, et embrassa la joue de son petit-fils.

\- Mais ça va très bien. Alors, ça avance ta musique ?  
\- J'étais en train d'écrire, justement. Tiens regarde...

 _Hier et demain sont la même journée, la boucle est bouclée  
Rappelle moi d'arrêter la musique avant d'aller me coucher  
Je mets 6 mois pour écrire des couplets qu'personne va écouter  
La seule personne qui crie mon nom c'est mon père quand j'suis bourré  
Cigarette sur cigarette dans une bouteille sans fond je fais pas de nouvelle chanson  
On fais des tours de périf', des tours en ville, des tours à la FNAC  
En bref on tourne en rond  
J'attends un signe extraterrestre, j'attends qu'on vienne me dire :  
"Toute ta vie n'est qu'un grand mensonge"  
Pendant qu'mon patron m'pousse à souiller tous mes principes  
Mais c'est mon job, j'passe l'éponge  
Et on s'détruit la santé pour se sentir en vie  
J'suis moins petit, j'suis plus vieux  
Mais j'ai jamais grandi  
La plupart des choses dont rêvent les gens d'ici m'feraient mourir d'ennui  
La plupart des choses dont rêvent les gens d'ici m'feraient mourir d'ennui _

\- C'est joli... Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ? A cette comptine, tu te souviens ?

La grand-mère et le petit-fils se mirent à chanter ensembles, partageant un instant de complicité unique, leur deux voix s'accordant parfaitement sur les paroles de la vieille berceuse :

 _J'essaye, j'essaye, de faire de mon mieux  
Et je m'ennuie quand tout devient sérieux  
En partant je leur dis droit dans les yeux  
J'aurais dû faire un peu mieux  
J'essaye, j'essaye...  
J'essaye, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux _

Les yeux clos, Orel continua le rap, en improvisation, tout en suivant l'air de la petit comptine.

 _Quand j'étais plus jeune j'avais des rêves, maintenant j'ai des regrets  
Contrairement aux vieilles bourges de ma ville, je serais peut-être jamais refait  
Je m'ennui tellement je matte la barre de téléchargement défiler  
Des fois je sors dans des boites pourries où je rêve de tabasser le DJ Si j'écrivais des chansons d'amour, ce serait pour dire qu'il n'existe pas  
Je fais semblant d'écouter personne, mais c'est seulement parce que j'ai peur de ce qu'ils disent de moi  
Tout le monde me dit que finirai par changer, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment ils peuvent y croire  
Alors que je suis même pas capable de changer une ampoule, ça fait 6 mois que j'pisse dans le noir  
J'ai les fantasmes d'un ado et l'aigreur d'un p'tit vieux  
Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est trouver un juste milieu  
Je mens surtout à moi-même quand je répète que j'essaye, que j'essaye de faire de mon mieux  
Je mens surtout à moi-même quand je répète que j'essaye, que j'essaye de faire de mon mieux_

Jeannine s'assit sur le canapé, et sourit à son petit-fils, qui s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Eh ben, ça me paraît pas très gai comme chanson... Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Orel n'hésita pas un instant.

\- Je suis amoureux de Gringe.

La vieille dame sourit.

\- Mais ça fait longtemps, ça !  
\- Quoi ? Non !  
\- Vous croyez que personne ne les voient, vos petits regards en coin, les petits gestes tendres que vous échangez ? Je suis peut-être vieille, mais quand même ! Et alors, vous avez rompus, avec ton copain ?

Un peu sous le choc, Aurélien regardait sa grand-mère avec de grands yeux.

\- Euh, eh bien en fait... Non, justement. On vient juste de se mettre ensembles. Sauf que, tu vois Marie ?  
\- La brunette écervelée ?  
\- Hum... Oui, elle.

\- Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
\- On est fiancés.

Jeannine éclata de rire.

\- T'es dans la merde, mon petit. Bon, je file, ton grand-père m'attend dans la voiture...  
\- Ah bon, ça fait longtemps ?  
\- Non, deux heures !

Orel sourit.

\- Attends, mamie !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pour Gringe, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
\- Quitter la petite brune, et faire confiance à ton copain. Vous serez heureux ensembles, j'en suis sûre !

Puis la porte claqua, et le silence revint. Le téléphone posé sur la table vibra, et Orel pâlit en lisant le message qu'il venait de recevoir :

De : Marie  
 _Oui mon coeur, demain c'est parfait pour aller chercher la bague. Je t'aime aussi !_


	18. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 : Quand ton père t'engueule**

\- Orel ? T'es là ?

Gringe pénétra dans l'appartement, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Orel ?

Aurélien sortit de sa chambre, en chemise et bas de costume. Gringe s'arrêta, surpris.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?

Orel soupira.

\- Je vais manger avec Marie. A L'escale Dorée.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je vais manger avec ma... fiancée.  
\- J'espère que c'est une blague.  
\- Ecoute, je vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais continuer à te taper ta pute dès que l'envie t'en prends mais que je devrais larguer ma copine, c'est tout.

Gringe attrapa le poignet d'Orel et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Comment tu peux comparer le fait que j'aille voir Jo parce que je suis malheureux, au fait que tu es fiancé ?

Orel se dégagea, la mine sombre, sans répondre.

\- Tu n'as juste pas les couilles de t'en séparer.

Impassible sous l'attaque, Aurélien haussa les épaules, puis, toujours muet, enfila sa veste de costume, sous le regard incandescent de Gringe, que le silence rendait fou. Tandis que son ami se baissait pour lacer ses chaussures, il détailla ce corps pour qui il perdait tout contrôle.  
Il caressa du regard cette nuque, que ses lèvres avaient marqué, ces épaules, que ses ongles avaient déchirés, cette taille, ce dos, et putain, putain, ces fesses... Au moment où Orel se relevait sans lui jeter un regard, il fit un brusque pas vers lui, le plaqua contre le mur et se mit à l'embrasser sauvagement.

Aurélien gémit sous la puissance du coup, qui lui coupa brièvement ma respiration. Mais ce qui l'empêchait de respirer réellement, c'était les lèvres de Gringe qui lui devoraient la bouche avec sauvagerie. Sentant toutes ses barrières se rompre, le rappeur s'accrocha à la nuque de Gringe et lui rendit son baiser, taquin. Guillaume plongea dans son cou avec violence, et s'attarda sur une parcelle de peau qu'il prit le temps de marquer consciencieusement. Finalement, il relacha Orel et s'éloigna en silence, fier de son coup.

Démuni, Orel resta immobile quelques instants, les lèvres rougies et gonflées. Une intense douleur dans son cou le fit réagir, et il jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir sale accroché sur le mur.

Oh.

Un suçon énorme était en train de s'installer dans son cou, déjà violacé, presque noir. Impossible à dissimuler sans écharpe, et, qui plus est, douloureux.

\- Putain Gringe, tu crains ! Comment je vais faire !

Debout sur le balcon, une clope entre les dents, Gringe savourait sa victoire, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Orel le rejoignit rapidement et lui asséna un coup sur l'épaule.

\- Marie passe ici, on prend sa voiture.  
\- Non.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Si elle passe la porte de l'appart, tu la largues.

Au moment où Orel allait rétorquer, la sonnette retentit, coupant l'échange des deux hommes. Ils échangerent un regarde de défi.

\- Méfie toi, Orel. Méfie toi.  
\- Ne me menaces pas, mec.  
\- Si tu ne lui dis pas... C'est moi qui le ferait.  
\- Tu n'as pas intérêt.

Tout en avançant vers la porte, OrelSan remonta son col de chemise, dissimulant son suçon qui, à présent, arborait une violente couleur violacée. Il soupira, puis ouvrit la porte.

Marie arborait un sourire rayonnant. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de soirée longue, noire et moulante, et portait un maquillage sophistiqué. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était magnifique. Elle s'avança d'un pas et attrapa du bout des doigts le menton mal rasé du rappeur, avant de lui offrir un baiser très tendre. Elle pénétra dans l'appartement et adressa un petit salut à Gringe, qui, la mine fermée, fumait, adossé au mur du salon.

Marie s'assit sur le canapé, avec la grâce d'une princesse. Orel lui jeta un petit regard puis eût une petite moue d'excuse destinée à son ami.

\- On a un peu de temps avant la réservation, comment ça va les garçons ?  
\- Ça va très bien, chérie...

Guillaume tressaillit à l'entente du surnom, mais continua de fumer, immobile et muet.

\- Et toi, Guillaume ?  
\- Ça va. Ça irait mieux si Orel te disait... Ce qu'il a à te dire.

Marie adressa un regard interrogateur à Orel, qui jeta un coup d'oeil noir à son collègue. La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes.

\- Eh bien, mon cœur... Quoi ?  
\- Rien.

Orel fixa Gringe dans les yeux et articula exagérément ces derniers mots :

\- Il n'y a rien. Rien. Du. Tout.

Gringe avança d'un pas vers Orel.

\- Ah oui, rien ? Tu es sûr ?

Son ton était dangereusement bas. Marie se leva également, s'interposant entre les deux hommes.

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant. J'en ai marre. A chaque fois que je viens, vous vous engueulez muettement. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'en ai marre de ne jamais comprendre !

Orel lui attrapa les mains et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

\- Il n'y a rien, chérie. Ça va, c'est la fatigue.

Marie n'objecta rien, malgré son air sceptique.

\- Non il n'y a pas rien. Bordel, tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de mentir ?

Le ton de Gringe vacillait. On sentait qu'il se contrôlait et se retenait d'une main de fer pour ne pas se mettre à hurler.

\- Il ne se passe pas rien. MERDE !

Les barrières se rompirent et Gringe se mit à hurler. Marie recula d'un pas, choquée. En quelques secondes, Guillaume fut devant elle, la secouant par les épaules.

\- Mais tu ne comprend pas, putain ! Tu ne comprend pas ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il te mens, constamment, depuis des semaines ! Il te manipule, il te prend pour une conne, il te mens... Il te mens tout le temps, bordel !

Marie pâlissait à vue d'œil, et paraissait paralysée.

\- Tu sais, le jour où ce petit con t'as demandé en fiançailles ? Tu sais ?  
\- Oui... Oui, oui, je sais...  
\- Eh bien tu sais ce qu'il voulait faire ce jour là ? Il était venu te quitter ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Il n'a pas les couilles, il n'a pas le courage de dire la vérité. Il préfère s'enterrer, s'enferrer dans le mensonge, s'engager avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas plutôt que de porter ses couilles et dire la vérité, une seule fois dans sa vie.

Les larmes s'amoncellaient aux coins des yeux de Marie, qui, les lèvres pincées, commençait à trembler. Derrière elle, Orel s'était laissé glisser contre le mur, la tête entre les mains, secoué de sanglots silencieux.

Sans y accorder une once d'attention, Gringe continua son discours, mais d'un ton plus doux, presque tendre, presque désolé.

\- Tu sais Marie, il ne reste pas avec toi que par lâcheté. Il ne veut pas te faire de mal, aussi, et tu sais... Il a peur de s'afficher avec la personne qu'il aime vraiment.

D'une voix tremblante et éraillée, Marie adressa une supplique à Gringe, les yeux suppliants et les joues couvertes de larmes :

\- Il... Il est amoureux ?

Gringe hocha la tête.

\- Il est amoureux... de moi.

Comme frappée, Marie vacilla, retombant sur le canapé, choquée.

\- On a déjà couché ensembles. Il t'a trompé avec moi. Et...

Gringe tendit le cou, dévoilant des marques pas tout à fait estompées.

\- C'est lui qui me les a faites.

Pris de pitié, Gringe s'agenouille devant Marie, et lui releva le visage, qu'elle avait couvert de larmes.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu l'aprenne autrement, et de quelqu'un d'autre, crois moi. Je... je suis désolée.

Marie secoua la tête, sans répondre. Le rappeur au bonnet se releva, adressa un regard méprisant au corps d'Orel, toujours roulé en boule contre le mur. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil désolé à Marie, qui sanglotait désormais sans retenue sur le canapé, puis quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Sur le canapé, dévastée, Marie pleurait, son maquillage pourtant parfait coulant sur ses joues. Elle enleva brusquement ses escarpins, les jetant à côté d'elle sur les coussins verts abîmés. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, alors que la jeune femme tentait de calmer sa respiration, Orel se releva et vint s'agenouiller devant elle, à l'endroit exacte où Gringe s'était tenu. Il lui saisit les mains et les serra :

\- Je suis désolé... Je suis tellement désolé...

Marie releva la tête, et lui adressa un regard plein de larmes. Puis, alors qu'Orel continuait de répéter "Je suis désolé" comme une litanie, elle lui releva le visage et lui asséna une gigantesque claque.

\- Espèce... De... Connard !

Chaque mot fut ponctué d'un coup. Orel bascula en arrière, et tomba sur le dos, surpris.  
Au dessus de lui, Marie continuait de hurler.

\- Comment as-tu pu imaginer ne serait ce qu'un seul instant que tu pourrais me mentir toute ta putain de vie ? Comment as-tu pu ? Et moi qui, comme une conne, t'aimais... Je t'aime, tu sais. Mais toi, toi...

Marie fit volte-face, relevant Orel qui ne disait mot, le regard obstinément fixé sur le sol.

\- Tu es un connard, un lâche, un faible, une couille molle putain ! Comment ai-je pu... Depuis le début hein, depuis le début, tu l'aimais ? Tu l'aimais hein !

La jeune femme, folle de rage et aveuglée par les larmes, se jeta contre le torse d'Orel qu'elle martela sans relâche, hoquetante, vacillante, comme touchée par la folie. Elle murmurait des mots sans fin, des mots sans sens, frappant jusqu'à s'épuiser, jusqu'à s'engourdir les bras. Elle finit par se laisser aller dans les bras d'Orel, toujours sanglotante. Aurélien l'enlaça et la berça, longtemps, comme une enfant. Au bout d'un temps et lorsqu'elle fut un peu calmée, elle se recula et adressa un regard vide à Aurélien.

\- Alors... J'imagine que c'est fini. J'imagine que c'est la dernière fois qu'on parle... Je...  
\- Je suis désolé. Je suis réellement désolé.

Marie hocha la tête.

\- Moi aussi je suis désolée. Je, euh... Je suppose qu'il faut que... Que je parte...

Orel acquiesca, l'air navré.

\- Alors, euh... Adieu ?  
\- Adieu, Marie.

Récupérant ses chaussures, Marie s'avança d'un pas mal-assuré vers la porte, et, après un dernier regard à son ex-fiancé, quitta pour la dernière fois l'appartement.

Orel attendit plusieurs minutes, seul, debout dans le salon sale, encore sous le choc de la brusque séparation. Il jeta sa veste sur le sol, et détacha d'une main les premiers boutons de sa chemise, caressant du bout des doigts la marque violette dans son cou.

Il sortit à son tour de l'immeuble, et marcha rapidement vers le supermarché le plus proche.

\- Bonjour, une bouteille de St-James s'il vous plaît.

A l'ouest, loin, dans un café miteux, Jo savourait une tasse de chocolat chaud, sous le regard lourd de Gringe.

\- Il ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole.

Jo soupira.

\- Mais non...  
\- Il ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole.  
\- Mon dieu.

La jeune femme blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrête de te lamenter un peu, mon petit chat. Tu as pris la bonne décision, sérieusement. Tu sais que tu devais faire ça.

Gringe baissa la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas... à moi de faire ça.  
\- Peut-être, oui. Mais tu sais très bien que si tu n'avais rien fait, rien ne se serait passé. Il n'aurait jamais eu les couilles de la larguer.

Le nez dans sa tasse de chocolat, Jo murmura, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- En plus, tu viens d'avouer à une commère de première classe que vous étiez dep et que vous aviez couchés ensembles. C'est une évolution énorme, non ?

Gringe sourit, et frôla du bout des doigts les lèvres de la petite prostituée.

\- T'as une moustache de chocolat, je suis sûr que t'en as dans les cheveux.

Jo éclata de rire, de son rire clair et tintant que Gringe appréciait tant. Elle embrassa doucement la pulpe des doigts qui la frôlaient, puis saisit la main de l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Tu... Je sais que maintenant, c'est plus délicat, mais... Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'occupe ensembles une dernière fois ?

Gringe hésita quelques secondes, puis acquiesca.

\- De toutes façons, je n'ai envie de penser à rien d'autre. Et il ne m'adressera peut être plus jamais la parole, alors...

Tout en riant, Jo leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais quelle drama queen !

Au même instant, la bouteille roula, vide. Elle dévala la pente et vint exploser contre la barrière en fer forgée. Les yeux vide, OrelSan, affalé contre un arbre, sentait son cerveau flotter dans le rhum. Il se leva, vacillant, et fit quelques pas trébuchants, tout en manquant de tomber tous les deux pas.

Avec la démarche de l'ivrogne et une terrible nausée, Aurélien quitta le parc, et vint s'effondrer sur le trottoir.

Devant la voiture de son père.

\- Aurélien ? Bordel de merde, Aurélien...

Assis dans la voiture de son père, Aurélien flottait, la tête bringuebalante. Devant, son père l'engueulait.

\- Tu pue la gnôle. Tu bois le matin maintenant ?

 _Pour des bonnes ou des mauvaises raisons mon père m'a souvent crié dessus,_  
 _Mais quand il dit rien, c'est qu'il est vraiment déçu,_  
 _J'préfère qu'il gueule, le pire c'est les silences,_  
 _Tout ce qu'il crie sera pas aussi violent que tout ce qu'il pense,_  
 _Quand t'es petit tu crois que ce genre de truc s'arrête,_  
 _Mais ton père t'engueuleras toute sa vie, t'as 10 ans dans sa tête,_  
 _Question piège, pourtant normalement j'tiens l'alcool mais..._

\- C'est le St-James...  
\- Le St-James !

 _Là il me demande pourquoi j'suis pas normal,_  
 _Dit que j'ai fais des études,_  
 _J'suis pas censé descendre l'échelle social,_  
 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal,_  
 _Est-ce qu'il m'a bien éduqué?,_  
 _C'est la faute de mes potes suspects,_  
 _Comme quand ils m'ont fait fumer,_  
 _Tout c'que j'arrive à penser,_  
 _C'est que j'ai mal au v..._

\- Putain ! Dégage, espèce de connard !

 _Pourquoi les gens sont plus agressifs en voiture ?_  
 _Quand ils se sentent en sécurité ça fait sortir leur vraie nature,_  
 _"Tu vois c'que tu me fais faire ?"_  
 _Ça y est, c'est de ma faute si tout va mal,_  
 _J'voulais faire comme lui, me mettre un petit verre après le travail,_  
 _Ou plusieurs pendant, comme il faisait dans le temps,_  
 _J'travaille beaucoup mieux quelques grammes dans le sang,_  
 _J'pourrais lui dire j'arrive mieux à faire semblant,_  
 _J'pourrais lui dire j'arrive mieux à encaisser le rangement,_  
 _Mais bon.._  
 _Tout ce que je dis sera retenu contre moi,_  
 _J'ai juste a fermer ma gueule avoir l'air coupable jusqu'à ce que l'on se revoit,_  
 _On dirait c'est la première fois qu'il se rend compte que j'bois,_  
 _Est-ce qu'il s'inquiète vraiment ou est-ce qu'il a juste honte de moi ?_  
 _Ça doit être un mélange de tout ça,_  
 _Un peu comme mes mélanges d'alcool qui font qu'il est en train de crier "Pourquoi ?",_  
 _Il m'dit que j'me rends pas compte de la chance d'avoir autant de chance,_  
 _J'ai envie de faire une blague... Pas sur que ça détende l'ambiance._

C'est fou comme le monde tournait autour d'Orel.

Comme le monde vacillait.

La nausée le pris comme une putain de déferlante.


	19. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 : St-James  
**

Gringe pénétra tout doucement dans l'appartement silencieux, sur la pointe des pieds, inquiet de ne pas réveiller son colocataire qui devait encore dormir. Le salon était plongé dans le noir. Sans allumer aucune lumière, Gringe se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et s'y blottit, fatigué.

Il revoyait la scène qui s'était déroulée plus tôt dans la soirée. Les cris, les larmes, les secrets révélés, la mine défaite d'Orel.

Orel... Bordel, il était tellement, tellement amoureux. C'était devenu plus qu'une évidence, c'était une vérité parfaite, une réalité. Gringe soupira, et, d'une main hésitante, retira son bonnet. Il était somme toute assez ridicule, seul, allongé sur ce canapé vert aux tâches multiples. L'homme s'alluma une cigarette et se mit à fixer le plafond, les yeux rivés sur les volutes de fumée grise qui s'élevaient en tourbillonant.

C'était compliqué d'être amoureux, en réalité. La main de Gringe trembla lorsqu'il amena la cigarette à sa bouche. Et si Orel lui en voulait à mort ? S'il refusait de lui parler ? Ce n'était pas à lui de dire la vérité a Marié, bien sûr, c'est vrai, mais il fallait bien qu'un jour la vérité éclate... Au fond, il restait une certaine forme de rancoeur envers Orel qui subsistait au fond de l'esprit fatigué de Guillaume Tranchant.

L'appartement était parfaitement silencieux, et totalement dans l'obscurité. Couché dans le noir, Guillaume écoutaient les bruits de la ville, là-bas, en bas, et regardaient les lumieres des phares éclairer par intermittence les murs abîmés du salon. Un sourire vint se glisser sur les lèvres du rappeur lorsqu'il se releva et sortit sur le balcon. Il aimait la nuit, en vérité. Ses pensées revinrent à OrelSan. Au souvenir de la chaleur de ses lèvres, de la tendresse de ses mains, de la sauvagerie de son corps, Gringe adressa au ciel de minuit un sourire éclatant. Il laissa glisser un doigt léger le long de ses lèvres, puis se releva souplement, tout en écrasant sa cigarette sous son talon. Il pénétra dans le salon, fatigué, et avec dans l'idée d'aller dormir quelques heures, mais sa niaiserie maintenant coutumière reprit le dessus.

Pas à pas, avec un petit sourire mutin, le rappeur au bonnet traversa l'appartement et de glissa dans la chambre d'Orel, bien décidé à lui voler un baiser. Un peu à l'aveuglette, il s'approcha du lit et s'y laissa tomber. Gringe savoura la caresse du drap sur ses avant-bas, et enfouie la tête dans l'oreiller. Il se blottit dans la couette d'Orel, et inspira profondément l'odeur de shampooing au citron qui s'en échappait. Les yeux clos, il se laissa bercer par le silence et par la respiration d'OrelSan.

La respiration ?

Il n'y avait que le silence.

Gringe se releva brusquement, et alluma la lumière. Il jeta un regard à ses côtés, et retint un gémissement en apercevant le lit vide à ses côtés. Les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles même lorsque la culpabilité frappa Gringe. C'était sa faute.

Orel n'était pas revenu. Il avait refusé de revenir parce qu'il ne voulait plus le voir.

Il ne voulait plus le voir.

Ces quelques mots tournaient en boucle dans la tête du rappeur qui, adossé au mur, laissait les larmes dévaler librement ses jours mal rasées, et laissait les sanglots envahir, en toute impunité, sa poitrine, comme une malédiction. Il voulait juste être heureux. Il avait juste été honnête. Il voulait juste aimer librement Orel, rien d'autre.

Pris d'une rage folle, Gringe abattit son poing fermé sur le montant du lit qui eut un grincement sinistre. Alors c'était ça, sa récompense ? Il n'avait fait que porter les couilles d'Orel à sa place... Et il payait maintenant. Quelle connerie. Gringe se leva et alla se coucher sur le canapé, bien décidé à attendre le retour d'Orel. Il croisa les bras, la mine fermée, les sourcils froncés et un air féroce sur le visage.

En vérité, il était bien décidé à attendre qu'Orel revienne et surtout, il était déterminé à obtenir son pardon, par la force s'il le fallait. Mais les minutes continuaient à défiler, le temps commençait à devenir long, et plus la nuit avançait, plus l'angoisse montait, et Gringe sentait sa gorge se serrer et tentait de stopper le tremblement frénétique de ses mains. Alors c'était comme ça que ça allait se finir ? Lui, les mains moites, assis seul sur un canapé miteux, et Orel, on ne sait où, probablement en bonne compagnie, ou pire, avec Marie...  
Gringe sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Il attrapa un sweat qui traînait à côté de lui et y enfouit sa tête, mais ses sanglots- redoublèrent lorsqu'il que l'effluve de citron et de sueur mêlées envahit ses sinus. Il finit par se rouler en boule, fatigué, épuisé même, et se laissa tomber dans un sommeil profond, mais agité et hanté par le visage d'Orel.

A quelques mètres de là, assis dans la voiture de son père, la tête baissée, Orel tentait de calmer les nausées qui le secouaient, tandis que son père lui lançait des regards furieux par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur central.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?  
\- J'ai envie de vomir.

L'homme au volant soupira, lassé du comportement immature de son fils, pourtant presque trentenaire.

\- Aurélien...  
\- Papa, s'il te plaît. Je suis désolé.  
\- Non. Écoute, je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans cet état, c'est clair ?

OrelSan hocha la tête, et jeta un regard fatigué à son téléphone.

\- Je vais rentrer, il est cinq heures du matin.  
\- Va dormir. Prend un médicament et va te coucher.

Sans réussir à prendre l'air contrit qui aurait pourtant été de circonstance, Orel descendit de la voiture en vacillant, puis se retourna et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son père :

\- Tu... Tu vas dire quelque chose à maman ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard. Après un long silence, M. Cotentin eut un long soupir.

Orel vacilla un peu plus ; pourquoi le temps s'allongeait-il comme ça ?

\- Je ne dirais rien.

Aurélien ne put cacher un soupir de soulagement.

\- Merci, p'pa.  
\- Allez file. Je t'ai assez vu ce soir.  
\- Bonne nuit !

Les jambes toujours tremblante, Orel pénétra dans son immeuble, et grimpa lentement les étages qui le séparait de son appartement. Arrivé devant la porte, il se mit à fouiller ses poches de plus en plus fébrilement.

\- Merde...

Orel, fatigué, nauséeux et beaucoup trop ivre, se laissa glisser dos au battant de bois, puis se roula en boule sur le paillasson usé.

En posant sa joue contre la surface piquante, le petit rappeur se prit à penser que le sol était quand un endroit vachement agréable pour piquer un petit somme... Et s'endormit avant même d'avoir réussi à finir sa pensée.

\- Orel ? Putain qu'est ce tu fous là ?

La voix extrêmement tonitruante de Deuklo réveilla Orel en sursaut. Sa tête lui pesait horriblemnt, et son cerveau pulsait contre les parois de son crâne, comme une incessante litanie qui lui rappelait à chaque instant combien il avait bu, à peine quelques heures auparavant.

La bouche pâteuse, OrelSan tient de se redresser, sans succès.

\- Tu... Tu peut m'aider ?

Deuklo attrapa le bras de son ami d'une main ferme et le releva brusquement.

Peut-être un peu trop brusquement d'ailleurs puisque le jeune homme rendit tout le contenu de son estomac sur les baskets abîmées de Claude, qui laissa échapper une exclamation bruyante.

\- Putain ! Orel, tu fais chier ! Ouvre cette putain de porte !  
\- J'ai pas les clés...

Après plusieurs minutes d'engueulade soutenue, Claude finit par déserter le palier de l'appartement, les chaussures sales et la mine fermée. Orel se mit à frapper contre le panneau de bois frénétiquement, en espérant secrètement qu'un miracle vienne lui ouvrir.

Et la porte finit par effectivement s'ouvrir.

\- Putain Orel ! Où est-ce que t'étais !

Puis, après une seconde de silence, la voix de Gringe reprit avec des accents dégoûtés :

\- Mais... T'as vomi ?

Une main saisi Orel par la taille et l'entraîna vers le canapé.

\- Ça va ?

Gringe, l'air très inquiet, se pencha vers son ami, puis fronça les sourcils :

\- T'as bu ?  
\- Je suis désolé...

Gringe se releva, l'air fermé.

\- Putain. Tu te laves, tu dors ici et après, on s'explique.  
\- Je suis désolé.

Gringe soupira.

\- Tu sais combien j'étais inquiet ?

Orel se leva et fila dans la salle de bains, suivi de près par son colocataire.

\- Tu sais combien j'ai eu peur ? J'ai attendu toute la nuit ! J'avais peur que tu me déteste, j'ai tremblé pendant des heures ! Et toi, toi... Tu as recommencé à boire, tu retombes dans tes stupides vices putain, tu es insupportable !

Orel baissa la tête, la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

\- A chaque fois c'est pareil, je paye toutes tes erreurs ! Tu n'a même pas eu assez de courage pour quitter toi-même ta copine... Et je paye ! C'est moi qui paye ! Je... Je... J'ai eu peur toute la nuit bordel, et toi, toi... Tu étais étalé dans ton vomi comme un ivrogne !

Pendant que Gringe déversait sa colère sur son amant, ce dernier se dévêtait sans aucune gêne et pénétrait dans la douche. Guillaume ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser ses yeux le long du torse d'Orel, tout en suivant, comme à chaque fois, le tracé des grains de beauté de l'homme en face de lui. Il dévora ce corps tendre des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes avant de revenir à sa colère.

\- Est-ce que tu sais combien j'ai eu peur ?  
\- Mais peur de quoi enfin ? J'ai juste bu.

Le ton indolent d'Orel rompit toutes les barrières de son amant, qui finit par avouer la peur qui depuis plusieurs heures lui tailladait les entrailles.

\- J'ai... Putain, j'ai eu peur de te perdre ! J'ai eu peur que tu me haïsse ! J'ai brisé ta vie, celle de Marie, j'ai rompu tes fiançailles... J'ai eu tellement peur que tu refuses de me revoir et...

La voix grave de Gringe se brisa.

\- J'avais peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir t'embrasser.

Orel jaillit hors de sa douche, dégoulinant et couvert de mousse.

\- Espèce d'imbécile.  
\- Je sais, je suis désolé.

La voix de Gringe tremblait. Il ne supportait pas de se retrouver en position de faiblesse, il détestait devoir s'applatir comme ça, mais face à Orel, il s'obligeait à ravaler sa fierté.

Ce dernier franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et glissa une main humide derrière sa nuque.

\- Non, pas ce genre d'imbécile. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je t'aime ?

Il franchit les centimètres séparant leur deux visages et attrapa la lèvre inferieure de Gringe entre des dents, puis se mit à la mordiller. Les mains du brun vinrent se coller au dos nu de son collègue, qui, tout en dévorant la bouche de Guillaume, poussa un léger gémissement et vint se coller à lui. Gringe saisit le visage des deux mains et recula la bouche d'Orel de la sienne.

\- Tu sais que si tu me dit des choses comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien ?

Orel, les yeux déjà assombris par le désir, hocha la tête et recupéra brusquement les lèvres de Gringe. Leur baiser était violent, incontrôlé, leurs lèvres se battaient presque dans une lutte violente pour le pouvoir. Leurs langues dansaient un ballet enflammé, et les mains de Gringe, à la fois légères et appuyées, rendait Orel complètement fou.

Rapidement, les vêtements de Gringe volèrent dans la pièce, et leurs deux érections se frolèrent, déclenchant un spasme de plaisir chez les deux hommes. Les deux avaient déjà perdu contrôle de leurs corps, et lorsque les lèvres de Gringe vinrent s'écraser contre la peau humide du cou de son amant, Orel laissa échapper un gémissement rauque. Les dents de l'un dévoraient la peau tendre de l'autre, leurs mains s'entrelaçaient, leurs corps se collaient et vibraient l'un contre l'autre. Leurs peaux brûlantes étaient déjà humides de sueur, et leurs cris mêlés résonnaient dans la pièce carrélée.

Orel mordit le creux de l'épaule de Gringe qui se raidit et bascula la tête en arrière. Il traça de sa langue une ligne humide et brûlante, ponctuée ça et là de légers baisers. Gringe, les poings serrés, se mordait les lèvres violemment, tout en essayant de retenir ses gémissements passionnés.

\- Bordel, Orel... Orel...

Orel remonta et embrassa la peau nue de Guillaume, en goûtant avec délectation le goût de caramel et de sueur qui recouvrait le torse de son amant. Les ongles de ce dernier se plantèrent dans le dos de son tendre bourreau, alors que son torse se cambrait sous la caresse ses lèvres.

\- S'il te plaît...

Orel s'agenouilla lentement, tout en prenant un malin plaisir à caresser du bout des doigts la peau fine de l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant. Mutin, il souffla sur l'érection dressée de son amant, qui se raidit. Lorsque les lèvres d'Orel de posèrent dessus, un gémissement rauque envahit la salle de bains. Le rappeur à genoux entama une série de vas-et-viens lancinants puis suivi du bout de la langue la veine qui saillait sur le corps dressé. Orel dévoraient consciencieusement chaque parcelle de peau, tantôt rapidement, tantôt doucement, fébrile puis tendre, toujours passionné. Sa langue traçait des arabesques compliquées qui déclenchaient des vagues de frissons dans la poitrine de Gringe. Guillaume se tendit brusquement et jouit violemment tout en gémissant des litanies de mots sans sens, où seul ressortait le nom d'Aurélien.

Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le sol de la salle de bains, épuisés, la respiration erratique. Gringe réussit tout de même à saisir le menton d'Orel dans sa main et lui offrit un baiser où transperçait toute la tendresse du monde. Les deux hommes se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, le torse encore humide, les membres fatigués. Orel cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant, qui l'enlaça et sourit au plafond.

\- Au fait...  
\- Oui ?

La voix de Gringe était douce et amusée.

\- Redis-moi ça.

Le nez enfoui dans le cou de son homme, Orel mordilla la peau texturée du bout des dents :

\- Je t'aime.


	20. Update chapitre 17

Hey ! Je vous laisse une mini note pour m'excuser sincèrement du problème d'exportation survenu pour le chapite 17. Je ne m'en était pas rendu compte et la quasi totalité des lecteurs n'as pas eu accès au chapitre lisible, j'en suis réellement désolée. Bref, j'ai update de nouveau le chapitre 17 et il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes sur coup. Si certains d'entre vous contenu d'avoir une version codée du chapitre, envoyez moi des MP et j'essaierais de régler définitivement le problème.

Le chapitre est donc posté, j'espère que vous irez le lire haha ! Encore désolée de l'attente...

B'sous,

Psycho'


	21. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 : Regarde comme il fait beau**

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Orel se réveilla ce matin-là la tête blottit contre le torse de Gringe.  
Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut pour première pensée qu'il avait passé une nuit extraordinaire avec son amant.

Son amant.

Orel sourit malicieusement et se redressa sur ses coudes, puis jeta un petit regard à l'homme endormi à ses côtés. Leur nuit avait été plus que mouvementée, et le jour était maintenant depuis longtemps levé, mais Gringe continuait de dormir comme un bienheureux. Orel se dégagea du bras qui l'enlaçait puis se pencha sur le visage du rappeur endormi. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur la bouche entrouverte de Gringe, qui grogna mais lui rendit tout de même son baiser. Orel laissa échapper un petit rire joyeux puis se leva :

\- Allez bouge, j'ai envie de sortir.

Gringe roula sur lui-même et se laissa glisser en bas du lit. Il finit par se relever et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la cuisine, où il se servit une tasse de café.

\- Orel ?  
\- Sur le balcon !

Le rappeur enfila son bonnet qui traînait sur la table, puis rejoignit son amant sur le balcon. Il s'alluma une cigarette, puis sourit à Orel, qui fumait la sienne tout en buvant son café.

\- Ça va ?

Orel soupira.

\- J'ai mal partout.  
\- Fragile.

Orel asséna un coup dans l'épaule de son colocataire.

\- Oses dire que tu n'as mal nulle part...

Gringe ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, hésita puis la referma. Puis sourit doucement.

\- Ah mon cœur, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir où j'ai mal.  
\- Mon cœur ?  
\- Je suis niais le matin, tu devrais le savoir.

Orel écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol et se glissa contre le torse nu de Gringe. Il mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure avant de l'embrasser librement. Gringe posa sa tasse sur la rambarde du balcon et agrippa la taille de son amant, tout en lui rendant passionnément son baiser. Il laissa ses lèvres glisser le long de sa mâchoire et vint embrasser puis mordiller les points si sensibles du cou d'OrelSan.

\- Hum, Gringe, on est sur un balcon.

Sans lâcher des dents la peau fine du cou de son amant, Gringe le souleva et marmonna, les lèvres écrasées contre l'omoplate de son homme :

\- Je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre.

Il glissa ses mains sous les fesses du petit rappeur et le plaqua contre son bassin tandis que ce dernier enroulait ses jambes autour de lui. Les lèvres toujours soudées, ils reculèrent d'un pas, mais au moment où Gringe projeta Orel sur la rembarde afin de trouver un appui, le dos du petit heurta un objet dur qui bascula brutalement.  
Orel se détourna :

\- Euh... C'était quoi ça ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit de la porcelaine s'écraser contre le toit d'une voiture. Orel bondit souplement des bras de son homme et les deux rappeur se penchèrent de concert par-dessus la rembarde, puis se redressèrent et échangèrent un nouveau regard complice.

\- C'était ma tasse de café.

Lorsque l'alarme de la voiture se déclencha, les deux hommes jugèrent, entre deux crises de fou rire, qu'il était temps de rentrer à l'intérieur. Une fois à l'abri des murs du salon, Orel s'effondra sur le canapé et se mit à rire aux larmes, plié en deux.

Resté debout, Gringe le contempla avec amusement, puis vint s'assoir à côté de son amant, qui posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Guillaume laissa sa main dériver dans les cheveux longs d'Aurélien, qui se calma peu à peu. Le silence envahit la pièce, les deux hommes goûtant seulement au bonheur d'être juste là tous les deux, assis l'un sur l'autre, dans un instant de réelle tendresse.

Orel, au bout d'un temps, se redressa et caressa du bout des doigts la joue embarbée de Gringe.

\- J'ai une question...  
\- Oui ?

Aurélien Cotentin pris une grande inspiration, puis posa la question ultime à Guillaume Tranchant :

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que nous sommes un couple ?

Gringe se figea. A des côtés, Orel lui jetait des regards égarés et hésitants. L'homme au bonnet se tourna lentement, puis se leva, sous le regard affolé du plus jeune.

-Attend attend, si t'es pas prêt c'est pas grave, ne part pas et...

Les lèvres de Gringe le firent taire. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, l'homme au bonnet s'agenouilla aux pieds de son amant :

\- Alors, avant tout, je veux que tu m'excuse pour le quota bien trop élevé de niaiserie qui va être concentré dans ce que je vais te dire.

Gringe pris à son tour une grande inspiration et enserra la main d'Orel dans la sienne.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes un couple ? J'ai tellement de choses à te dire à ce sujet. Mais je vais aller au plus court : je t'aime, je t'aime comme un fou, et il est probable que je t'aimerais toujours. Je veux t'aimer chaque jour, je veux me réveiller avec ta tête dans mon cou comme ce matin, je veux fumer avec toi tous les jours et je veux casser des tasses de café en essayant de te poser sur cette foutue  
rembarde. Je veux que les gens pensent que nous sommes un couple modèle, je veux pouvoir me laver les dents pendant que tu prend ta douche, et je veux aller manger avec toi tous les futurs 14 février, même et surtout si tu doit sucer ma bite pour la St-Valentin. Alors oui, bordel oui je veux être en couple avec toi, et si possible, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

A la fin de son laïus, Gringe respira un grand coup puis osa lever son regard vers Orel, qui paraissait tétanisé.

\- Attend Orel, tu... Tu pleures ?

Le plus jeune s'essuya rapidement la joue.

\- Non.

Gringe éclata d'un rire tendre, se releva souplement, puis embrassa doucement Orel.

\- Et je me demande encore pourquoi je t'aime... Bon, je vais prendre une douche. A tout à l'heure mon cœur.  
\- Tu vas juste prendre une douche... Au fait, on à un concert demain, tu n'as pas oublié ?  
\- Bien sûr que non. Je sors tout à l'heure, ça ne t'embête pas ?

Orel hocha la tête.

\- T'inquiète pas. Je sais pas où tu compte aller, mais ramène une tasse à café s'il te plait.  
\- Haha, j'en trouverais, pas de problème.

Gringe quitta la pièce, et Orel, après être resté quelques secondes immobiles avec un sourire idiot sur le visage, se saisit d'un papier et d'un stylo qui traînait. En quelques minutes, il avait de quoi rapper sur le dernier beat de Skread.

 _Regarde comme il fait beau dehors_  
 _C'est l'heure pour aller jouer_  
 _Regarde comme il fait chaud dehors_  
 _Faut sortir s'aérer_  
 _J'm'en bats les couilles !_

 _Abattu par la fatigue d'avoir rien branlé_  
 _Le projet c'était d'rien foutre, et j'ai aucun plan B_  
 _J'pense qu'à glander, chanter, m'esquinter la santé_  
 _Mon cochon d'Inde est mort de faim, j'lui donnais rien à manger_  
 _Quinze appels manqués : rappelle-moi d'jamais les rappeler_  
 _Aucun objectif : j'suis sûr de pas les rater !_  
 _J'écris jamais d'chanson : j'suis sûr de pas les rapper_  
 _J'suis fakir, j'marche pieds nus sur des assiettes cassées_  
 _Il m'reste qu'une barre d'énergie, ça sent la panne de réseau_  
 _Tu viens d'finir tes exos, j'finis ma boîte de Lexo_  
 _J'vis dans mon dix mètres carré, carrelage couvert de crasse_  
 _Si j'prends l'balai, c'est juste pour changer la poussière de place_

 _Regarde comme il fait beau dehors_  
 _Pff... Ouais, ouais..._  
 _C'est l'heure pour aller jouer_  
 _J'm'en bats les couilles !_  
 _Regarde comme il fait chaud dehors_  
 _Faut sortir s'aérer_  
 _Pff... Non !_  
 _Regarde comme il fait beau dehors_  
 _C'est l'heure pour aller jouer_  
 _J'vais rester à l'intérieur j'crois_  
 _Regarde comme il fait chaud dehors_  
 _Faut sortir s'aérer_

 _J'vis en marge, plus ça va, plus j'me détache_  
 _Déchiré sur les photos : même sur l'périph', j'souris quand y'a les flashs_  
 _J'frôle la syncope, tise à m'en rendre malade_  
 _Au réveil le p'tit déj', c'est une fin d'clope et une part de pizza froide_  
 _Fatigué, j'trouve même plus la force de m'ennuyer_  
 _Tout c'qui traîne peut devenir un cendrier_  
 _On est restés bloqués sur les vieilles femmes de lycée_  
 _Si t'as pas d'nouvelles histoires, on va les remasteriser_  
 _J'veux qu'on m'foute la paix, j'dors, j'provoque la chance_  
 _J'suis à l'autre bout du canapé sur les photos d'vacances_  
 _J'avance avec un fort taux d'latence_  
 _J'me réveille à midi, j'ai la gaule à 18_

 _Regarde comme il fait beau dehors_  
 _Pff... Ouais, ouais..._  
 _C'est l'heure pour aller jouer_  
 _J'm'en bats les couilles !_  
 _Regarde comme il fait chaud dehors_  
 _Faut sortir s'aérer_  
 _Pff... Non !_  
 _Regarde comme il fait beau dehors_  
 _C'est l'heure pour aller jouer_  
 _J'vais rester à l'intérieur j'crois_  
 _Regarde comme il fait chaud dehors_  
 _Faut sortir s'aérer_

 _"Bonjour, j'ai une quatre-saisons et une calzone : c'est ici ?"_

 _Tu peux garder la monnaie, j'ai mal au crâne quand j'calcule_  
 _Des pizzas, des films bizarres, des femmes, des tentacules_  
 _J'allume une clope, et pense à celle d'après pendant qu'j'la fume_  
 _Comme une pucelle dans un gang-bang : j'en branle pas une_  
 _J'prends l'évolution dans l'sens contraire : j'végète_  
 _J'descends même plus mes poubelles : j'les lance par les fenêtres_  
 _J'ai la flemme de nettoyer mes fringues : j'les jette_  
 _J'ai des portraits d'mes ex : on fera des parties d'fléchettes_  
 _"Un t-shirt propre qui traîne" égale "nouvelle taie d'oreiller"_  
 _La flemme d'aller pointer au taf, j'me lève du mauvais pied_  
 _J'ramasse la Playstation et les jeux qu'on m'a prêtés_  
 _Puis j'trace à Easy Cash : tout est bon à monnayer_

 _Regarde comme il fait beau dehors_  
 _Pff... Ouais, ouais..._  
 _C'est l'heure pour aller jouer_  
 _J'm'en bats les couilles !_  
 _Regarde comme il fait chaud dehors_  
 _Faut sortir s'aérer_  
 _Pff... Non !_  
 _Regarde comme il fait beau dehors_  
 _C'est l'heure pour aller jouer_  
 _J'vais rester à l'intérieur j'crois_  
 _Regarde comme il fait chaud dehors_  
 _Faut sortir s'aérer_

Après sa douche, Gringe sortit de l'appartement non sans avoir volé un dernier baiser à son petit rappeur. Il attendit son bus quelques minutes, puis y monta direction l'ouest de Caen. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il avait quitté la petite blonde, mais elle lui manquait déjà. En descendant du bus, Gringe s'arrêta dans une boulangerie et acheta quelques croissants, puis finit le reste du chemin à pied. Ol arriva quelques secondes plus tard sur le parking miteux où veillaient les fameuses caravanes. La brune qui l'avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois, Carla, était assise sur le petit muret, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Elle aperçut Gringe et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

\- Eh, beau brun !

Gringe s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire et s'assit à ses côtés. Il aimait bien cette fille. Brune, la poitrine forte et le maquillage surfait, elle était un peu la mère de toutes les filles du groupe. Elle n'était pas la plus vieille, mais sa carrure, sa voix grave éraillée par la cigarette et ses airs de reines lui avaient valu le respect et l'affection des filles. Elles la considéraient toutes comme la matrone du parking, la princesse du béton, le pilier du camtar. Son franc-parler et sa sincérité lui avait également valu une certaine affection de la part de Gringe.

\- Comment ça va, Carla ?

La jeune femme prit le temps d'inspirer une profonde bouffée de cigarette, puis regarda la fumée monter en volutes vers le ciel.

\- Ça va parfaitement bien. J'ai bossé toute la nuit, je suis épuisée... Mais ça va. Et toi, alors ?  
\- Je suis en couple, officiellement.

Carla éclata de rire, de son rire de diva, clair, carillonant, qui fendait son visage et la transformait en sublime créature, qui illuminait ses yeux et la rendait extraordinaire, ce rire qui lui valait tellement d'admirateurs.

\- Alors c'est ça la raison de tes cernes et de ton sourire !

Gringe adressa un petit sourire sol, puis se redressa en passant la main dans ses cheveux, faisant tomber son bonnet sur le béton.

\- Eh oui. Je vais voir Jo, elle dort ?

Carla attrapa le poignet du rappeur et l'obligea à rester immobile.

\- Attends, tu es venu ici seulement pour cracher ton bonheur à la face de Jo ?

Carla avait perdu son sourire. Devant ses sourcils froncés, Gringe hésita.

\- Mais je... Je voulais juste...  
\- Lui faire sentir que tu étais parfaitement heureux après t'être fait baisé par ton copain officiel ? Lui montrer combien tu es amoureux de lui ? Lui prouver encore une fois qu'elle n'as aucune chance ?  
\- Quoi ?

Carla lacha le poignet de Gringe et finit sa cigarette.

\- Tu es vraiment égoïste. Tu es tellement fier d'être heureux que tu viens lui vomir ta perfection à la gueule. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle est déjà assez malheureuse ici ? À coucher pour du fric, à niquer sa vie petit à petit, sans famille, et avec toi qui vient ici, qui couche avec elle puis la laisse seule...  
\- Mais... Mais j'ai vraiment de l'affection pour elle...  
\- Elle est amoureuse de toi.

Gringe baissa la tête sans répondre. Puis il se leva, et contempla quelques instants le sachet de viennoiseries qu'il tenait encore dans sa main. Il hésita, puis tendit le sac à Carla, qui se leva également.

\- Tu.. Tu lui diras que je suis passé ?

Carla le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

\- Je te promet. Merci pour les croissants !

Gringe fit quelques pas en arrière, adressa un demi-signe de main à la jeune femme, puis fit demi-tour avec hésitation, et s'éloigna du parking, le pas un peu chancelant.

Derrière la vitre sale de la troisième caravane, une jeune femme blonde pinçait les lèvres et retenait avec peine les sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater. Dès que la silhouette brune s'effaça, Jo sortit et rejoignit Carla, qui l'enlaça et la serra contre elle en une étreinte quasi maternelle. La petite blonde laissa les larmes couler silencieusement le long de ses joues, et se blottit contre la poitrine de la brune qui continuait de la bercer avec tendresse.

\- Il... Il... Il est venu pour me dire que...

Jo tentait de parler mais les sanglots et les hoquets l'empêchaient d'articuler correctement. Carla lui murmura des mots apaisants jusqu'à, enfin, réussir à calmer la jeune femme qui pleurait dans ses bras.

\- Il... Il est venu pour moi... Mais je peux plus, je peux plus... Il est tellement, tellement... Il est amoureux de lui, hein ?  
\- Oui, mon cœur. Il est amoureux.  
Jo renifla.

\- J'ai envie de le voir. Il me manque...  
\- Chut, chut... Tout doux, calme toi mon chaton, respire...

Les deux femmes se detachèrent. Jo avait les yeux rougis, le menton tremblant et arborait un petit sourire triste. Elle était tristement résignée.

\- Tu sais, je me déteste quand je suis comme ça. Faible, amoureuse et... Et stupide. Je me complaît tellement dans cet amour à sens unique, c'est ridicule non ?

La jeune blonde soupira, puis eu un petit rire ironique.

\- Je crois que je cherchais un amour de roman, une histoire à la Scarlett O'Hara et Rhett Butler. Tu sais ? Une romance où le beau prince vient enlever la pauvre princesse et la tirer de la merde. Bordel, oui j'aurais bien aimé qu'il soit mon prince, mais mon prince est dep, dommage. J'ai aimé m'imaginer qu'il cachait son amour pour moi parce qu'il avait peur d'être mal vu en fréquentant une pute. J'ai adoré penser qu'il m'aimait en secret. J'ai adoré les moments qu'on passait ensemble. J'ai tellement aimé être dans ses bras, l'embrasser librement, sentir sa peau contre la mienne, son corps, sa sueur, son odeur, sa sauvagerie...  
\- Arrête. Tu te fais du mal.

Jo haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais. Écoute, je suis morte, je vais dormir.  
\- Tu veux un croissant ?

Jo tendit nonchalamment la main.

\- C'est pas un croissant qui va me faire tomber encore plus amoureuse, alors tant qu'à faire... Autant en profiter !

La jeune femme planta ses dents dans une viennoiserie et envoya un clin d'œil malicieux à Carla, puis quitta le muret et rentra dans sa caravane, le sourire en partie retrouvée.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, Gringe marchait d'un pas vif vers l'appartement, les sourcils froncés, à la fois ému et envahi d'un désir pressant de retrouver son homme. Il arriva rapidement devant son immeuble, monta les étages quatre à quatre puis s'engouffra dans le salon. Orel était allongé sur le canapé vert, un paquet de chips sur le ventre, et comatait gentiment devant la télé. Gringe lui jeta un regard attendri, puis s'avança vers son amant. Il le saisit à bras-le-corps et l'enlaça rapidement, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre son torse. Surpris, Orel se laissa faire, puis adressa un regard interrogateur à son amant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
\- Rien.

Gringe enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Orel, qui se laissa faire avec amusement. Il entoura de ses bras la nuque de Guillaume et lui embrassa le front.

\- T'es mignon quand tu t'y met.  
\- Tais-toi et profites en.

Orel embrassa Gringe et se mit à dévorer la peau fine de son cou.

\- Mais j'y compte bien...

Une main mutine vint se glisser contre une peau déjà embrasée.

\- J'y compte bien.


	22. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 : Johnny Depp**

\- Johnny Depp.

Gringe jeta un regard effaré à l'homme affalé à ses côtés.

\- T'es sérieux ?

Orel lui jeta à son tour un coup d'oeil.

\- Quoi ?

Gringe leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir exaspéré, puis se replongea dans son ordinateur. OrelSan, avec une moue enfantine, décida que décidemment, il s'ennuiyait beaucoup trop, et escalada habilement l'homme à ses côtés jusqu'à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux, obligeant Gringe à poser son ordi sur la table basse. L'homme au bonnet leva les yeux vers le visage de son ami, qui trônait fièrement sur lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Déposant ses mains sur sa taille, Gringe caressa un instant le dos du petit rappeur, avant de se laisser tomber dans les coussins verts du célèbre canapé.

OrelSan se pencha, bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Front contre front, les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard de défi, et une tension assez attrayante pour le Caennais s'installa entre eux. Gringe avança les lèvres pour tenter de mettre fin à ce duel, mais Orel se détourna, faisant froncer les sourcils de son homologue.

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

Orel, pour toute réponse, renforça juste son sourire. Gringe retient un sourire amusé, puis enserra les poignets de son collègue avant de le retourner et de le plaquer contre le canapé. Les deux hommes était l'un sur l'autre, et échangeaient toujours ces regards de défi qui les mettaient invariablement dans tous leurs états.

\- Allez, bébé. Tu en meurs d'envie.

La voix d'Orel s'était faite caressant, envoûtante, empoisonnée. Gringe, malgré son désir, tenta de résister encore un peu... Peine perdue. Il craqua très vite et sa bouche vint s'écraser sur le sourire mutin de son amant, qui accueillit cette défaite avec plaisir, et lui rendit un baiser enflammé. Sous les lèvres de Gringe, c'était Orel qui perdait maintenant le contrôle et sa verve précédente, et qui avait du mal à réprimer ses frissons tandis que la bouche du rappeur au bonnet dévorait la peau sensible et maintes fois marquée de son cou opalin.

Guillaume, les yeux clos, se délectait de cette peau texturée et inspirait à pleins poumons l'odeur de citron frais qui montait du corps d'Orel, mais attendait impatiemment de pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Lorsque ses dents s'attaquèrent à la clavicule gauche de sa victime, toujours immobile, elle ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé qui franchit malgré elle la barrière de ses lèvres. A l'entente de ce gémissement, Guillaume eut un sourire victorieux, puis murmura :

\- Eh, Orel ? Bébé ?

Pour toute réponse, Gringe n'eut qu'un petit gémissement de frustration, qu'on pouvait aisément traduire par "Rends-moi tes lèvres.". Avec un sourire grandissant, Gringe se pencha encore plus vers le visage de son amant, jusqu'à sa bouche entrouverte frôle le lobe d'Orel :

\- Johnny Depp.

OrelSan eut une exclamation choquée et poussa Gringe hors du canapé avec un éclat de rire, puis se laissa tomber sur lui de tout son poids.

\- T'es vraiment un monstre mec.

Allongé par terre, les jambes croisées et les mains derrière la tête, Gringe étira sa bouche en un sourire charmeur :

\- Je sais, bébé. Je sais.

Orel se releva en grommelant qu'il allait prendre une douche, et traversa l'appartement sous le regard moqueur de Gringe, toujours couché sur le sol.

Le rappeur finit par se relever, sans cesser de sourire. Il se rassit dans le canapé, rattrapa son bonnet qui tentait une évasion et se prit à sourire niaisement. Il était... Tellement amoureux. Cette constation le frappa comme un coup de massue dans la nuque, et son sourire le quitta aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

Oui, il était amoureux.  
Fou amoureux.  
Plus amoureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Et pourtant, dieu sait que ce n'était pas sa première relation. Mais... Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il imaginait finir sa vie avec quelqu'un. Non, pas avec quelqu'un. Avec Orel. Avec l'homme qui partageait déjà sa vie depuis des années, celui avec qui il travaillait, celui qui connaissait tout de lui depuis déjà bien longtemps.

L'étrangeté de leur relation le frappa de plein fouet. A quel moment leur relation avait-elle dégénéré ? A quel moment embrasser son ami était devenu une obsession ? Ce qui auparavant lui était paru normal prit une tout autre signification.

Cet amour avait toujours été une évidence, au fond. Il avait toujours discrètement maté Orel sortant torse nu de la salle de bain, non ? Combien de fois avait il bloqué sur ses lèvres ? Combien de fois avait il eu envie de l'embrasser ?

Gringe, abasourdi par cette prise de conscience, se laissa tomber lourdement contre le canapé. Il l'avait... toujours aimé, alors ? Aimé ce sauveur qui s'était pointé une fois, avec ses cheveux en bordel et son sourire enfantin, dans sa boutique miteuse, et l'avait sorti de sa vie de merde. Aimé ce glandeur invétéré qui avait passé des soirées avec lui, a jouer à des jeux inutiles ou à débattre vainement sur des sujets futiles. Aimé cet homme brisé qui s'était révélé à lui, obsédé par sa peur de l'échec, terrifié par l'alcoolisme ordinaire dans lequel il s'enfonçait. Aimé le lâche fiancé, aimé l'homme piégé, aimé le rappeur poète, l'enfant apeuré, le chanteur assuré, le fêtard bourré, l'ami impliqué et surtout, surtout, il aimait l'amant passionné.

Orel sortit de la salle de bain, de nouveau propre, faisant brusquement sortir Gringe de se pensées. Il s'assit à ses côtés, et lui adressa un petit sourire. Guillaume s'avança et saisit le menton de son homme, et sans lui laisser le temps de parler, l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

Jamais encore ils n'avaient échangé un baiser aussi doux, aussi amoureux. Lorsqu'ils se detachèrent, Orel vint se blottir contre le torse de Gringe, sans mot dire - parler n'était pas nécessaire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Orel se redressa et adressa un regard défait à son amant :

\- Je... J'ai vraiment peur pour ce soir.

Gringe l'enserra, rassurant.

\- Ce n'est qu'un concert. Tu vas assurer, comme d'habitude.

" Tu vas assurer.". Durant les heures qui suivirent, Gringe dut répéter cette phrase une bonne dizaine de fois. Jusqu'à quelques secondes avant leur entrée en scène :

\- Tu vas assurer, je te le jure.

Puis après quelques secondes et a voix basse, le plus bel encouragement :

\- J'ai confiance en toi, et je t'aime.  
Orel eut un sourire radieux, et bondit, toute sa confiance retrouvée, sur la scène. Les deux heures qui suivirent furent... euphoriques. Les deux hommes s'arrachaient la voix, plus énergiques que jamais. Les chansons s'enchaînaient et Orel prenait un plaisir fantastique a entendre la foule hurler son nom.  
 _Attention : danger, attention : danger_  
 _Déchiré : t'as plus la notion du danger_  
 _Tu mélanges alcool fort et drogue dure : danger_  
 _Un trait : sécurité, deux traits : danger_  
 _Trois heures du mat' : il est trop tôt pour rentrer_  
 _Des filles font la queue devant les cabines pour rentrer_  
 _T'as supplié pour un nouveau jean, c'est la rentrée_  
 _Fais pas l'con : coup d'tesson, on va rentrer_  
 _T'aimes ta meuf, parce que c'est pas une traînée_  
 _Tu trompes ta meuf, parce que c'est pas une traînée_  
 _Rameute la fine équipe, toute la nuit, on va traîner_  
 _Tu trouves jamais d'taf, faut qu't'arrêtes de traîner_  
 _Pourquoi j'ai toujours la même tête sur les photos ?_  
 _Depuis vingt ans, les mêmes potes sur les photos_  
 _Y'en a toujours un qu'a les yeux rouges sur les photos_  
 _Tu roules comme un meurtrier, radar, flash : photo_

"Bloqués" était leur chanson phare, leur signature, l'expression de leur inactivité dans toute sa splendeur.

 _Han, j'ai tendance à bloquer, bloquer_  
 _J'ai tendance à bloquer, han_  
 _J'ai tendance à bloquer, bloquer_  
 _J'ai tendance à bloquer, han_  
 _J'ai tendance à bloquer, han_  
 _J'ai tendance à bloquer, han_  
 _J'ai tendance à bloquer, bloquer_  
 _J'ai tendance à bloquer_

Les gens adoraient cette chanson, et ils s'éclataient à la chanter avec les deux rappeurs.

 _Complètement fumé, complètement fumé_  
 _Tu nais, tu vis, tu meurs, et tu pars en fumée_  
 _Tu sais même plus pourquoi t'as commencé à fumer_  
 _Hareng, saumon, jambon fumés_  
 _Quand ça fait des blagues, tu remontes jamais le niveau_  
 _Ta voiture a calé sur le passage à niveau_  
 _J'ai perdu toutes mes vies dès l'premier niveau_  
 _La bulle d'air sous mes shoes me sert de niveau_  
 _Le père de Ranma finit toujours en panda_  
 _J'veux faire plus de clics que le Sneezing Panda_  
 _T'as un œil au beurre noir, t'as la gueule d'un panda_  
 _Paris-Marseille à six dans une Fiat Panda_

En rythme avec la chanson, OrelSan bondissait comme un kangourou sur la scène, la voix éraillée, la sueur brûlante lui dégoulinant dans les yeux.

 _Han, j'ai tendance à bloquer, bloquer_  
 _J'ai tendance à bloquer, han_  
 _J'ai tendance à bloquer, bloquer_  
 _J'ai tendance à bloquer, han_  
 _J'ai tendance à bloquer, han_  
 _J'ai tendance à bloquer, han_  
 _J'ai tendance à bloquer, bloquer_  
 _J'ai tendance à bloquer_

La clameur du public enflait, comme une vague, un tsunami auditif, une marée de décibels qui brisait les barrières mental d'Orel et le laissait tremblant, pantelant, vacillant, mais dans et état d'euphorie immense.

A la fin de la chanson et au bout d'un temp d'ovation, Gringe s'avança sur le devant de la scène, permettant au groupe de souffler un peu, et pris la parole :  
\- Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial pour Orel.

Un peu spécial ? OrelSan adressa un regard perdu à son homologue, qui ne lui jeta pas un regard.

\- Il y a cinq ans, jour pour jour, a la minute près, Orel jouait son premier concert ici même, dans le Cargö de Caen.

Orel sentit ses jambes se mettrent à trembler. Le trop plein d'adrénaline le rendait à fleur de peau, et ne pas comprendre la situation le rendait dingue. A ses côtés, Gringe continuait son petit discours :

\- Et je voudrais, pour le remercier de tout ça, que vous, que je, que nous nous mettions à changer, tous ensembles, un Joyeux Anniversaire de la façon la plus moche et la plus fausse si vous voulez, mais également de la façon la plus sincère dont vous soyez capable.

La foule, surexcitée, se mit à crier, acclamant Gringe, Orel, les Casseurs, le toupisme, et pleins d'autres choses qui n'avaient pas réellement de sens. Mais lorsque que la musique démarra, la salle, menée par Gringe, entonna la plus chanson qu'OrelSan n'ai jamais entendu. Le petit rappeur était debout sur scène, chancelant, les mains tremblantes, la respiration erratique. Lorsque les clameurs et les applaudissements reprirent, il s'avança, les larmes aux yeux, mais ne réussit à articuler qu'un vague "merci" avant que l'émotion ne le submerge. Gringe eut un discret sourire tendre, avant d'arborer son plus bel air moqueur :

\- Mais quel fragile... Pfff !

La musique reprit sous les acclamations de la foule, et le reste du concert se déroula dans une ambiance iréelle pour la totalité de la salle.

La totalité ?  
Non.

Au premier rang, une petite jeune femme en jean et débardeur dissimulait ses larmes derrière ses cheveux blonds. Une main serrée contre sa poitrine pour calmer la douleur sourde qui pulsait, elle tentait d'oublier l'air passionnément amoureux que Gringe - SON Gringe - avait posé, l'espace d'un instant, sur Orel. Bien sûr, bien sûr elle savait qu'il l'aimait, mais le voir... Les voir...

La petite blonde, tout en tentant de calmer ses sanglots, se débattit pour échapper à la foule qui l'écrasait, pour sortir de ce cercueil qui l'enserrait. Au prix de multiples contusions et contorsions, elle réussit à s'extraire de la foule, et, sans s'arrêter devant le videur inquiet de son visage ravagé par les larmes, se précipita dehors. Elle se laissa tomber sur les marches du Cargö, et se mit à gémir, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les yeux clos, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux. Elle pleurait comme pleurerait un animal blessé, elle pleurait comme si tout s'effondrait autour d'elle. Les passants, inquiets, se rassemblaient peu à peu autour de cette petite boule blonde, secouée par les sanglots, qui finit par se lever, se recomposer un visage plus calme et vierge de toute souffrance, et écarta les gens sans un mot, avant de s'enfuir.

Mais malgré sa démarche déterminée, il suffisait de fixer la jeune femme dans les yeux pour lire toute l'étendue de sa douleur.

A quelques kilomètres de la petite blonde qui s'éloignait en vacillant, les deux hommes finissaient le concert sur m  
la scène, avec une chanson beaucoup plus douce, et que le public reprenait en cœur.

 _Et j'cours entre deux trains, m'essouffle entre deux refrains_  
 _C'est nous l'futur, c'est nous les ringards de demain_  
 _Plus tu tapes fort, plus t'as des chances de t'péter la main_  
 _La plupart des choses sur lesquelles je me suis construit servent à rien_  
 _Quand les gamins font des gamins_  
 _Personne contrôle, c'est la loi d'l'évolution_  
 _Tu crèves si tu joues pas l'bon rôle_  
 _Et j'flippe à n'en plus pouvoir trembler_  
 _J'ai jouis à n'en plus pouvoir bander_  
 _Reste à voir qui va m'planter_  
 _D'ailleurs j'le f'rai sûrement moi-même_  
 _Rattrape-moi, j'ai plongé sans voir les piques devant la scène_  
 _On a gravi des sommets, bâtit des projets_  
 _Ravis des trophées, affligés, choqués_  
 _J'manque de certitude pour être un artiste révolté_  
 _J'regarde plus loin, machine et progrès_  
 _J'entends mon heure sonner, alors j'fais l'inventaire_  
 _J'f'rai tout pour ne jamais devenir un cinquantenaire pommé_

Pour le refrain, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, et Gringe passa un bras autour de la taille d'Orel et le serra discrètement contre lui. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et entonnèrent ensemble les paroles, leurs voix se mêlant avec harmonie.

 _Et si, plus tard_  
 _On voulait connaître mes histoires_  
 _Combien vaudront, vraiment la peine d'être racontées ?_  
 _Même si, ce soir_  
 _J'suis touché parce qu'il est tard_  
 _Demain j'aurais, sûrement déjà tout oublié..._

Les applaudissements durèrent longtemps, longtemps. Et quand les deux hommes quittèrent la scène, ils résonnèrent encore longtemps sous les boiseries du plafond.

En arrivant dans leur loge, Orel se laissa tomber dans le fauteil, mais Gringe le releva rapidement, et lui tendit un petit paquet. OrelSan lui adressa un regard interrogateu :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Gringe sourit.

\- Qui dit anniversaire, dit cadeau. Et qui dit cadeau...  
\- Tu m'as fait un cadeau ?

Orel eut un sourire enfantin.

\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Ben ouvre.  
\- Nan mais, c'est végétal ?  
\- Mais ouvre !  
\- Ça se mange ?  
\- Mais ouvre putain !  
\- Ok, ok...

Orel arrache le papier d'emballage, et en sortit un petit bracelet en cuir tressé, très fin, avec au milieu une petite pierre en argent. En filigrane sur la pierre, un petit G gravé :

\- Mais... Mais...

Gringe arborait un petit regard coupable :

\- Écoute, je sais que c'est niais, mais... Voilà quoi.  
\- T'es vraiment con hein.  
\- Ben oui, mais... Je t'aime.

Les deux homme s'enlacèrent.

\- C'est pas une excuse pour être con hein.

Gringe eut un petit sourire, puis embrassa son amant avec tendresse. Et tout contre les lèvres de Guillaume Tranchant, Aurélien Cotentin murmura sa première vraie déclaration, la seule et la première qui sonnait réellement vraie...

\- Je t'aime.


	23. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 : A l'ouest, Jo**

Si d'aventure vous vous perdiez en direction de l'ouest de Caen, et si par hasard vous marchiez durant plusieurs minutes en ligne droite après le terminus du seul bus qui va aussi loin, vous arriverez sur ce parking sans nom, dont personne ne parle mais que tout le monde connaît.

Sur ce parking, plusieurs caravanes sont garées. Sur ce parking s'exerce le plus vieux métier du monde. Sur ce parking, enfin, viennent se perdre les hommes en manques, les femmes qui se cherchent, les grands patrons stressés, les pères de famille fatigués d'avoir une femme à la libido éteinte, des ados boutonneux venant tenter leurs premières expériences, et enfin des mecs qui adorent juste l'odeur du camtar.

Approchez-vous, enfin. N'ayez pas peur de ces jolies filles, mineures sous le maquillage. Il y en a quelques unes qui sont célèbres dans Caen, vous savez. De cette célébrité muette dont personne n'ose parler, ces femmes de la nuit sans nom qui, lorsqu'elles déambulent dans le centre-ville, attirent tous les regards.

C'est le cas de Carla.

Elle, c'est une femme de renom. Aimée, adorée par ses clients, respectée de ses collègues. La mère du béton, la reine du camtar, la princesse des putes. Elle sélectionne ses clients. Aime-t-elle son métier ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, elle aime gouverner cet empire, entre couchettes miteuses, lingettes désinfectantes et lingerie bon marché.

Il y a les autres, aussi. Des jeunes femmes, perdues, seules, parfois sans papier. Renvoyées de chez elle, fuyant la guerre ou la misère. Elles se contentent d'un toit, même un toit honteux - après tout, elles mangent, et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Et puis, il y a Jo. Fille de profs. Extraterrestre. Étoile céleste. Elle, elle est là parce qu'elle se bat, parce que la vague qui la porte l'a laissée s'échouer là. Mais elle veut s'en sortir.

Elle va sortir.

Non ?

Il y a de ces gens qui ont besoin d'un déclic pour réaliser leurs désirs les plus profonds.

Approchez-vous de la caravane bleue. Laissez-vous tenter. Regardez Jo. Comtemplez la prendre des décisions. Délectez-vous de sa métamorphose.

\- Hhhhn, haan, mmmmh Jo oui...

Sur le lit miteux et sali par de nombreux hommes, la jeune blonde, muette, se laissait chevaucher par ce jeune trentenaire aux yeux éteints. C'était un des habitués de la petite prostituée. Avec un râle de plaisir, il s'effondra sur la poitrine de Jo, qui restait impassible, la tête tournée vers le mur. Sur elle, l'homme, en sueur et la respiration erratique, tentait de reprendre son souffle.  
Quelques minutes après et tandis qu'il se r'habillait, il jeta un petit regard à Jo, qui gisait nue sur le matelas grisâtre et qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Tu n'étais pas très active aujourd'hui.

La jeune blonde tourna lentement la tête vers son client et lui jeta un regard vide. Celui-ci, la mine un peu fermée, renchérit :

\- Je t'ai connue plus...exubérante.

Jo continuait de le fixer, impassible, les lèvres entrouvertes. Son corps humide, sa poitrine mouvante, sa bouche tentatrice... Elle était un véritable appel à la luxure. Mais ses yeux, ses yeux... Vides de toute vie, de toute lumière, elle en paraissait morte.

Voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de la prostituée, l'homme sortit de la caravane en grommelant qui aller se plaindre, que la qualité laissait franchement à désirer et que blablabla, blablabla. Dès que la porte claqua, Jo se laissa glisser au sol, prise d'un rire nerveux assez incontrôlable. On l'aurait dite atteinte d'une crise de démence tant son rire paraissait fou. Au bout d'un temps, les éclats de rire se calmèrent et laissèrent progressivement la place à des sanglots profonds et douloureux, qui prenait racine dans les viscères, puis qui remontaient, brûlants et dévastateurs, lui écrasaient le coeur, oppressant sa poitrine, puis remontaient et lui serraient la gorge au point de la faire hoqueter.

C'est dans cet état, hoquetante et ravagée par les larmes, que Tony la trouva lorsqu'il pénétra dans la caravane.

\- Jo ? Putain mais, conne de pute.

L'homme s'agenouilla auprès de la petite silhouette étalée sur le sol, et dégagea, avec un geste doux, les mèches blondes collées dans les larmes de Joséphine.

\- Relève-toi.

Le ton était doux, mais sans appel. Jo se releva donc, obéissante, et s'accrocha aux montants du lit d'une main tremblante. Tony s'assit sur la seule chaise qui meublait la pièce, croisa les bras et attendit, le regard rivé sur Jo. Le silence ambiant était seulement brisé par les hoquet encore audibles de la jeune femme, qui n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard glacé de son patron.

\- Alors ?

Jo baissa encore plus la tête, fixant obstinément le sol.

\- Je te parle.

La prostituée frémit.

\- Je... Je suis désolée.  
\- Désolée ? Tu es désolée ?

Tony feulait comme une panthère en colère.

\- Tu me plante un client, tu joues la diva et tu me pleures dessus.

Son ton enflait, menaçant. Il se releva et attrape violemment le bras de Jo, qui couina de douleur. Fou de rage, Tony, entre ses dents serrées, lui murmura :

\- Tu n'es pas là pour jouer les stars, Jo. Tu es là pour jouer les putes.  
\- Tu me fais mal.

La jeune femme tentait de cacher son désarroi mais les hoquets continuaient de pendre le dessus sur son courage.

\- Tony, lâche-moi, s'il te plait, tu me fais mal...

Le coup partit, incontrôlable. D'une violence probablement non-desirée. La main s'abattit, claquant, rougissant la peau pâle, cuisant la joue de la jeune femme, détruisant ses dernières barrières.

Joséphine Lacroix s'effondra.

C'est Jo qui se releva, les larmes taries, les poings serrés et la haine formant comme une boule dans son ventre. Mais 1m60 de pute en colère n'ont jamais fait le poids face à personne, et un grognement de bête sauvage, qui s'echappa des lèvres de Tony, fit reculer le chaton blessé.

Avec des yeux d'où transparaissaient la folie, Tony s'avança sur Jo :

\- Rappelle les règles d'ici, _Joséphine._

Son ton lourd était bien plus effrayant que tout autre chose.

\- Dit-moi.

Jo frémit.

\- Une pute ne pleure pas. Une pute n'éprouve pas de sentiments. Une pute n'aime pas. Une pute baise sans visage.

Tony se recula.

\- Exact. Je te laisse méditer sur tout ça, Jo. A demain.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte. Derrière lui, Jo restait plantée, debout et immobile, avec sur le visage un air de réflexion profonde. Quelques coups discrets frappés à la porte la sortirent de ses pensées.

\- Oui ?  
\- Chaton, c'est moi.

Jo sourit, prouvant encore une fois sa capacité à retrouver son calme en quelques secondes.

\- Entre, Carla.

Son amie se précipita à l'intérieur, et saisit le visage de Jo à deux mains :

\- Ça va ? Il ne t'as pas frappée ?  
J'ai entendu des cris...

Jo eut un petit geste rassurant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. On a eu... un petit différent, mais c'est réglé.  
\- Raconte-moi.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la caravane et allèrent s'asseoir sur le petit mur de béton qui entourait le parking. Deux cigarettes s'allumerent simultanément, éclairant les visages des jeunes femmes de leur lueur rougeoyante.

\- J'ai fait de la merde avec un client, et Tony n'a pas apprécié. C'est tout.

Carla soupira.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller à ce concert...  
\- Ça n'a aucun rapport !

Jo avait sèchement coupé son amie, qui secoua la tête, l'air triste

\- Tu ment mal, chaton.

Jo eut un petit sourire.

\- Tu sais, cette dispute avec Tony, ça n'a pas été si négatif que ça. J'en ai tiré des bénéfices.

Carla haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Ah oui ?

Jo lui lança un regard malicieux.

\- Tout à fait. A bien y réfléchir, il m'a même rendu service.

Entretenant le suspens, Jo prit le temps de finir sa cigarette, et comptempla quelques instants la fumée qui s'envolait en tourbillonnant.

\- Pour tout te dire, il m'a donné le courage de prendre une grande décision.

Jo se leva, se planta devant Carla, et, avec un air de drama queen, declama comme ell aurait déclamer du Shakespeare :

\- Je m'en vais.

Carla ouvrit une bouche choquée.

\- Tu t'en va ?

Jo se rassit et tira une nouvelle taffe à sa cigarette.

\- Exact. J'abandonne, je craque, je démissionne, je rend mon tablier et ma culotte.  
\- Mais... Mais tu vas aller où ?

Jo haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais essayer de retourner aux USA. Et sinon, j'ai pas mal d'amis qui vivent dans la rue, un peu partout en France... Je trouverais bien de quoi vivre.  
\- Mais... Mais...

Carla bégayait, sous le choc.

\- Tu ne vas pas abandonner un toit et... Et moi ? Tu vas...  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'escrimer, ma douce. Je pars.

Jo écrasa sa clope d'un geste vif, et se releva avec un sourire. D'un geste doux, elle essaya l'unique larme qui coulait sur la joue de Carla, puis l'embrassa sur le front, très tendrement. Pour la première fois, les rôles s'étaient inversées, Jo devenait la mère protectrice consolant la petite fille éplorée.

Sans un regard de plus pour Carla, qui pleurait en silence sur le muret, et pour ne pas également se mettre à pleurer, Jo s'éloigna rapidement, revenant vers sa caravane.

La jeune femme se planta devant son miroir, et jeta un regard de défi à son reflet. Elle détailla son visage, son front lisse, ses grands yeux, son nez fin, sa petite bouche, son cou d'ivoire, et ses longs, longs cheveux blonds.

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, symboles de sa féminité. De sa condition. Elle haïssait sa condition. Sa main se tendit d'elle-même et se saisit d'une paire de ciseau qu'elle gardait dans le tiroir de sa table.

Les boucles dorées tombaient les unes après les autres, avec de légers bruits mats. Le tas grandissait, les cheveux s'étalaient, la tête de Jo se creusait. Sans ses longues mèches, ses joues creusées et ses cernes bleutées ressortaient cent fois plus. Joséphine lança un nouveau regard à son reflet, contemplant les mèches courtes qui flottaient autour de visage. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et elle se saisit d'un rasoir, et finit le travail manuellement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il ne restait plus que quelques millimètres de cheveux sur la tête de Jo.

Et bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait son reflet, maintenant.

Rapidement et sans perdre de temps, Jo empaqueta quelques affaires, puis quitta sa caravane. Un dernier regard pour celle de Carla... Et l'ex-princesse blonde quitta le parking, son sac sur le dos. Avant de quitter Caen, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire.  
La jeune femme descendit du bus et marcha plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de l'immeuble. Elle composa le digocode, puis grimpa rapidement les étages. Elle arriva devant le battant en bois, pris une grande inspiration et sonna.

\- Oui ?

C'est Orel qui avait ouvert la porte après plusieurs secondes d'attente. Il était en jogging et torse nu, les cheveux en bataille et les lèvres humides. Jo senti son coeur se serrer.

\- Je... Je peux voir Gringe ?

Orel, tout en fixant son crâne rasé, acquiesça, puis rentra dans l'appartement. Gringe se précipita dehors quelques secondes plus tard, le cou marqué de suçons et se débattant pour essayer d'enfiler un tee-shirt.

L'air choqué, il s'immobilisa et fixa, lui aussi, le crâne presque chauve de son amie.

\- Jo ?

Jo ferma les yeux avec une expression douloureuse.

\- Ne dit rien, pitié. Je... Je pars, je vais essayer de refaire ma vie et... Je voulais juste...

Gringe la fit taire en l'emportant dans une étreinte passionnée. Il serrait le corps de la petite blonde contre lui comme si sa vie dépendait de cette présence contre son torse, les yeux fermés et ses larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Jo le repoussa et pris une grande inspiration :

\- Je voulais juste te dire aurevoir et... Et... Te dire que...

Les sanglots étranglèrent la jeune femme, qui détourna le visage. Gringe passa une main sur son crâne, en un geste excessivement doux.

\- Tu... Tu vas aller où ?  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Jo s'avança, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et saisit le menton de Gringe entre ses doigts.

\- Sache que je t'aime, et que tu vas horriblement me manquer.

Et avant que Gringe ne puisse articuler une réponse, la jeune femme l'embrassa, ses lèvres en feu tourbillonant contre la bouche humide de larmes de l'homme en face d'elle. Ils échangerent une danse intense et enflammée, puis Jo se recula, articula un "merci" de ses lèvres gonflées, puis esquiva Gringe qui tenta de l'attraper, et dévala les escaliers sans un regard en arrière.

Gringe se laissa glisser le long di panneau de bois et laissa échapper un long gémissement d'animal blessé. Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras, et se mit à pleurer, sous le regard désolé d'Orel, qui se tenait, muet, derrière lui.

Après un peu de temps, Gringe se releva, et aperçut Orel, toujours planté dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Ils se lancèrent un regard, et c'est Orel qui rompit le silence, d'une voix éraillée par le chagrin :

\- Tu m'aimes, hein ?

Pour toute réponse, Gringe saisit Orel à bras le corps, et l'embrassa, de toutes ses forces.

Une soirée entre orgasmes et larmes.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

\- Je t'ai vraiment aimé, tu sais.

La jeune femme brune soupira.

\- T'es toujours amoureux de ton ex, hein ?

Guillaume Tranchant hocha la tête, la lèvre tremblante et les yeux rougis. La jeune femme qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant deux ans se releva, et lui caressa brièvement la joue.

\- Je me souviens du jour où on s'est rencontrés. Tu étais une vraie épave. Tu t'en remettais pas, de cette rupture, hein ? Pour de la merde, en plus. Vous étiez fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais j'ai cru que j'avais ma chance de te faire oublier... Tu auras mis deux ans à réaliser.  
\- Je suis... Réellement désolé.  
\- Je m'y attendais. C'est pas grave. Je pleurerais plus tard. Vas-y.

La porte claqua. Gringe jeta un coup d'œil sur l'appartement qui l'entourait. Il ne s'y sentait tellement pas chez lui... Où était le sac à dos tortue ninja ? Où étaient les bières ? Les cadavres de bouteilles ? Où étaient les mégots, les cendars, les moutons de poussière ? Où était le canapé vert ?

Et pire, où était Orel ?

Quelques heures plus tard, l'ex-rappeur au bonnet attendait, les mains moites, devant l'immeuble de son ex-copain. Au bout d'un certain temps, il aperçut la silhouette familière d'Orel qui s'avançait vers lui. Il se stoppa devant lui, et eut un sourire timide.

\- Bonjour...

Les deux hommes hésitèrent quelques secondes, puis Orel tendit la main vers son collègue, et compagnon de toujours, qui s'en saisit avec empressement.

\- Je... Je voulais te voir, et te dire que, Camille et moi... On est séparés, et je... Je voulais te dire que tu me manquais.

Orel eut un sourire malicieux et jeta un regard à son homologue, qui, écarlate, fixait avec obsession le béton.

\- Si c'était si facile, tout le monde le ferait...  
\- Qui tu serais pour réussir où tous les autres ont échoués ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard où transparaissait toute la tendresse qu'ils partageaient, malgré les deux ans de séparation.

\- Tu montes prendre une bière ?  
\- Je montes où tu veux...

Un temps, une inspiration, une joue rougie :

\- Bébé.


	25. Fin

Et voilà, l'aventure Inachevés est finie. Je veux pas m'étendre, parce que bon quand même, mais ça va me faire bizarre d'abandonner Orel et Gringe seuls sur le canapé vert...

Je voudrais vous remerciez, vous, petits lecteurs, pour toutes vos vues, vos votes et vos adorables commentaires. Vous m'avez vraiment donné envie d'amener cette histoire jusqu'au bout, et je ne saurais jamais assez vous remercier pour les 6K vues ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fanfic et merci mille fois à quelques uns d'entre vous qui ont pris la peine de laisser un commentaire !

D'ailleurs pour ceux qui n'ont jamais review, vous devriez en profiter pour m'écrire un pavé histoire de me donner votre opinion finale héhé.

Deuxième petit point : vous avez pu voir dans l'épilogue que deux ans se sont écoulés depuis le départ de Jo, et que dans ce laps de temps, les CF se sont séparés, musicalement et amoureusement. Alors, pour clôturer ensembles Inachevés, je vous propose, à ceux qui ont envie ou aime écrire, de m'écrire un chapitre, que je posterais en bonus, qui porterait sur la rupture de Gringe et d'Orel. Les formes sont libres : un rap sur leur rupture, écrit par Orel, la scène de leur rupture en direct, des réflexions de Gringe en aparté après la rupture... Comme vous voulez ! Seule contrainte : la raison de leur rupture (qui est totalement libre) doit être clairement expliquée. Le ton peut-être drôle, triste, dramatique, comme vous voulez. Et si vous êtes vraiment inspirés, vous avez parfaitement le droit de me proposer plusieurs chapitres, ou plusieurs versions de votre chapitre.

Normalement je publierais chaque proposition, sauf si vraiment c'est illisible ou si c'est du foutage de gueule.

Si vous êtes intéressé-es par cette idée, confirmez moi votre participation dans les commentaires !

Encore merci, jvous aime

B'sous

Psycho'


End file.
